Kutukan Sang Kaisar
by Green Maple
Summary: Ia adalah raja dari segala raja, penguasa jagad raya, junjungan para manusia dan ia tidak akan takluk pada siapapun. Termasuk Mahadewa Amaterasu, dewa dari segala dewa yang selalu ibunya agung-agungkan. Hingga suatu ketika sang Mahadewa murka karena kesombongannya dan menjatuhinya sebuah kutukan. Hanya ada satu cara untuk mematahkan kutukan itu.
1. Chapter 1 : Awal Mula

Disclaimer

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Kutukan Sang Kaisar©Green Maple

.

.

Genre : Alternatif Universe, Drama, Romance, Fantasy, Rate M.

Dont like dont read, please read and review.

.

.

Kutukan Sang Kaisar

Chapter 1 : Awal Mula

Selamat membaca

.

oOo

Beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu ada sebuah kisah legenda yang berkembang ditengah-tengah masyarakat yang menceritakan tentang kemurkaan sang mahadewa suci terhadap seorang anak manusia yang sombong akan kedudukan. Para penduduk mempercayai jika saat itu terjadi langit berubah menjadi gelap gulita, menyembunyikan sang matahari dengan gulungan-gulungan awan yang datang secara tiba-tiba. Kilat-kilat menyambar dengan koakan burung-burung yang beterbangan tak tentu arah, semua hewan di muka bumi menjadi gelisah, mereka bersembunyi di liang-liang persembunyian.

Hujan badai dengan kilatan yang menyambar terjadi selanjutnya, para penduduk merasa takut dan mengunci diri di dalam rumah. Berdoa di depan altar yang terdapat patung sosok lelaki berjubah dengan mahkota berbentuk matahari yang melingkari kepalanya, ia membawa sebuah pedang ditangan kanan dan perisai ditangan kiri. Ada lengkungan yang meliuk-liuk yang menggambarkan pendar-pendar cahaya yang keluar dari balik punggungnya. Para penduduk duduk bersimpuh, bersujud di depan altar sang dewa untuk memohon ampun agar kemarahan sang dewa mereda.

Mereka tidak tahu jika malam itu ada sebuah kutukan yang jatuh dari langit.

.  
oOo  
.

Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang pangeran yang tumbuh di dalam istana yang penuh dengan kebusukan dan kemunafikan. Ayahnya kaisar Uchiha Fugaku adalah seorang kaisar ke 16 dari kekaisaran Uchiha yang sudah berdiri sejak 173 tahun yang lalu. Ayahnya memiliki watak yang keras dan kaku. Kaisar Fugaku mempersunting permaisuri Mikoto saat beliau berumur 30 tahun.

Permaisuri Mikoto adalah anak dari salah seorang bangsawan terpandang di daerah Kanto. Ia dibawa ke istana sebagai selir kaisar saat berusia 18 tahun. Dan disaat umurnya menginjak 20 tahun kaisar memilihnya untuk dijadikan sebagai permaisuri. Permaisuri Mikoto akhirnya melahirkan seorang bayi laki-laki setahun setelah pernikahannya dilangsungkan.

Sasuke terlahir disaat bulan bersinar penuh di atas langit yang gelap, tepat dititik tertingginya. Koakan burung-burung gagak menyambut kelahirannya disertai hawa dingin yang tiba-tiba datang menusuk malam itu. Tidak ada firasat apapun saat kelahiran sang pangeran kecil di tengah istana Jingu, istana yang diperuntukan oleh permaisuri. Tidak ada tanda keanehan yang didapat oleh tabib istana yang membantu proses kelahiran Sasuke.

Semua orang menyambut gembira akan kehidupan baru penerus kekaisaran Uchiha, mereka terus mengagung-agungkan nama kaisar.

Hingga suatu hari saat Sasuke berumur 15 tahun, kaisar dan permaisuri beserta sang pangeran yang hendak beribadah menuju kuil pemujaan dewa Amaterasu yang terbesar di kerajaan Uchiha, berada di kuil Shinto kaki bukit Kanto mengalami sebuah insiden penyerangan yang membuat kaisar dan permaisuri tewas bersimbah darah di depan mata sang pangeran.

.  
oOo  
.

 _13_ _tahun kemudian_

Derap-derap langkah kaki kuda terdengar semakin jelas saat rombongan pasukan kaisar memasuki gerbang istana yang berdiri megah dua kilometer jauhnya dari pintu depan halaman istana. Mereka disambut dengan puluhan dayang dan seorang kepala dayang yang berdiri menunduk tepat di pintu masuk istana. Rombongan kaisar telah menyelesaikan satu peperangan lagi tahun ini.

Istana kekaisaran Uchiha terdiri dari lima bangunan utama. Saat memasuki gerbang istana yang berdiri kokoh dengan lambang kekaisaran di tengah gerbang terdapat halaman istana yang berlantaikan ubin berwarna abu membentang hingga dua kilometer jauhnya.

Terdapat undakan tangga lebar yang terbuat dari batu marmer pilihan di depan bangunan istana terdepan. Bendera-bendera dengan lambang kekaisaran berkibar disetiap sudut halaman dan terdapat patung raja Jimmu raja pertama kekaisaran Uchiha di depan istana. Istana Suizei adalah istana terdepan dengan pilar-pilar tinggi berukiran naga emas yang mengelilingi bangunan istana. Istana ini besar dan megah, diperuntukan untuk menyambut para tamu atau petinggi istana yang akan menghadap sang kaisar. Disinilah singgasana kaisar berada.

Di belakang istana Suizei ada hamparan taman luas yang diapit pondok-pondok bagi para prajurit yang bertugas menjaga keamanan pintu depan istana inti. Istana Jimmu adalah istana inti yang diperuntukan untuk peristirahatan kaisar. Semua kegiatan pribadi kaisar dihabiskan disini.

Di sebelah kanan istana Jimmu ada bangunan yang lebih kecil namun tak kalah megah yang bernama istana Jingu, seorang permaisuri yang tercatat sebagai kaisar wanita pertama sejak kekaisaran Uchiha berdiri. Sesuai namanya, istana ini diperuntukkan bagi permaisuri untuk beristirahat.

Para selir kaisar tinggal di istana Bulan yang berdiri kokoh di samping kiri istana Jimmu. Dan di belakang istana inti yang dipisahkan oleh halaman yang luas terdapat rumah bagi para prajurit dan para dayang yang juga dipisahkan oleh sebuah taman, tempat dimana para prajurit dan dayang beristirahat juga menyiapkan segala kebutuhan kaisar. Setiap bangunan dipisahkan dengan sebuah taman luas yang banyak ditanami oleh pohon sakura dengan sebuah jalan berlantai kayu yang membelah ditengah-tengahnya.

Sang kaisar turun dari pelanar kuda hitamnya yang gagah. Jubah zirah keemasannya berkilau saat diterpa cahaya matahari yang bersinar terik siang itu. Ia berjalan angkuh dengan sebuah katana bertahtakan batu safir merah pada sarung katananya yang tersampir dipinggang sebelah kiri. Kepala dayang Hiruzen membungkuk hormat dan segera mengikuti sang kaisar menuju ke dalam istana Jimmu. Jenderal Namikaze Naruto yang merupakan jenderal kepercayaan sang kaisar mengikuti di belakang bersama dengan kepala dayang Hiruzen.

Sesampainya sang kaisar di depan pintu berpelitur coklat dengan lambang matahari dengan ukiran emas yang memenuhi pintu, jenderal Namikaze membungkuk untuk mengundurkan diri. Sang kaisar yang sudah menginjakan kaki di dalam peraduannya langsung merentangkan kedua tangan, mengisyaratkan para dayang untuk melepas baju zirahnya. Kepala dayang Hiruzen yang sudah mengerti akan hal ini langsung bergegas meminta para dayang untuk melakukan tugasnya dan meyiapkan air hangat untuk sang kaisar membersihkan diri.

Kepala dayang Hiruzen merupakan penanggung jawab atas semua kebutuhan kaisar dan anggota keluarga kaisar. Ia sudah mengabdi pada kekaisaran Uchiha sebelum kaisar Fugaku menjabat sebagai raja ke 16 di istana ini. Saat sang kaisar sudah selesai membersihkan diri, para dayang dengan sigap membantu sang kaisar untuk mengenakan kimononya. Kimono kaisar berwarna biru tua dengan hakama besar dari bahan kain sutra terpilih yang lembut berwarna hitam dengan lambang Uchiha besar dipunggungnya. Para dayang segera beranjak undur diri setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Kepala dayang Hiruzen membungkuk memberi hormat, bersuara tanpa berani menatap langsung kedua mata sang kaisar."Maaf Yang Mulia, hamba ingin memberitahukan bahwa perayaan musim semi akan berlangung besok lusa. Semua persiapan sudah dilaksanakan dan tidak ada hambatan untuk sejauh ini."

Tidak ada sahutan. Hening mencekam menyelimuti ruangan peraduan sang kaisar. Hanya lambang Uchiha yang terlihat dipunggung kaisar seolah-olah mengulitinya hidup-hidup. Dayang Hiruzen tiba-tiba saja merasakan hawa mencekik yang membuatnya berkeringat dingin. Ia masih membungkuk was-was menanti tanggapan dari sang kaisar. Kedua tangannya bertautan cemas dibalik seragam dayangnya. Ia hampir berjenggit kaget saat suara sang kaisar terdengar membelah keheningan.

"Lakukan saja, aku tidak perduli." Suaranya bengis dan dingin, membuat dayang Hiruzen meneguk ludah susah payah. Suasana hati baginda raja selalu buruk semenjak bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Mata sang kaisar selalu menyalang tajam dan mengeluarkan aura membunuh. Tidak ada yang berani menatap matanya jika tidak ingin mati berdiri.

Kaisar Sasuke sudah menjabat sebagai pemimpin tertinggi di kekaisaran Uchiha semenjak berumur 15 tahun. Kematian sang kaisar terdahulu membuatnya terpaksa mengemban jabatan ini terlalu dini saat ia masih remaja.

"Baik Yang Mulia, hamba akan melaksanakan titah Yang Mulia. Kalau begitu hamba mohon undur diri." Kepala dayang Hiruzen semakin membungkuk sebelum menarik diri dari peraduan sang kaisar.

Kaisar Sasuke masih berdiri di depan jendela yang terbuka saat telinganya mendengar suara pintu yang tertutup. Angin malam berhembus menerpa wajahnya yang terpahat sempurna, memainkan anak-anak rambut hingga membuatnya bergoyang-goyang. Mulutnya terkatup rapat, ia menatap hamparan langit yang berhiaskan bintang dan rembulan yang bersinar terang malam ini. Tidak ada ekspresi yang terbaca dari wajahnya. Ekspresinya datar dan dingin. Pikirannya menerawang jauh mereka ulang saat dimana semua ini bermula.

.  
oOo  
.

"Sakura?"

Seorang gadis dengan kimono merah jambu yang sewarna dengan surainya mendongak saat suara familiar terdengar menyeruak diantara rimbunnya tanaman kebun. Mata hijaunya menangkap siluet seorang wanita paruh baya dengan kimono putih kusam yang melambaikan tangan kearahnya, tak lupa senyuman terpatri diwajah tuanya.

Gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu kemudian berdiri dan berlari kecil menyambut sang ibu dengan menenteng sebuah keranjang yang dipenuhi dengan sayuran. Tangannya yang putih menahan topi jerami yang melindungi rambutnya dari sengatan matahari. Sakura mengulas senyum saat melihat senyuman sang ibu yang masih menghiasi wajahnya. Haruno Mebuki mengelus surai merah jambu gadis kecilnya yang sekarang sudah menginjak remaja. Ia merangkul pundak sang anak dan menggiringnya menjauh dari ladang.

"Ada apa bu?" Sakura terheran dengan kedatangan ibunya ke kebun, hari masih belum beranjak sore dan ia masih belum menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di kebun. Mereka melangkah beriringan meninggalkan kebun dengan Mebuki yang mengamit lengan kanan sang anak. Saat itu matahari bersinar cukup terik di atas awan.

"Sayang, tahun ini kau sudah berumur 16 tahun dan ibu merasa hari demi hari suatu saat kau akan meninggalkan ibu." Mebuki menghela nafas, wajahnya tiba-tiba terlihat sendu. Sakura yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi wajah ibunya terheran-heran, ia bingung dengan pembicaraan ibunya yang tiba-tiba seperti ini.

"Apa maksud ibu?" Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, tangan kirinya yang bebas menggenggam punggung tangan ibunya yang mengamit lengan kanannya. Wajahnya menyiratkan kebingungan. Mebuki mencoba tersenyum walaupun senyumnya terlihat masam, ia semakin mempererat genggamannya dan menarik Sakura untuk melanjutkan langkah mereka.

"Kau ingat sayang? Besok lusa adalah perayaan musim semi. Semua gadis akan diboyong ke istana untuk diseleksi," Sejenak Mebuki menghela nafas sekali lagi, kepalanya menunduk menelusuri jalan setapak berbatu yang ia pijak,"Ibu selalu merasa khawatir jika saat itu tiba. Ibu takut tidak akan bisa bertemu denganmu lagi." Mimik wajah Mebuki berubah sedih, Sakura yang melihat ekspresi wajah ibunya ikut merasa sedih. Namun tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah, senyumnya merekah saat sebuah ide terlintas dipikirannya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak ikut saja bu?" Mebuki yang mendengar lontaran kalimat anaknya yang menggebu mendadak menghentikan langkah. Tindakan Mebuki yang tiba-tiba ini membuat Sakura terhuyung ke belakang. Kakinya memaku diatas tanah berbatu, berkedip-kedip menanti reaksi sang ibu.

"Tidak, kita tidak boleh mengelabui kaisar. Jika kaisar sampai tahu, kita akan dihukum pancung." Sakura cemberut saat mendengar jawaban dari ibunya. Mereka berdua kemudian melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya hingga akhirnya sampai disebuah rumah sederhana dengan pintu geser berbahan dasar kayu dan kertas yang menutupi bagian dalam rumah.

Sakura hidup berdua dengan ibunya sejak ia berumur 10 tahun. Ayahnya meninggal karena sakit keras, mereka tidak sanggup membawa sang ayah untuk berobat ke tabib yang ada di seberang desa. Ia hanyalah anak dari petani miskin yang tinggal di sebuah desa terpencil di wilayah kekaisaran Uchiha.

"Ibu masih menyimpan beberapa baju terbaik ibu saat muda dulu. Mungkin ibu akan menjahitnya sedikit agar pas ditubuhmu." Senyumnya merekah, Walaupun rumahnya begitu sederhana dan sepi namun masih menguarkan kehangatan yang tersisa di atas tatami. Hanya ada sebuah meja dan lemari kecil disana yang menghiasi ruang depan rumahnya.

Mebuki berbelok mengarah ke salah satu kamar yang ada dirumah ini. Sakura beranjak ke belakang rumah, menyimpan hasil berkebunnya disebuah lemari kecil yang berada di dapur. Tak berselang lama Mebuki keluar dengan membawa sebuah kimono cantik berwarna hijau muda dengan corak bunga-bunga Sakura. Sakura terpana melihatnya, kimono itu benar-benar terlihat cantik dan halus.

"Ini adalah kimono yang diberikan ayahmu dulu saat kami menikah. Bahannya terbuat dari benang sutra," Mebuki tersenyum saat melihat ekspresi gadis kecilnya yang menatap tak berkedip pada kimono hijaunya,"Kau akan mengenakan ini saat perayaan musim semi besok. Ibu akan mendadanimu secantik mungkin."

Tiba-tiba sinar diwajah Sakura meredup saat ia teringat akan perkataan ibunya tempo lalu."Bu, haruskah aku ikut?" Dulu sewaktu ia masih kecil ia begitu menginginkan untuk cepat tumbuh besar supaya ia bisa mengikuti perayaan musim semi yang tiap tahun diadakan agar ia bisa masuk ke dalam istana. Namun, semua euforianya musnah saat dirinya mengingat ekspresi wajah ibunya.

Tangan Mebuki bergerak mengelus dengan kelembutan lengan anaknya yang tertutup kimono merah muda yang sudah kusut. Ia tersenyum hendak menyalurkan hal positif disetiap gerakan tangan yang ia lakukan."Sayang, tidak ada hal yang bisa memisahkan kita. Kau tetaplah Haruno Sakura gadis kecil ibu yang cantik. Ibu akan selalu berada disini untuk menunggumu. Kau dengar itu?" Kedua lengan Mebuki terbuka hendak memeluk badan dari gadis kecilnya. Mata Sakura berkaca-kaca menerima pelukan dari ibunya, ia kemudian membalas pelukan sang ibu. Meresapi kehangatan yang menguar dari wanita yang telah melahirkan dan membesarkannya.

"Aku mencintaimu bu." Sakura tersenyum dibalik punggung ibunya. Pelukannya mengerat dan ia memiringkan kepalanya untuk menghirup aroma kayu yang keluar dari rambut ibunya. Namun dibalik punggung Sakura, Mebuki berusaha menahan air matanya yang mendesak dipelupuk mata. Ia tersenyum penuh ironi, mengelus surai merah jambu sang anak dan menyalurkan kasih sayangnya yang tak terbatas.

"Aku tahu itu sayang, ibu juga mencintaimu."

.  
oOo  
.

Kaisar Uchiha Sasuke sudah berhasil menaklukan hampir seperempat wilayah yang berada di muka bumi ini ketika umurnya menginjak 20 tahun. Ia adalah raja yang berdarah dingin dan kejam, kematian orangtuanya membuatnya seolah mati rasa. Ia bertekad akan menaklukkan seluruh jagad raya. Membuat semua orang bertekuk lutut dikakinya. Kekejamannya terdengar hingga ke belahan penjuru dunia, membuat banyak kerajaan tidak berani berurusan dengannya.

Hal ini lama-lama membuatnya tinggi hati, ia merasa dialah yang terkuat di bumi ini. Berperang dan membunuh adalah nama tengahnya. Katananya seolah meminta tumbal disetiap tahun dengan bermandikan darah dari lawan-lawannya.

Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya, semua bersujud memohon ampun atas nyawa mereka satu-satunya. Ia adalah raja dari segala raja, penguasa jagad raya, junjungan para manusia dan ia tidak akan takluk pada siapapun. Termasuk Mahadewa Amaterasu, dewa dari segala dewa yang selalu ibunya agung-agungkan. Hingga suatu ketika sang Mahadewa murka karena kesombongannya dan menjatuhinya sebuah kutukan. Kutukan yang membuatnya tersiksa atas hasrat membunuh yang menguasai dirinya.

Kaisar Sasuke tidak bisa mengendalikan hasrat membunuhnya. Ia begitu tersiksa bertahun-tahun dengan kutukan ini. Rasanya seperti ingin mati. Pernah suatu ketika ia ingin mengakhiri hidupnya agar ia tidak tersiksa dengan kutukan ini. Namun ego dan harga diri menguasainya. Ia tidak ingin mati sebagai seorang pengecut.

Hanya ada satu cara untuk mematahkan kutukan itu. Kelak akan ada seorang anak perempuan yang terlahir dari reinkarnasi sang dewi musim semi yang telah tewas terbunuh beberapa tahun lalu. Sang Dewi lah yang bisa menyembuhkan kutukan itu dengan kekuatan penyembuhnya. Anak perempuan ini akan terlahir di awal musim semi saat puncuk pertama bunga sakura merekah.

Namun, anak perempuan ini akan terlahir tanpa ingatan akan jati dirinya dimasa lalu. Kekuatannya akan muncul disaat ia beranjak dewasa dan kepingan-kepingan masa lalunya berhasil menyatu dengan sempurna. Sang Kaisar harus selalu berada disisinya saat anak perempuan itu mengingat jati dirinya. Sebab benang takdir sudah mengikat sang dewi musim semi beribu-ribu tahun yang lalu bahwa disaat ia berusia 17 tahun akan ada seseorang yang berusaha merenggut serpihan kemurnian sang dewi.

Manusia fana memiliki nyawa yang memberikannya sebuah kehidupan, namun bagi para dewa serpihan kemurnian adalah pengganti dari sebuah nyawa.

Kaisar Sasuke terduduk bersimpuh saat mengetahui kenyataan ini. Wajahnya pucat pasi dan ia begitu menyedihkan. Mahadewa Amaterasu yang berdiri menjulang di depannya dengan pendar-pendar cahaya yang menyilaukan mata memberikan sebuah petunjuk kepada kaisar.

"Kau akan mengetahuinya saat pertama kali kau melihat mata musim semi, akan ada perasaan menggebu-gebu untuk memilikinya."

Atas dasar petunjuk dari Mahadewa itulah ia kemudian membuat suatu perayaan yang wajib diselenggarakan tiap tahun. Perayaan musim semi dimana perayaan ini diadakan pada minggu pertama musim semi tiba. Para penduduk desa diwajibkan memberikan sebuah persembahan bagi kaisar. Persembahan itu adalah seorang gadis yang genap berusia 16 tahun yang terlahir disaat musim semi. Gadis itu akan diboyong ke istana untuk dijadikan calon dayang bagi kaisar. Para penduduk diwajibkan untuk mendandani secantik mungkin gadis-gadis yang telah memenuhi persyaratan.

Bertahun-tahun sudah kaisar Sasuke mencari anak perempuan itu, bertahun-tahun lamanya ia tersiksa dengan kutukan ini. Rasanya ia ingin marah karena merasa dipermainkan oleh sang dewa dan putus asa mulai melanda batinnya. Ia harus berlomba-lomba dengan waktu. Tidak ingin membiarkan _orang_ _itu_ yang menemukan sang dewi pertama kali.

Sebab jika serpihan kemurnian sang dewi terambil, ia harus menunggu hingga reinkarnasi sang dewi terlahir kembali ke dunia.

.

Chapter 1 : Awal Mula – End

.

A/N :

Amaterasu dalam mitologi Jepang yang saya ketahui adalah seorang Dewi, namun disini saya menggambarkannya sebagai sosok dewa laki-laki.

Dan apakah Amaterasu adalah dewanya para dewa? Saya sendiri juga kurang paham, tapi disini Amaterasu saya deskripsikan kedudukannya seperti Zeus (mitologi Yunani) atau Ra (mitologi Mesir).

Karena Vampfic sudah banyak yang membawakan jadi saya mengambil tema kekaisaran Jepang.

Sekian, terimakasih.


	2. Chapter 2 : Persembahan Kaisar

Hai, loncati saja author note ini jika kamu sudah tidak sabar untuk membaca cerita selanjutnya. Saya akan membalas beberapa review dari kalian.

 **Cherrydevilla93** : Saya tepok jidat saat membaca reviewmu. Minangkabau, saya justru membayangkan setting kerajaannya seperti diserial putri Huan Zhu * _sweatdrop_. Jujur saja saya ini bukan otaku dan saya jarang nonton anime, bahkan saya gak ngikuti serial Naruto. Saya cuma suka pair SasuSaku saja. Jadi saat menyusun cerita ini saya buka2 artikel tapi malah meleset dibagian setting kerajaan hahahaha. Tapi malah orang-orang tidak menyadarinya, ya syukurlah. Terimakasih Cherry.

 **Chiwe** **Sakura** : Disini Sasuke adalah seorang kaisar dan ia berpredikat kaisar yang kejam. Dan atas kedudukannya ini dia sudah memiliki banyak selir (istri sah) dan kecil kemungkinan kalau ia masih perjaka. Tapi tenang saja Chiwe, ia hanya melakukannya dengan para istri sahnya.

 **Someone** : Untuk someone yang ada disana *tersipu-sipu, maaf ya kalau ide ceritaku mirip sama punyamu. Tapi demi Neptunus aku gak nyuri laptopmu. Kita sama-sama gak kenal kan? *kedip2. Haha, aku menantikan ceritamu. Ayo realisasikan. Mungkin ceritamu malah lebih menarik. Jujur saja aku ngetik cerita ini juga lewat hape kok. Karena aku merasa gak dapat feel kalau lewat komputer atau laptop. Dengan hape aku bisa menulis kapanpun dimanapun.

 **Williewillydoo** , **Piyorin** , **ZhaErza** : Terimakasih atas koreksinya, awalnya saya juga ragu pengen masang Izanagi. Tapi yasudahlah terlanjur makai Amaterasu karena saya termakan artikel di Wiki dia dewi matahari sekaligus jagad raya. Hehe.

Maaf saya gak bisa membalas review kalian satu-satu, pertanyaan-pertanyaan reviewer yang lain akan terjawab di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Terimakasih.

Disclaimer

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Kutukan Sang Kaisar©Green Maple

.

Genre : Alternatif Universe, Drama, Romance, Fantasy, Rate M.

Dont like dont read, please read and review.

.

Kutukan Sang Kaisar

Chapter 2 : Persembahan Kaisar

Selamat membaca

oOo  
.

Perayaan musim semi adalah perayaan tahunan yang diadakan oleh kekaisaran Uchiha yang sudah berlangsung sejak 8 tahun yang lalu. Saat perayaan berlangsung para penduduk akan menghiasi semua pohon sakura dengan kertas-kertas yang bertuliskan pujian bagi sang kaisar. Gadis-gadis yang lahir disaat musim semi dan genap berusia 16 tahun akan dirias dengan kimono dan rambutnya akan ditata sedemikian rupa untuk menarik hati sang kaisar. Dan bagi gadis yang terpilih untuk dijadikan selir, anggota keluarganya akan diberi sebuah upeti oleh kaisar sebagai hadiah.

Gadis-gadis yang akan dibawa ke istana dibekali dengan sebuah keranjang yang berisi hasil dari jerih payah masing-masing yang akan diberikan kepada kaisar sebagai tanda terimakasih.

Sakura terlahir 16 tahun yang lalu saat musim semi tiba di desa Kaito. Ia seorang gadis lugu anak satu-satunya dari petani desa yang miskin. Hidupnya ia habiskan untuk membantu orangtuanya berkebun, terutama semenjak sang ayah meninggal dunia karena sakit.

Sakura menghela nafas, hari ini ia dan beberapa gadis lain di desanya akan mengikuti perayaan musim semi. Kimono hijau muda pemberian sang ibu sudah membalut tubuhnya yang ramping. Rambut merah mudanya digelung dan diberi hiasan bunga untuk menonjolkan aura musim semi yang terpancar dari sang gadis. Bibirnya sudah diberi perona dengan gincu yang dibuat dari serbuk tumbukan daun salaya dan dioles dengan sedikit sari buah salaya.

Tanaman salaya adalah jenis tanaman semak yang memiliki warna dominan merah. Daun, bunga hingga buahnya berwarna merah. Para penduduk biasanya mengambil daun dan bunganya untuk dijadikan pemerah bibir. Daun dan bunga salaya harus dikeringkan dahulu sebelum ditumbuk dan direndam dalam air selama seminggu penuh di dalam sebuah guci yang terbuat dari tanah liat. Biasanya para wanita akan memakai gincu salaya bersamaan dengan madu. Namun karena madu sukar didapat dan harganya yang lumayan mahal, para penduduk mulai menggantinya dengan menggunakan sari buah salaya walaupun hasilnya tidak sebaik saat memakai madu.

Mebuki tersenyum melihat hasil karyanya. Gadis kecilnya sudah tumbuh menjadi wanita yang cantik dan mempesona. Netranya merekam lamat-lamat semua gestur yang ada pada tubuh Sakura. Andai saja sang suami masih hidup, ia pasti akan sangat bahagia melihat anak gadisnya sudah tumbuh menjadi wanita secantik ini. Tangan Mebuki bergerak meraih kedua pundak Sakura memintanya untuk berdiri.

"Putriku cantik sekali," Wajah Mebuki terlihat berbinar-binar, senyum tulus terukir dibibirnya. Sakura tersenyum kecil sebagai respon atas perkataan sang ibu. Mebuki kemudian memutar tubuh Sakura menghadap sebuah cermin cembung dari material kuningan."Lihat, ada seorang dewi di depan mata ibu." Mebuki terkikik kecil setelah mengucapkannya. Sakura hanya cemberut saat mendengarnya, tangannya naik meremas kedua tangan ibunya yang sudah memiliki banyak garis keriput.

"Ibu, terimakasih. Tapi sungguh bu jika ibu mengijinkan, aku tidak akan ikut perayaan musim semi." Mata Sakura menatap lekat-lekat bayangan Mebuki yang terpantul di depan cermin. Ia bisa melihat Mebuki menggeleng-geleng pelan,"Tidak sayang, sudah berapa kali ibu katakan. Tidak baik jika kita membohongi Kaisar. Sudah tidak apa-apa, ibu akan baik-baik saja disini."Mebuki mengulas senyum seraya mengelus pundak sang anak untuk menyakinkan bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja.

Sakura mengerti bahwa keputusan ibunya sudah bulat dan ia tidak akan bisa lagi mengubahnya.

"Nah, ayo kau harus segera bersiap-siap. Kereta kaisar akan segera datang untuk menjemput kalian."Mebuki berbalik berjalan menuju meja kayu di sudut rumah untuk mengambil keranjang buah apel hasil berkebun mereka untuk seserahan bagi kaisar.

Keranjang persembahan mereka berisi apel-apel merah yang Mebuki petik dari kebun dan dihias dengan beberapa kelopak bunga sakura yang memenuhi keranjang. Mebuki berbalik mengamit lengan Sakura dan menggiringnya keluar dari rumah.

Saat menginjakan kaki diluar rumah terlihat kereta-kereta kuda yang sudah menanti mereka. Kereta-kereta kuda itu sengaja disiapkan oleh pihak kekaisaran untuk membawa para gadis persembahan menuju istana. Beberapa gadis sebayanya sudah siap di depan rumah mereka masing-masing.

Langkah Mebuki berhenti, ia menoleh dan menyerahkan keranjang buah ke arah putri kesayangannya. Sakura menerimanya dengan setengah hati, sungguh ia tidak ingin membiarkan ibunya hidup sendirian. Ia tidak ingin membayangkan ibunya mulai menjalani hari-harinya sendirian tanpanya. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca saat mengamati raut wajah sang ibu.

Mebuki yang mengetahui kegelisahan anaknya tersenyum hangat."Sayang jangan bersedih. Ini sudah menjadi jalan takdir kita, takdirmu. Bukankah dulu kau begitu menginginkan untuk ikut perayaan musim semi? Ku dengar sang kaisar memiliki wajah rupawan." Mebuki tertawa pelan, ia hanya ingin mencoba menyalurkan semangat dan keceriaan yang biasa ada pada putrinya. Sakura bergeming, kedua tangannya mencengkeram keranjang buah dengan erat. Mebuki tak tahan, ia langsung menyambar tubuh Sakura kedalam dekapannya. Memeluk erat, mengusap surai merah jambunya dan menahan isak tangis yang hampir saja lolos dari mulutnya.

Sakura mengeratkan pelukan, menyerap semua kehangatan dan kenangan yang tersisa. Jika ia berhasil lolos dan menjadi dayang kaisar, kecil kemungkinan ia bisa bertemu dengan ibunya lagi."Sayang, ibu mencintaimu. Jadilah gadis baik, jangan balas kejahatan dengan keburukan. Jadilah Haruno Sakura putri kecil ibu yang ceria. Jaga kesehatanmu, jika ada kesempatan kirimi ibu surat." Pelukannya terlepas, senyum masih terpatri diwajah teduhnya.

"Ibu juga, jaga kesehatan ibu. Aku akan mengirim surat. Mintalah bantuan kakek Jiraiya jika ibu merasa kesulitan. Aku juga mencintaimu bu." Mata Sakura masih berkaca-kaca namun senyuman manis terbit disudut bibirnya. Ia berbalik, melangkah tanpa keraguan menuju kereta kuda kaisar. Para pesuruh kaisar dan kusir kuda sudah siap ditempat dan tak berapa lama kemudian kereta-kereta kuda tersebut memacu membelah jalanan menuju kerajaan.

.  
oOo  
.

Sakura terpana saat pertama kali menginjakkan kaki ke dalam halaman istana. Ia bisa melihat bahwa istana benar-benar megah dan besar. Halamannya luas. Gerbang istana menjulang tinggi dan terlihat kokoh. Prajurit-prajurit berdiri di tiap titik bangunan. Dan ia bisa melihat banyak gadis yang sedang menunggu nasib sepertinya. Beberapa dari mereka berpakaian mewah, keranjang persembahan yang diisi dengan barang-barang yang terbuat dari material mahal, kimono yang terbuat dari serat sutra pilihan. Hingga perhatiannya terpecah saat seorang pria berambut putih dan terlihat tua berdiri di depan sebuah patung seorang kaisar.

"Selamat datang di kerajaan Uchiha. Saya adalah kepala dayang Sarutobi Hiruzen yang akan memandu kalian. Sesuai tradisi perayaan yang sudah berlangsung bertahun-tahun, beberapa dari kalian akan dijadikan calon dayang kerajaan. Dan jika kalian beruntung, kaisar akan memilih satu diantara kalian untuk dijadikan selir," Suara riuh redam para gadis tiba-tiba menginterupsi pidato dayang Hiruzen,

"Oleh karena itu saya harap kalian dapat mematuhi tata krama dan peraturan dalam kerajaan. Tetap menunduk hormat, jangan sekali-kali mencoba menatap sang kaisar. Ini semua demi kebaikan kalian," Dayang Hiruzen sedikit berkata lirih diakhir kalimat,"buat barisan horizontal. Kalian akan menghadap kaisar dalam bentuk kelompok kecil. Baiklah, perayaan musim semi dimulai."

Kepala dayang Hiruzen berbalik masuk ke dalam istana Suizei. Sakura menoleh kanan kiri, berusaha mengikuti barisan kelompok yang sudah mulai terbentuk. Perasaan gugup tiba-tiba melanda batinnya. Sebentar lagi ia akan menghadap kaisar.

"Hai." Seseorang dari samping berusaha menyapanya. Sakura menoleh, mendapati seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang dengan kimono biru laut yang membalut tubuhnya. Gadis itu menatap kearahnya dengan senyuman kecil, matanya biru. _Ia gadis yang cantik_ , pikir Sakura."Kau tahu, aku sudah lama sekali menunggu saat-saat ini. Aku benar-benar berdebar. Sejak kecil aku ingin sekali masuk istana dan berharap bisa menjadi salah satu dari selir-selir kaisar." Gadis itu terkikik dengan pipi merona.

"Huh!" Suara dengusan terdengar dari belakang. Sakura mengernyit. Seorang gadis berambut pirang yang sama dengan gadis tadi memasang wajah yang tak bersahabat. Kimononya berwarna ungu mengkilap dan terlihat halus dengan sulaman benang emas yang membentuk bunga lily memanjang memenuhi seluruh kimononya. Penampilannya benar-benar seperti seorang putri bangsawan.

"Gadis miskin sepertimu jangan terlalu bermimpi. Lihat baik-baik siapa dirimu. Jangan pernah berharap Yang Mulia Kaisar akan mengangkat selir dari gadis lusuh sepertimu." Mata violetnya menyalang sinis, nada bicaranya terdengar mengintimidasi.

Sakura bisa melihat gadis disampingnya hanya mencebik, raut wajahnya langsung tertekuk sebal."Sombong sekali dia, sudah jangan dengarkan dia. Ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?" Mata biru gadis itu mengerling, Sakura terkesiap."Haruno Sakura." Cicitnya kecil. Gadis itu tersenyum, matanya menyipit."Aku Yamanaka Ino senang berkenalan denganmu Sakura."

Wajah Sakura berbinar saat ia menyadari bahwa ia memiliki satu teman baru.

.  
oOo  
.

Kaisar Sasuke terlihat duduk dengan berwibawa diatas singgasananya. Ia memakai jubah kimono kerajaan yang berwarna dominan emas dan merah. Rambut hitamnya ditata dan terkuncir keatas dengan ditutup sebuah mahkota. Jenderal Naruto dengan jubah kemiliterannya berdiri gagah tepat dibelakang kaisar. Tangan kirinya menopang diatas sebuah katana. Dayang Hiruzen berjalan menghadap kaisar, ia bersujud dan membungkuk hormat kepada kaisar.

"Maaf Yang Mulia, persiapan perayaan musim semi sudah selesai. Mohon Yang Mulia memberikan titah untuk memulai perayaan."

Sejenak kaisar hanya melirik dengan pandangan tajam, sebelum ia memerintahkan dayang kepercayaannya untuk melanjutkan perayaan ini.

"Hn."

"Titah Yang Mulia adalah perintah bagi kami." Seperti mengerti akan arti ucapan kaisar, dayang Hiruzen membungkuk sekali lagi sebelum beringsut mundur untuk melanjutkan tradisi perayaan musim semi.

Satu kelompok kecil mulai berjalan ke depan singgasana kaisar. Gadis-gadis itu harus bersimpuh layaknya geisha dan menunduk tanpa berani melihat kaisar, mereka akan diberi kesempatan melihat kaisar hanya beberapa detik. Jika kaisar berkenan salah satu dari mereka maka ia akan dipilih untuk dijadikan dayang.

Namun, beberapa tahun belakangan ini hal itu jarang terjadi. Kaisar hanya akan duduk mengamati jalan perayaan berlangsung tanpa minat. Ekspresinya dingin dan datar. Jari tangan sebelah kirinya akan mengetuk-ngetuk berirama diatas kursi kekaisarannya. Iramanya seperti melodi kematian. Membuat beberapa orang disekitarnya berkeringat dingin tidak berani untuk mengusik kaisar.

Kaisar hanya akan menopang dagu, menutupi sebelah wajahnya. Jika sudah seperti ini dayang Hiruzen yang akan mengambil alih tugas kaisar. Menyeleksi beberapa gadis yang akan dijadikan dayang kerajaan.

.  
oOo  
.

Sakura mulai lelah, kakinya pegal berdiri menunggu giliran. Keringat mulai membanjiri tubuhnya.

"Demi dewa, kenapa lama sekali Sakura?" Ino mengeluh sudah berapa lama mereka berdiri menunggu seperti ini, juntaian kimononya mulai beralih fungsi menjadi kipas. Sakura menyeka keringat, ia berjinjit demi melihat sejauh mana antrian ini bergerak.

"Sebentar lagi Ino, kurang dua barisan lagi menghadap lalu kita." Jarak barisan dengan singgasana kaisar memang cukup jauh, namun dari sini Sakura bisa melihat bahwa gadis-gadis itu duduk bersimpuh dengan kepala menunduk. Samar-samar ia bisa melihat kaisar bertopang dagu sehingga menutupi setengah wajahnya.

"Selanjutnya."

Terlihat kelompok kecil yang menghadap kaisar sudah beringsut pergi, barisan mulai bergerak maju. Dua barisan yang akan menghadap kaisar harus ikut duduk bersimpuh mengikuti barisan kelompok kecil yang sedang menghadap kaisar.

"Sakura aku tidak tahan ingin melihat bagaimana wajah kaisar dari dekat." Ino berbisik-bisik lirih namun suaranya masih terdengar memekik kecil. Sakura yang duduk bersimpuh disebelahnya tersenyum mendengar antusiasme sahabat barunya.

"Sabar Ino, sebentar lagi kau akan bisa melihat wajah Yang Mulia kaisar. Tinggal satu barisan lagi maka giliran kita." Sakura bisa melihat ada seorang dayang wanita tua yang melotot melihatnya. Sakura meneguk ludah kemudian menunduk takut. Di dalam tradisi penyeleksian tidak boleh ada suara apapun yang terdengar kecuali sang kaisar.

"Selanjutnya."

Barisan yang menghadap kaisar sudah beringsut mundur. Sakura bisa melihat dari ekor matanya bahwa kelompok kecil yang ada di depannya sudah bergerak maju ke depan. Jantungnya semakin berdetak tak karuan. Sebentar lagi adalah gilirannya. Ia gugup sekaligus takut, ini pertama kalinya ia akan menghadap sang kaisar. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram keranjang dengan erat. Matanya memejam.

Yang selama ini ia dengar sang kaisar adalah raja yang berhati dingin dan kejam. Kaisar tidak pernah berhenti berperang dan membunuh. Katana sang kaisar menjadi sebuah legenda seperti pedang dewa kematian dengan batu safir merah yang terlihat seperti mata merah yang menyalang tajam. Ia tidak akan segan-segan menebas kepala seseorang yang menyinggung atau menentang kehendaknya.

Namun ada selentingan kabar yang mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya kaisar memiliki wajah yang rupawan. Inilah yang membuat sahabat barunya, Ino, ingin sekali melihat seberapa rupawan wajah kaisar. Jika ia memiliki nyali yang cukup tinggi untuk melihatnya.

"Selanjutnya."

.  
oOo  
.

Sudah berapa gadis yang terpilih untuk menjadi dayang. Gadis yang terpilih itu akan digiring ke sudut ruang istana Suizei bersama para dayang wanita senior yang lain. Kaisar Sasuke masih duduk menopang dagu, jari-jari tangan kirinya mengetuk berirama kursi singgasananya. Ia jengah dan ia merasa kesal. Sudah berapa kali ia melakukan ritual bodoh ini dengan dalih merayakan musim semi. Hingga sudah 8 tahun lamanya ia menunggu dengan sabar namun tak kunjung ada tanda-tanda bahwa reinkarnasi dewi itu muncul.

Ia menggeram, kemarahan tiba-tiba menyeruak direlung hatinya, tangannya mendadak berhenti mengetuk. Jenderal Namikaze yang berdiri disampingnya melirik was-was. Ia bisa merasakan bahwa suasana hati kaisar mendadak buruk. Tangan kaisar mengepal erat disamping kursi. _Ini tidak baik_ , batinnya.

"Selanjutnya."

Hingga saat suara salah satu dayangnya menyeruak meminta barisan berikutnya maju, sang kaisar tiba-tiba berdiri. Jenderal Namikaze sedikit tersentak kaget.

Angin musim semi tiba-tiba berhembus pelan. Menerbangkan beberapa kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran ke dalam istana Suizei. Kaisar bergerak melangkah menjauh saat barisan calon dayang itu mulai duduk bersimpuh di depan singgasananya, meninggalkan suara gemerisik saat jubah kekaisarannya bergesekan dengan lantai.

Ia sudah tidak perduli lagi, hatinya sudah diselimuti kemarahan. Putus asa mulai menggerogoti hatinya. Harus berapa lama lagi ia akan seperti ini?

Kaisar tidak tahu bahwa hal yang menentukan takdirnya sudah berada di depan mata. Setiap langkah yang ia ambil akan membuatnya semakin menjauh. Menjauh dari takdir yang menentukan nasib hidupnya. Membuat benang-benang merah diantara mereka semakin kusut.

Ketidaksabaran kaisar akan menjadi sebuah petaka baginya.

.  
oOo  
.

Jenderal Namikaze yang mengikuti di belakang langkah kaisar berhenti saat tiba-tiba saja kaisar menghentikan langkahnya. Tangan kaisar menengadah saat satu kelopak bunga sakura terbang dan jatuh di atas telapak tangannya. Mendadak hati kaisar gelisah. Jantungnya berdegup. Perasaanya benar-benar tak tenang. Ada apa ini? Firasat apa yang tiba-tiba datang menyerbunya?

"Selanjutnya."

Suara dayang Hiruzen memecah lamunannya. Ia berbalik dan melihat barisan para gadis itu mulai berdiri.

Tak sengaja mata hitamnya melihat mata hijau seorang gadis berambut merah jambu yang sedikit mendongak saat gadis itu berdiri dari duduknya.

"Tunggu!"

Suara kaisar yang tiba-tiba menggelegar di ruang istana membuat beberapa orang disana terlonjak kaget dan mengernyit bingung. Beberapa orang reflek mendongakkan kepala. Termasuk gadis merah muda itu.

Kaisar Sasuke tidak perduli jika tingkahnya yang tiba-tiba membuat perhatian semua orang tertuju padanya, ia tidak perduli saat ada gelenyar aneh yang merayap ditubuhnya ketika mata sehitam jelaganya bersiborok dengan mata hijau jernih itu. Seakan menyadari kelancangannya gadis itu tiba-tiba menunduk takut.

"Dayang Hiruzen."

Dayang Hiruzen tersentak saat tiba-tiba kaisar memanggil namanya."Hamba Yang Mulia."

Sorot mata kaisar masih menatap lurus kearah barisan kelompok kecil di depannya."Aku ingin mereka semua menjadi dayangku." Setelah mengatakannya kaisar Sasuke berbalik dan melanjutkan langkah.

"Sesuai titah Yang Mulia." Walaupun dalam hati dayang Hiruzen bingung, namun ia tidak berani membantah kehendak Yang Mulia Kaisar.

Kaisar Sasuke berjalan cepat, langkahnya lebar dan terburu-buru. Jenderal Namikaze yang mengikuti di belakangnya dibuatnya terheran-heran. Apa yang membuat suasana hati kaisar berubah drastis seperti ini?

Gelenyar aneh itu masih ia rasakan. Degub jantungnya berdetak dengan tempo cepat. Ia merasakannya, ia merasakannya. Merasakan perasaan aneh itu. Perasaan aneh yang menggebu-gebu. Tangannya mengepal erat, gairah hidupnya muncul menyeruak. Ada hasrat yang luar biasa tinggi muncul tiba-tiba untuk memiliki pemilik mata hijau indah itu.

 _Itu dia, itu dia. Dia sudah muncul, dia sudah datang._ _Belahan jiwaku_ _._

 _._

Chapter 2 : Persembahan Kaisar - End

.

A/N :

Kenapa aku suka sekali ya menyebut Naruto sebagai Jenderal Namikaze? Haruskah aku ubah?


	3. Chapter 3 : Calon Permaisuri

Disclaimer

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto  
Kutukan Sang Kaisar©Green Maple

.

.  
Genre : Alternatif Universe, Drama, Romance, Fantasy, Rate M.

Dont like dont read, please read and review.

.

.

Kutukan Sang Kaisar

Chapter 3 : Calon Permaisuri

Selamat membaca

oOo  
.

Dahulu sebelum peradaban manusia berkembang pesat di jagad raya. Sebelum para manusia berusaha untuk saling menjatuhkan. Beribu-ribu tahun yang lalu para dewa dan dewi kahyangan berbaur bersama mahkluk hidup di muka bumi. Mereka ditugaskan oleh sang Mahadewa Amaterasu untuk memegang semua kendali yang ada di muka bumi ini.

Dan diantara mereka ada seorang dewi yang dikenal sebagai salah satu dewi yang memiliki paras cantik dan berperangai lemah lembut. Ia adalah dewi musim semi. Sang dewi ditugaskan oleh Mahadewa untuk mengendalikan waktu kapan musim semi tiba dan berakhir dan ia dianugerahi sebagai ibu dari para hewan dan tumbuhan. Iris matanya berwarna hijau yang melambangkan keteduhan musim dimana kuncup daun hijau mulai tumbuh dan memenuhi seluruh muka bumi. Surai merah jambunya melambangkan kelembutan dari seorang hati wanita.

Beberapa dewa memiliki rasa terpendam kepada sang dewi musim semi. Termasuk seorang dewa kematian. Dewa yang terkenal akan parasnya yang tampan dan merupakan salah satu dewa penting dalam roda kehidupan manusia. Ia penguasa alam bawah atau alam kematian. Sang dewa jatuh cinta dan tergila-gila pada kecantikan sang dewi. Ia ingin mempersunting sang dewi musim semi. Namun, sang dewi menolak untuk dipersunting olehnya. Hingga suatu saat sang dewa diam-diam menculik sang dewi dan mengurungnya di alam bawah.

Suatu ketika saat sang dewi berusaha untuk melarikan diri, tanpa sengaja sang dewa kematian merenggut serpihan kemurnian sang dewi dalam pelariannya.

Mahadewa yang mengetahui hal ini murka dan menjatuhi hukuman kepada dewa kematian. Ia diusir dari kahyangan dan harus menjalani siksa kehidupan di muka bumi sebagai manusia biasa. Dan atas takdir yang merenggut kehidupan sang dewi, ia diberi kehidupan sebagai manusia supaya kelak ia dapat membantu anak manusia di muka bumi.

Hingga kutukan itupun datang.

.  
oOo  
.

Dayang Hiruzen terlihat berlari tergopoh-gopoh menyusuri sepanjang lorong istana Jimmu. Baru saja perayaan musim semi selesai digelar tiba-tiba ada seorang dayang yang mengatakan bahwa kaisar ingin ia segera menghadap. Ia menghela nafas panjang saat berada di depan pintu berukir lambang matahari. Umur yang sudah renta membuatnya mudah kelelahan, tidak seperti saat ia masih muda dulu. Saat membuka pintu berpelitur coklat keemasan di depannya, ia dapat melihat ada kaisar dan jenderal Namikaze di dalamnya.

"Dayang Hiruzen menghadap Yang Mulia. Ada gerangan apa Yang Mulia meminta hamba untuk segera menghadap?" Sejenak suasana peraduan kaisar terasa hening. Dayang Hiruzen yang bingung melirik jenderal Namikaze yang berdiri disampingnya dengan mimik wajah yang mengisyaratkan kebingungan yang kentara.

Jenderal Namikaze juga hanya bergeming. Tidak ada suara yang terdengar di ruangan inti istana Jimmu. Hingga suara lirih kaisar memecah keheningan diantaranya.

"Dia sudah datang." Suaranya lirih namun cukup didengar oleh dua orang lain yang berada di dalam peraduan kaisar.

"Maaf Yang Mulia? Apa maksud dari perkataan Yang Mulia?" Jenderal Namikaze bertanya mewakili kebingungan diantara mereka berdua.

Kaisar Sasuke masih berdiri di depan jendela, menatap lurus keatas langit seolah mencari kebenaran diantara kelip-kelip bintang yang bersinar malam itu. Angin malam berhembus pelan. Sang kaisar menutup mata merasakan semilir angin menerpa setiap pori wajahnya.

"Dia, dia yang akan membuka segel kutukan ini." Giginya bergemelutuk saat mengingat segel kutukan yang masih bersarang ditubuhnya selama bertahun-tahun.

Jenderal Namikaze dan dayang Hiruzen terkesiap mendengar kenyataan ini. Mereka berdua menoleh berpandangan satu sama lain tanpa berkedip.

"Maaf Yang Mulia. Apakah yang Yang Mulia maksud adalah gadis diantara dayang-dayang tersebut?" Dayang Hiruzen masih setia dalam posisinya membungkuk, ia mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan ini.

"Tapi, apakah anda yakin Yang Mulia?" Keraguan dari jenderal Namikaze seketika membuat sang kaisar menggeram.

"Kau meragukanku?!" Kaisar Sasuke mendesis, suaranya rendah namun penuh tekanan. Ia menoleh cepat menghadap dua bawahan kepercayaannya. Mata jelaganya menyalang tajam.

Jenderal Namikaze tersentak dan merunduk saat menyadari kelancangannya."Ampun Yang Mulia. Bukan begitu maksud hamba, hanya saja itu masih sebuah kemungkinan. Sebaiknya Yang Mulia jangan terlalu cepat untuk menyimpulkan. Bisa saja itu hanya perasaan sesaat."

Hembusan nafas kasar keluar dari indra penciuman kaisar."Lalu katakan apa yang sebaiknya aku lakukan?"

"Menurut hamba lebih baik kita selidiki ini secara perlahan-lahan agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan diantara para dayang."

"Perlahan-lahan katamu?!"

"Ampun Yang Mulia, saya setuju dengan pendapat jenderal Namikaze, sebaiknya Yang Mulia lebih berhati-hati."

Kaisar Sasuke bergeming. Jenderal Namikaze dan dayang Hiruzen tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan kaisarnya saat ini. Ini adalah masalah pelik dan ini begitu sensitif bagi kaisar. Mereka tahu apa yang dirasakan kaisar saat ini. Hanya saja ini tidak menutupi semua kemungkinan. Tidak gegabah adalah salah satu kuncinya dan mereka harus memastikan hal ini.

"Suruh para calon dayang itu untuk menghadap padaku malam ini setelah perjamuan malam. Aku akan memastikannya malam ini juga." Final sang kaisar. Suaranya datar namun itu cukup membuat dayang Hiruzen terhenyak sesaat. Deheman dari Jenderal Namikaze menyadarkannya dari keterkejutannya.

"Maaf Yang Mulia, apakah itu tidak terlalu cepat? Maksud hamba mereka masih terlalu dini untuk.." Bantahan dayang Hiruzen terhenti saat ia merasakan tatapan tajam dan hawa tidak enak menguar dan memenuhi ruangan peraduan kaisar. Seakan menyadari kesalahannya, dayang Hiruzen tidak ingin membantah dan membungkuk hormat untuk undur diri.

"Hamba akan melaksanakan titah Yang Mulia." Dayang Hiruzen beringsut mundur dan menjauh dari ruang peraduan kaisar. Jenderal Namikaze yang masih berada satu ruangan dengan kaisar hanya bungkam. Bukan hal baik jika membantah kaisar. Kaisar adalah orang yang keras kepala dan kaku. Sama seperti mendiang kaisar terdahulu.

"Yang Mulia, jika memang dugaan Yang Mulia itu adalah benar. Apa yang akan Yang Mulia lakukan?" Matanya menyorot penuh rasa penasaran. Dugaannya mungkin tidak akan meleset.

Kaisar Sasuke hanya melirik Jenderal kepercayaannya. Ia kemudian bergerak dan duduk di atas tatami yang tertutup karpet halus berwarna merah keemasan. Tangannya bergerak mengelus sebuah buku diatas meja.

"Tentu saja untuk menjadikannya permaisuriku."

.  
oOo  
.

Perjamuan malam sudah dilaksanakan beberapa saat lalu. Kedelapan belas dayang yang terpilih berbaris di depan ruang perjamuan. Tangan Sakura bertautan gugup dibalik seragam dayangnya. Ino berdiri tepat disampingnya. Sahabatnya itu terlihat sedikit antusias?

"Dengarkan aku. Kalian harus bersikap hormat dan santun. Tetap menunduk, jangan coba-coba melihat kaisar jika ia tidak berkehendak. Kaisar tidak suka jika ia terlalu lama ditatap. Itu tidak sopan dan mengganggunya. Jangan mengatakan sepatah kata apapun jika kaisar tidak bertanya padamu." Itu adalah suara dayang Hiruzen. Walaupun Sakura baru bersitatap dengannya dua kali namun suara khas kebapakannya membuat Sakura tidak mudah melupakannya.

Beberapa saat setelah mengatakan itu dayang Hiruzen bergerak menyingkir. Tiba-tiba pintu berukir matahari di depannya terbuka. Sakura langsung merunduk dalam bersikap khidmat. Seseorang melangkah tidak jauh di depannya. Gemerisik jubah menyapa indera pendengarannya. Ingin sekali ia mendongak untuk melihat siapa gerangan itu. Tapi nyalinya terlalu ciut untuk melakukannya.

"Hormat Yang Mulia." Serentak suara para dayang menggema di ruang depan perjamuan kaisar. Tidak ada suara balasan yang terdengar dari mulut kaisar. Sakura hanya bisa menebak-nebak apa yang terjadi.

"Semua calon dayang sudah hamba kumpulkan Yang Mulia."

"Hn."

Sejenak suasana menjadi hening. Dari ekor matanya sang kaisar berjalan kearah kanan. Sakura tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Sama sekali tidak ada petunjuk untuk menduga keadaan. Hanya sesekali suara gesekan jubah kaisar mengisi keheningan ruangan. Sakura menghela nafas lamat-lamat. Ia gugup tentu saja saat suara gesekan jubah kaisar semakin terdengar mendekat.

Dan saat ekor matanya menangkap juluran kain berwarna gelap berhenti di depannya, jantungnya semakin berdegup kencang. Matanya terpejam erat. Tangannya bertautan cemas dan keringat dingin mengucur di dahinya. Dalam hati ia terus merapal doa supaya tidak ada kesalahan yang ia perbuat kali ini.

"Kau. Merah muda." Jantung Sakura serasa ambruk ke perut saat mendengar suara itu. Jelas itu adalah dia yang dimaksud sang kaisar. Siapa diantara mereka yang memiliki rambut merah muda selain dia? Terkutuklah kau rambut. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya cemas."Y-ya Yang Mulia." Suaranya lirih, ia mencicit takut.

"Berdiri!" Itu perintah. Dan Sakura dengan kaki gemetaran berdiri mengikuti perintah kaisar. Ia masih menunduk dalam tidak berani untuk sekedar meminta bantuan sekitar.

Tiba-tiba jemari kekar yang terbalut jubah hitam itu terjulur menyentuh dagunya. Sakura terperanjat kaget. Matanya bersiborok dengan mata kaisar. Emerald bertemu Onyx dalam beberapa detik sebelum Sakura tersadar dan kembali menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Sekarang Sakura rasanya ingin sekali tersedot ke dalam tanah. Situasi yang menegangkan ini membuatnya takut setengah mati. Demi dewa apa salahnya kali ini? Apakah karena ia tidak sengaja menatap kaisar saat penyeleksian tadi? Sakura secara tak sadar menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Tutupi rambutmu! Aku tidak suka melihatnya." Hati Sakura langsung mencelos mendengarnya. Ia sudah terbiasa mendengar beberapa orang selalu meledek rambutnya yang tak biasa. Namun, ini berbeda saat yang mengatakan adalah sang kaisar. Ia takut setengah mati jika kaisar sudah berada dalam tahap batas kesabarannya lalu apa yang akan terjadi padanya?

Dengan suara bergetar Sakura mencoba menjawab perintah kaisar."Ba-baik Yang Mulia. Sa-saya mohon a-ampun." Ia menunduk takut. Dan kaisar langsung bergerak menjauh setelahnya. Sakura semakin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ini pasti karena ulahnya sehingga membuat kaisar tidak melanjutkan kegiatannya lagi. Pikiran-pikiran buruk mulai menyerang. Hukuman pancung menghantui pikirannya. Rasanya ia ingin menangis. Ia belum ingin mati, sungguh. Ia masih memikirkan ibunya.

.  
oOo  
.

Perjamuan makan malam sudah ia lakukan beberapa saat lalu. Sekarang saatnya memastikan kebenaran yang ada. Sasuke merasa sedikit gelisah. Bagaimana jika dugaannya salah? Maka ia akan menunggu lagi? Selama itukah? Giginya bergemelutuk. Amarah sedikit menguasainya saat beberapa kemungkinan itu menyela ke dalam pikirannya.

Tangannya terkepal erat. Matanya terpejam sesaat sebelum terbuka dan menampilkan mata sehitam jelaga yang seperti tak berdasar. Gelap dan suram. Ia berdiri melangkah menjauh dari meja perjamuan menuju pintu besar berukir matahari. Matahari? Dewa Amaterasu? Sampai kapan ia dipermainkan seperti ini?

Dengan menghentak keras pintu di depannya ia melangkah keluar. Matanya langsung disambut beberapa dayang yang berjejer rapi melingkari ruangan dan beberapa barisan calon dayang yang bersujud menunduk kepadanya. Mata hitamnya secara otomatis menyorot helaian merah muda diantaranya.

"Hormat Yang Mulia." Sapaan dan bungkukan hormat para dayang tak dihiraukannya.

"Semua calon dayang sudah hamba kumpulkan Yang Mulia." Suara dayang Hiruzen menyela lamunannya. Kaisar Sasuke menoleh dalam diam sebelum menjawab pernyataan dayang Hiruzen.

"Hn."

Kakinya bergerak kearah kiri. Memulai penyelidikannya dari pojok kanan barisan calon dayang. Ia melakukannya dengan cepat jika memang gadis itu tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda bahwa ia adalah takdirnya. Hingga ia berhenti pada seorang gadis berhelaian merah muda. Matanya terus menyorot pada helaian merah muda tersebut.

"Kau. Merah muda." Gadis itu tersentak. Ada sedikit rasa bersalah merayap dihati Sasuke saat mendengar gadis itu mencicit takut."Y-ya Yang Mulia."

"Berdiri!" Gadis itu berdiri takut-takut dengan tubuh gemetar. Tangannya mengepal erat dibalik jubah hakamanya, ironis sekali melihat belahan jiwanya begitu ketakutan padanya. Tangan dibalik jubah hakamanya terjulur menyentuh dagu gadis itu.

Ia bisa merasakan bahwa tubuh kecil itu menegang untuk beberapa saat. Matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata hijau teduhnya saat gadis itu mendongak dengan mata yang membelalak. Saat ia melihat matanya rasa itu kembali menyeruak. Rasa ingin memiliki yang besar. Mata hijau jernih yang begitu indah dibalik bulu mata yang lentik. Sasuke terhipnotis kedalamnya. Menatap lekat-lekat kecantikan yang terpancar dari gadisnya. Ingin sekali ia menyeret gadis itu dan menguncinya dikamar. Melakukan hal-hal menyenangkan dengan cara yang lembut dan penuh cinta.

Bibir merah merona diatas jemari ibu jarinya begitu sensual. Desiran hangat semakin menjadi saat ia melihat gadis itu menutup mata dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Apa ia sengaja melakukan itu? Apa ia ingin menggodanya? Cengkramannya mengerat. Erangan kecil hampir saja lolos dari mulutnya. Gairahnya memuncak ingin sekali melumat bibir tipis itu.

Wajahnya cantik dengan rambut merah muda yang terkesan lembut. Namun, tiba-tiba rasa tidak suka masuk direlung hatinya saat ia menyadari sesuatu. Ia tidak suka jika orang-orang melihat kecantikan gadisnya. Ia tidak suka jika gadisnya menjadi santapan bagi para dayang dan prajurit laki-laki di istana. Matanya terselimuti api cemburu.

"Tutupi rambutmu! Aku tidak suka melihatnya." Rahangnya mengeras saat mengucapkannya. Ia mencoba meredam sebisa mungkin amarah yang hampir meledak karena kecemasan.

Dengan suara bergetar gadis itu menjawab perintahnya."Ba-baik Yang Mulia. Sa-saya mohon a-ampun." Tidak ingin terlalu lama disekitar gadisnya ia beranjak pergi. Tidak baik jika berlama-lama dengan gadis itu. Bisa saja ia melakukan hal diluar kendali. Lagipula sudah tidak ada gunanya berlama-lama di sana. Semua sudah jelas. Tinggal satu tujuan lagi yang harus ia capai.

Menjadikannya sebagai seorang permaisuri dan ia akan selalu bersamanya.

.  
oOo  
.

Perjamuan kaisar baru saja berakhir. Sakura dan beberapa calon dayang kembali kedalam paviliun para dayang. Kecemasan masih tercetak jelas diwajah Sakura.

"Jangan khawatir Sakura. Semua akan baik-baik saja." Ino tersenyum lembut. Ia tidak ingin sahabat senasibnya merasa sedih karena kejadian tadi. Ia sendiri juga tidak tahu dasar dari tindakan kaisar. Menurutnya rambut sahabatnya ini memang terlihat tidak biasa. Bahkan sama seperti dirinya. Ino melirik rambut pirang dikepalanya. Dan ia melirik beberapa orang yang berjalan didepannya. Beberapa orang juga memiliki warna rambut yang tak biasa. Lalu mengapa hanya Sakura yang diperlakukan seperti itu? Dahi Ino mengernyit bingung.

Helaan nafas terdengar dari samping. Ino menoleh dan mendapati sahabatnya masih terlihat lesu. Saat mulutnya hendak mengucapkan sesuatu, suara dayang senior wanita menginterupsi."Kau, mintalah kain pada dayang dibagian belakang paviliun. Tutupilah rambutmu dengan sesuatu. Jangan sampai kaisar melihatmu lagi tanpa kain penutup."

Sakura berhenti berjalan dan mendengarkan dengan baik perintah dayang senior tersebut sebelum pergi beranjak ke belakang paviliun dayang. Ino dan beberapa dayang yang lain kembali berjalan menuju asrama para dayang wanita.

Sesampainya Sakura di belakang paviliun, ia mendapati seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang memilah-milah beberapa pakaian. Sakura mengetuk pintu dan melangkah kedalam setelah ada sahutan dari wanita tersebut.

"Ada apa? Ada yang bisa ku bantu?" Wanita itu memiliki bola mata coklat dan terlihat berumur seperti ibunya. Sakura maju selangkah dan sedikit bergerak gelisah."Umm, dayang Tetsumi menyuruhku kesini untuk meminta sebuah kain."

Wanita paruh baya itu menoleh dengan raut wajah bingung."Kain? Kain yang seperti apa?" Sakura semakin bergerak gelisah, bibir bawahnya ia gigit."Untuk menutupi kepalaku. Kaisar tidak menyukai warna rambutku." Sakura mencicit kecil diakhir kalimat. Mata dayang paruh baya itu otomatis bergerak melihat rambutnya yang berwarna merah muda. Menurutnya tidak ada yang salah dengan rambutnya, malah terlihat bagus. Memang warnanya tidak biasa tapi bukan berarti dia hanya satu-satunya disini. Tapi ini adalah perintah kaisar, jadi ia tidak mau ambil pusing.

"Baik, tunggu sebentar akan aku ambilkan." Wanita itu pergi ke belakang pintu. Mengobrak-abrik lemari penyimpanan dan menemukan sebuah bentangan kain panjang berwarna gelap.

Wanita itu kembali dengan sebuah kain gelap diatas tangannya."Ini ada sebuah kain yang tidak terpakai namun masih cukup bagus. Kau bisa menggelung rambutmu dan menutupnya dengan ini."

Sakura menerima kain gelap tersebut dan memandangnya dalam diam. Ironis sekali jika mengingat sang kaisar secara terang-terangan tidak menyukainya. Sakura kemudian berterimakasih dan berpamitan undur diri. Ia berjalan di sepanjang lorong istana sendirian. Menapaki jalan setapak yang menghubungkan antara paviliun dengan asrama dayang. Ia tidak tahu jika ada seseorang yang mengawasinya dari kejauhan.

.  
Ooo  
.

Jenderal Namikaze mendengar jika perjamuan malam kaisar baru saja selesai, ia kemudian langsung memutuskan pergi menuju ruang peraduan kaisar dan berpapasan dengan dayang Hiruzen di lorong istana.

"Dayang Hiruzen!" Mendengar seseorang memanggilnya, dayang Hiruzen berhenti berjalan dan menoleh ke belakang. Ia mendapati Jenderal Namikaze yang sedikit berlari kecil ke arahnya.

"Kudengar perjamuan sudah selesai dilaksanakan. Bagaimana?" Jenderal Namikaze berhenti tepat disamping dayang Hiruzen. Mereka kemudian kembali melangkah beriringan."Ya, kaisar sudah menyelesaikannya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan kaisar. Beliau tidak menyelesaikan penyelidikan terhadap semua dayang." Dayang Hiruzen merasa sudah cukup tua untuk melakukan ini. Ia menghela nafas lelah. Pemikiran kaisar memang susah ditebak.

"Apa menurutmu kaisar sudah menemukannya?" Mata jenderal Namikaze menyorot penuh rasa ingin tahu. Hal yang sudah kaisar dan diam-diam ia tunggu akan segera terjawab. Jika memang benar gadis itu adalah reinkarnasi dari sang dewi musim semi maka segel kutukan sang kaisar akan segera terlepas. Dan tinggal menunggu waktu.

"Aku harap begitu jenderal, sudah lama sekali hal ini dinantikan kaisar. Aku sudah terlalu tua untuk menunggu lama kapan _dia_ datang." Dayang Hiruzen menghela nafas lelah, jenderal Namikaze terkekeh melihatnya. Ia menepuk pundak dayang Hiruzen."Tetaplah hidup kek, jangan sampai kau melewatkan semuanya."

"Aku sudah terlalu banyak melihat semuanya, tidak ada yang aku lewatkan anak kurang ajar!" Jenderal Namikaze semakin terkekeh lebar saat melihat mata tua dayang Hiruzen yang mendelik ke arahnya. Sama sekali tidak menakutkan. Malah terlihat seperti orang menahan buang air.

Kelakaran mereka berhenti saat langkah kaki mereka berada di depan pintu peraduan kaisar. Jenderal Namikaze mengetuk pelan pintu didepannya hingga terdengar sahutan dari dalam.

"Hormat Yang Mulia." Sapaan hormat mereka ucapkan setelah memasuki ruang peraduan kaisar.

Jenderal Namikaze dengan cepat memulai pembicaraan diantara mereka. Rasa penasarannya sudah terlalu besar."Maaf Yang Mulia. Apakah Yang Mulia sudah menemukannya?" Saat mendongak untuk menelusuri jawaban yang akan keluar dari mulut kaisar, ia malah disajikan dengan pemandangan yang langka. Senyum kaisar yang terukir dibibirnya.

Kaisar tersenyum dengan sorot mata yang memancarkan kebahagiaan. Berbeda sekali dengan kaisar yang biasanya selalu terlihat marah dan tak bersahabat. Ini cukup langka dan membuat dayang Hiruzen serta jenderal Namikaze terheran-heran. Mereka mencoba berkedip berulang kali, mungkin ini hanyalah halusinasi. Namun saat mereka selesai melakukannya senyum itu masih setia terukir.

"Persiapkan semuanya, aku ingin penobatan permaisuri dilakukan secepatnya." Tanpa babibu, perintah kaisar meluncur bebas tanpa perlu menjawab pertanyaan jenderal kepercayaannya dan itu sukses membuat dua orang kepercayaannya menganga tak percaya.

Kaisar terlalu bahagia untuk menghiraukan ekspresi kebingungan diantara kedua orang bawahannya. Ia merunduk sembari mengelus sebuah buku bersampul coklat gelap. Jika gadis itu sudah menjadi permaisurinya maka tinggal menunggu waktu agar ingatan reinkarnasi dewi musim semi itu kembali. Sedikit lagi maka semua penderitaannya akan berakhir. Kesabarannya selama bertahun-tahun sudah membuahkan hasil.

Selesai sudah. Tinggal menjaganya dari dunia luar. Dari kemungkinan _orang_ _itu_ datang dan merenggut semua pengorbanan dan penantiannya. Kaisar Sasuke menggeram. Matanya berkilat penuh amarah. Ia tidak akan kalah, ia tidak akan membiarkan orang itu mengambil semuanya. Tidak semudah itu.

oOo  
Chapter 3 : Calon Permaisuri - End


	4. Chapter 4 : Perayaan Yang Tertunda

Haruno Sakura adalah nama dari seorang gadis yang selama ini ia tunggu bertahun-tahun. Nama yang tak pernah lepas dari semua asa yang ia harapkan setiap malam. Perasaan Sasuke penuh, hatinya membuncah. Seolah harapan yang selama ini tenggelam terkikis waktu, hadir kembali kedalam genggaman tangannya.

Ini memang berita yang luar biasa saat sang kaisar akhirnya menobatkan seorang wanita menjadi permaisuri. Selama bertahun-tahun kaisar selalu didesak untuk mengangkat seorang permaisuri dari para selir yang telah terpilih. Namun tak satupun dari mereka terpilih untuk diangkat menjadi seorang permaisuri. Dan keputusan kaisar kali ini begitu terburu-buru, pikirnya. Jenderal Namikaze merasa kaisar terlalu gegabah. Gadis itu hanyalah dari kalangan rakyat jelata.

"Apa maksudmu jenderal?!" Kaisar begitu marah saat keputusannya lagi-lagi ditentang. Ia hanya ingin segel kutukan itu segera terlepas dan ia bisa hidup normal seperti sedia kala.

Jenderal Namikaze merasa gelagapan akan tatapan tajam kaisar, ia mencoba bersikap setenang mungkin."Ampun Yang Mulia. Maksud hamba jika penobatan ini tetap dilaksanakan hamba pikir akan ada banyak gunjingan dari masyarakat dan beberapa sekutu kita Yang Mulia." Jenderal Namikaze menatap penuh keyakinan kedalam mata hitam kaisar. Ia hanya disuguhi dengan kemarahan kaisar yang terpancar dari kedua manik sehitam jelaga tersebut. Ia berharap semoga saja kaisar mau mendengar pendapatnya saat ini.

"Maaf Yang Mulia. Saya setuju dengan pendapat jenderal. Saya pikir itu terlalu terburu-buru untuk mengangkat permaisuri dari kalangan rakyat jelata. Itu melanggar prosedur kekaisaran. Hamba khawatir jika akan ada pemberontakan dari para sekutu nantinya." Dayang Hiruzen mencoba menekan semua ego kaisarnya. Ia mengerti kaisar sedang tersulut emosi. Berpikir jernih tanpa disulut emosi adalah kunci dari semua pemecahan masalah ini. Kaisar termasuk orang yang keras kepala dan susah ditebak.

"Jadi maksudmu aku akan membiarkan dia melakukan hal-hal rendahan sebagai pelayan?!" Suaranya mendesis sinis. Rahangnya mengeras. Kaisar Sasuke tidak suka jika membayangkan wanitanya melakukan hal-hal kasar seperti mencuci pakaian atau menyapu. Itu tidak pantas dilakukan untuk seorang calon permaisuri. Apalagi seorang calon permaisuri Uchiha.

Keadaan semakin memburuk. Jenderal Namikaze berusaha untuk menyela penghakiman kaisar."Maafkan hamba Yang Mulia. Bukan maksud hamba untuk merendahkan harga diri nona Haruno, hamba pikir terlalu berbahaya untuk menobatkan nona sebagai permaisuri untuk saat ini. Hamba pikir lebih baik nona disembunyikan disuatu tempat atau jangan sampai masyarakat mengetahui hal ini."

"Maksudmu jauh dari istana ini?!" Kaisar langsung mengernyit tak suka saat mendengar rencana ini. Menjauhkan kunci dari pemecah kutukannya sekaligus belahan jiwanya jauh dari jangkauannya adalah hal terbodoh yang akan ia lakukan.

"Yang Mulia jika nona Haruno menjadi permaisuri akan ada banyak orang yang mengincar nyawanya. Terutama para musuh. Dan tentu saja itu akan mempermudah _orang_ _itu_ untuk mengetahui siapa reinkarnasi dewi musim semi tersebut. Maka dari itu saya pikir lebih baik nona Haruno bersembunyi dengan berkamuflase."

"Apa maksudmu jenderal?" Dayang Hiruzen bingung dengan semua hipotesa jenderal yang sudah ia anggap anaknya sendiri tersebut.

Kaisar hanya bergeming menanti penjelasan jenderal Namikaze. Amarahnya sudah berada di ubun-ubun. Lelah sekaligus pusing dengan semua kegilaan ini.

"Maksud hamba biarkan nona Haruno tetap menjadi dayang dan biarkan dia berbaur dengan para dayang yang lain." Bibir kaisar terkatup rapat, alisnya bergerak naik. Ia mulai mengerti maksud sang jenderal. Itu memang rencana yang bagus dengan membuatnya berbaur dengan para dayang. _Orang_ _itu_ tidak akan tahu jika reinkarnasi dewi adalah salah satu diantara para dayang. Bersembunyi diantara mereka yang jumlahnya ratusan di istana ini. Dan ia masih bisa mengawasi dan menjaganya dari dekat sampai kekuatannya kembali.

"Aku mengerti."

Dayang Hiruzen diam-diam langsung mendesah lega. Selama beberapa menit disana ia cukup menahan nafas dengan kemarahan kaisar yang meledak-ledak. Pun itu tak luput dari pandangan jenderal Namikaze yang sedikit geli melihatnya. Namun diam-diam ia mensyukuri hal ini. Ketegangan beberapa saat lalu memang seolah membuat sarafnya serasa mau putus. Sejujurnya ia sendiri juga sudah merasa was-was akan nasibnya jika kaisar marah dan ia akan dihukum pancung. Tapi ia yakin dibalik sifat keras dan dingin Yang Mulia Kaisar, beliau tidak akan dengan gegabah mengeksekusi salah seorang bawahan kepercayaannya.

"Dayang Hiruzen, kau boleh kembali." Mendengarnya dayang Hiruzen langsung hormat undur diri dan menghilang dibalik pintu coklat berlambang matahari. Setelah kepergian dayang Hiruzen untuk sesaat ruang peraduan kaisar begitu hening. Kaisar masih duduk diatas tatami berlapis karpet merah yang dibuat dari seorang ahli di negeri seberang. Mengambil pena berbulu dan menulis sesuatu diatas gulungan.

"Jenderal."

"Hamba Yang Mulia."

Tangan kaisar berbalut kimono berwarna putih hitam terjulur. Menggenggam sebuah gulungan yang beberapa menit lalu ia tulis.

"Aku ingin kau memerintahkan Uzumaki Karin untuk kembali." Untuk beberapa saat jenderal Namikaze sedikit bingung dengan maksud Yang Mulia kaisar. Tangannya menangkap gulungan berwarna biru keemasan tersebut dengan lambang Uchiha sebagai penyegel diantaranya.

"Aku ingin dia menjaga Sakura dari dekat. Suruh dia menghadap kepadaku secepatnya setelah ia kembali." Jenderal Namikaze mengerti, gulungan yang ia bawa ini adalah surat perintah sekaligus surat kepindahan untuk wanita Uzumaki tersebut.

"Hamba mengerti Yang Mulia."

"Kau boleh pergi."

"Hamba mohon undur diri." Jenderal kemudian beranjak pergi dari ruang peraduan kaisar. Sepeninggal jenderal keluar dari ruangan, kaisar langsung mendesah berat. Memijit pangkal hidungnya lalu berganti ke pundak kanannya. Ia merasa begitu lelah. Tiba-tiba gerakannya berhenti. Ia teringat sesuatu. Sebentar lagi adalah hari pengasingannya. Ia mencengkeram erat pundak kanannya. Ia merasa begitu muak. Dan _sakit_. Tangannya bergerak mengusap ke belakang rambutnya yang sudah terbebas dari ikatan mahkota. Tergerai lembut menggantung menyentuh pipi. Belum ada yang pernah melihat kaisar sesantai ini tanpa rambut terikat.

Desiran angin begitu membuai kulitnya. Ingin sekali ia bertemu dengan gadisnya malam ini juga. Alih-alih bisa bertemu ia sendiri tidak tahu dimana kamar gadisnya berada. Jika ia tahu mungkin sedikit menyelinap tidak apa-apa. Ia terkekeh kecil mengetahui pemikiran mesumnya. Sungguh seperti bukan dirinya saja. Mungkin malam ini ia tidak akan bisa tidur nyenyak lagi. Bukan karena mimpi-mimpi buruk yang selama ini selalu menghantuinya tiap malam. Tapi bagaimana caranya ia menjadikan seorang Haruno Sakura sebagai satu-satunya wanita yang pantas bersanding dengannya.

.  
.

Pagi menjelang menyambut hari baru bagi seorang Haruno Sakura di lingkungan yang masih begitu asing baginya. Istana Uchiha memang begitu megah. Banyak pohon sakura dan pohon buah persik yang tumbuh di taman istana.

Buah persik merupakan buah yang tidak boleh sembarangan ditanam oleh rakyat jelata seperti dirinya. Konon ada sebuah cerita bahwa buah persik merupakan sebuah perwujudan dari air mata dewa Amaterasu yang jatuh ke bumi karena kematian dari seorang dewi kahyangan hingga menciptakan sebuah pohon persik yang berbuah manis dan segar. Maka dari itu buah persik begitu disakralkan dan hanya para bangsawan yang bisa mencicipinya.

Pagi ini Sakura harus membantu para dayang mencuci semua selimut dan baju seluruh anggota istana kecuali kaisar. Kaisar, permaisuri dan para anggota inti kerajaan memiliki dayang khusus untuk memenuhi semua kebutuhan sandang mereka. Saat ia keluar dari kamarnya ia bertemu dengan Ino.

"Pagi Sakura." Ino tersenyum lembut melihat sahabatnya terlihat baik-baik saja pagi ini.

"Pagi Ino." Sakura membalas sapaan pagi hari sahabat pirangnya. Saat mata Ino melihat gulungan rambut yang ada di kepala Sakura, ia sedikit mengernyit.

"Sakura, gulungan rambutmu sedikit kurang rapi. Bolehkah aku membantumu?" Mata Sakura langsung bersinar cerah. Jujur saja pagi tadi ia memang bangun lebih awal hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu bagaimana cara menggulung rambutnya dengan benar. Dan itu memang benar-benar membuatnya frustasi dan mendesah jengkel. Akhirnya penutup rambut yang acak-acakanlah yang terlihat oleh sahabat baik hatinya saat ini.

Ino dan Sakura masuk kedalam kamar dan berdiri di depan sebuah cermin berbahan dasar kuningan. Ino menempatkan dirinya berdiri dibelakang Sakura yang duduk dibangku kayu dan berkutat dengan kain dan rambut merah mudanya. Sakura hanya melihat dan menunggu bagaimana Ino begitu cekatan dan ahli dalam melakukannya. Seharusnya sedari tadi ia meminta bantuan Ino dan belajar sedikit darinya.

"Sudah selesai." Penutup kain gelap itu dililit ke kepalanya hingga tak ada rambut merah mudanya yang terlihat. Ada penjepit kecil berbentuk bunga yang terselip diantara kain tersebut untuk menjepit ujung kain. Terlihat begitu manis. Sakura tersenyum lebar. Ino yang melihatnya juga ikutan tersenyum lebar.

"Cantik sekali Ino, terimakasih."

"Sama-sama Sakura, ayo kita harus pergi."

Mereka berdua keluar dari kamar dan menapaki jalan menuju paviliun utama dayang. Mereka berkumpul disana dan mendapat beberapa arahan dari dayang senior wanita dan membagi tugas masing-masing. Sakura, Ino dan beberapa gadis lain ditugaskan untuk mencuci baju para dayang dan menyapu halaman taman istana Jimmu. Awalnya mereka pikir itu pekerjaan mudah kalau hanya mencuci dan menyapu. Tapi sayangnya mereka tidak memperkirakan seberapa luas halaman istana Jimmu sendiri.

"Demi dewa, banyak sekali sampah daunnya. Ini tidak akan selesai cepat." Keluh Ino sembari menumpukan dagunya di ujung gagang sapu.

Sakura menoleh dan mengadu sapunya dengan ujung sapu lidi Ino."Hei semangatlah. Waktu akan cepat berlalu jika kita menikmati pekerjaan."

"Sudah hampir sore dan kita masih saja menyapu." Gerutu Ino.

Sakura hanya terkikik geli. Ia masih memegang sapu dan menyapu dengan tenang dengan sedikit bersenandung. Suara gemerisik angin yang bergesekan dengan daun adalah melodi yang indah baginya. Ia menyukai semua tentang alam. Bagaimana suara air hujan menyentuh genangan air, bau petrichor, suara gemerisik dedaunan, suara serangga musim panas, bahkan suara jangkrik dimalam hari.

Tiba-tiba Ino menyikut lengan Sakura yang sedang membawa sapu. Sakura pun menoleh penasaran dan hanya disuguhi Ino yang curi-curi pandang kearah depan. Sakura yang penasaran menoleh kesamping mengikuti arah pandang sahabatnya.

Saat itu juga ia melihat pandangan mata kaisar yang tengah berjalan terus mengarah kepadanya. Tatapan mereka bertemu dan itu sukses membuat Sakura membeku ditempat. Cukup lama hal itu terjadi hingga kaisarlah orang pertama yang memutuskan pandangan mereka. Kaisar berjalan lurus dan menghilang pada sudut lorong istana.

"Demi dewa, kaisar sepertinya tadi melihat kemari. Uuh dan itu sukses membuatku berdebar-debar Sakura." Sakura berkedip, lamunannya buyar. Ia pun menoleh kesamping dan mendapati wajah sahabatnya yang sedikit berseri-seri.

"Ino, kau tidak waras." Ino mendelik mendengarnya. Ia kemudian memukul lengan Sakura hingga membuatnya sedikit terhuyung kedepan. Sakura tertawa. Mereka saling bercanda sambil bekerja menyapu halaman. Sedikit melupakan kejadian yang mengherankan tadi.

Saat pandangan Sakura mengarah ke depan, ia melihat dayang Hiruzen yang sedikit kesusahan membawa beberapa kain ditangannya. Sakura pun tergerak untuk membantunya. Ia berlari dan meninggalkan sapunya tergeletak diatas tanah begitu saja.

"Kepala dayang Hiruzen!" Dayang Hiruzen berhenti berjalan dan menengok ke samping mendapati gadis dengan penutup kepala berlari kearahnya.

Dayang Hiruzen hanya melihatnya dengan pandangan bertanya."Biar saya bantu membawakan." Gadis itu langsung mengulurkan tangan. Dayang Hiruzen melirik sejenak tangan terulur gadis itu. Awalnya ia ragu karena ini adalah tugasnya selama bertahun-tahun. Namun, pinggangnya yang sudah tidak bersahabat mengalahkannya.

"Baiklah, kau bawa ini." Dayang Hiruzen kemudian menyerahkan beberapa gulungan kain itu kepada Sakura. _Uh lumayan berat juga_ , batin Sakura. Dayang Hiruzen pun melanjutkan langkah dan diikuti langkah kaki kecil dibelakangnya. Sakura dibawa menapaki koridor-koridor istana dan melewati beberapa ruangan yang ada di dalam istana Jimmu hingga mereka terhenti di depan pintu besar berlambang matahari dengan ukiran emas. Ia tidak tahu itu ruangan apa. Hampir semua pintu di istana Jimmu memiliki pola yang sama. Tak terkecuali pintu di depannya ini.

Dayang Hiruzen kemudian mengetuk pintu dan sedetik setelahnya ia membuka pintu itu. Pintu itu terbuka. Sakura masuk mengikuti langkah tua dayang Hiruzen. Kesan pertama saat memasuki ruangan ini adalah begitu luas dan berbau harum. Ada sebuah karpet besar ditengah ruangan yang diatasnya terdapat sebuah meja dengan beberapa gulungan dan buku serta kuas pena. Beberapa lemari yang diisi buku dan tak lupa gulungan. Hiasan tulisan lambang kekaisaran Uchiha dan lukisan sebuah pohon sakura yang menempel besar di dinding.

Saat kakinya dibawanya masuk semakin ke dalam tak sengaja telapak kakinya menginjak karpet tersebut, begitu lembut, kepalanya menoleh kesamping dan ia terpana akan keberadaan sebuah ranjang besar dengan kelambu putih bersih menutupinya. Penyangga kayu ranjang dengan ukiran-ukiran naga meliuk ke seluruh penyangga yang berwarna emas.

Kamar ini benar-benar besar dan mewah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sakura berkedip-kedip mendengar suara tua dayang Hiruzen. Ia tersadar dari pemikirannya dan tersenyum kikuk kepada dayang Hiruzen yang melihatnya. Ia yakin ia pasti bertampang bodoh tadi.

"Maaf." Sakura tertunduk dan tersipu malu. Dayang Hiruzen hanya menghela nafas dan melanjutkan kegiatannya. Ia berjalan melangkah kedalam sebuah lemari kayu polos besar berwarna coklat bergagang emas dengan banyak ukiran naga.

Dayang Hiruzen kemudian meletakkan isi dari beberapa kain tersebut ke dalam almari kayu dan kemudian berjalan ke arah ranjang sembari memberi isyarat tangan kepada Sakura. Sakura mendekat dan mencuri-curi pandang kearah ranjang.

"Letakkan itu di atas meja. Bantu aku melepas semua ini." Dayang Hiruzen menunjuk kearah meja samping ranjang dan kemudian tanpa sepatah kata apapun mereka memulai untuk mengganti sprei ranjang mewah tersebut. Sakura masih tidak tahu siapa pemilik ranjang ini. Ia baru saja hendak ingin menanyakannya namun tiba-tiba saja dayang Hiruzen memekik.

"Argh!" Dayang Hiruzen mengaduh sambil memegangi pinggangnya. Sakura sempat terkaget namun ia tanggap apa yang sedang terjadi pada dayang senior di depannya ini. Ia kemudian beringsut mendekati dayang Hiruzen berada.

"Dayang Hiruzen, anda tidak apa-apa?" Wajahnya menyiratkan kekhawatiran. Apalagi saat dayang Hiruzen mengerutkan alis menahan sakit. Sakura mencoba menyangga dayang Hiruzen dengan tangannya agar tidak ambruk.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Ini sudah biasa terjadi." Tangannya mengibas-ngibas di depan wajah. Sakura kemudian memapah dayang Hiruzen untuk duduk di kursi bulat di depan meja. Tangannya memijat-mijat kedua bahu dayang Hiruzen.

"Aku memang sudah terlalu tua untuk melakukan ini semua." Dayang Hiruzen mendesah berat dan Sakura sangat khawatir melihatnya.

"Lebih baik anda istirahat saja kepala dayang. Biar saya yang menyelesaikan semua ini." Tidak ada jawaban yang terlontar dari mulut dayang Hiruzen selama beberapa detik. Ia diam seribu bahasa dan terlihat berpikir. Sebenarnya ini adalah kewajiban yang sudah ia emban selama bertahun-tahun. Namun apa daya jika usia sudah menggerogoti kesehatannya. Dan gadis ini tanpa pamrih ingin membantunya.

Dayang Hiruzen sedikit mendesah, kemudian ia mengangguk dan menepuk tangan Sakura yang masih memijat bahunya."Baiklah nak, aku serahkan tugas ini kepadamu. Kau cukup mengganti semua sprei dan selimut ranjang saja. Sisanya biar nanti aku yang urus." Dayang Hiruzen kemudian berdiri dengan pelan. Sakura langsung dengan sigap memapah dayang Hiruzen yang berjalan tertatih-tatih keluar ruangan. Saat ia membuka pintu, beruntung ia menangkap beberapa dayang yang berjalan di depannya. Ia berseru meminta perhatian dayang-dayang tersebut untuk membantu dayang Hiruzen kembali ke kamarnya.

Saat masalah tentang kepala dayang senior tersebut selesai, Sakura kembali ke dalam ruangan dan mulai menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Tangannya sibuk menarik kain putih yang menyelimuti ranjang besar ini dan ternyata ranjang ini benar-benar empuk. Berbeda dengan ranjang yang selama ini ia pakai. Ia menggelar sprei baru keatas ranjang tersebut dan mengganti selimut lama dengan selimut baru. Baunya benar-benar wangi, pikirnya.

Menata letak bantal dan selimut dengan rapi dan menyapu permukaan ranjang dengan tangannya sebagai sentuhan terakhir untuk membersihkannya dari kotoran. Selesai sudah. Ia tersenyum sembari menepuk kedua telapak tangannya. Ranjangnya memang besar jadi membutuhkan sedikit tenaga ekstra dari biasanya. Tapi itu bukanlah perkara sulit. Sakura sudah terbiasa akan hal itu.

Jika dilihat baik-baik ranjangnya benar-benar kelihatan nyaman. Seseorang yang tidur diatasnya pasti selalu tidur nyenyak dan bermimpi indah. Kapan ia bisa merasakan tidur diatas ranjang seperti ini? Hentikan Sakura! Jangan bermimpi. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa merasakannya seumur hidupmu. Sakura mendesah berat. Ia harus ingat akan siapa dirinya sebenarnya. Tidak ingin terlalu berangan-angan Sakura mulai beranjak dan mengambil selimut kotor diatas meja.

Tak sengaja bagian selimutnya menyentuh sebuah benda. Benda itu terjatuh dan terpental menggelinding ke bawah ranjang. Ia berjongkok untuk melihat kedalam kolong ranjang. Sudut pandangnya terlalu gelap untuk melihat benda apa itu. Material berwarna kuning yang mengkilap tertangkap netranya. Tangannya terjulur untuk menggapai benda tersebut. Ia sempat berdecak sebal karena susahnya jangkauan benda itu untuk tergapai.

"Ya ampun susah sekali."

Sakura masih berusaha, sesekali kernyitan tergambar jelas di dahinya.

Dan, Dapat !

Jemarinya bisa merasakan suatu benda dingin di ujung sana. Saat ia menarik benda itu, ia mendapati sebuah kalung dengan bandul berlambangkan kipas Uchiha dengan batu permata ditengahnya.

"Wah cantik sekali kalung ini." Sakura merasa takjub melihatnya. Kalung itu benar-benar cantik dan indah. Cahaya matahari yang menelusup masuk ke ruangan membuat kalung itu memantulkan binar-binar siluet warna-warni.

"Ceroboh sekali menaruh kalung ini sembarangan. Kalau saja aku berniat jahat, pasti sudah aku curi kalung ini." Sakura menggerutu dan mengerucutkan bibir, diam-diam mengutuk sang pemilik kalung yang dengan ceroboh menaruh kalung secantik ini disembarang tempat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Sakura terperanjat kaget mendengar suara baritone yang tiba-tiba saja memecah di dalam ruangan. Jantungnya berdebar kencang serasa mau copot.

Ia merinding saat sebuah hembusan nafas menerpa leher belakangnya. Matanya menyorot tangan besar yang menggenggam tangannya yang masih mengambang diudara. Jubah berwarna putih emas yang terlihat halus karena disulam dari benang sutra. Sakura meneguk ludah. Keringat sebesar biji jagung mulai keluar dari pelipisnya.

Sakura memejamkan matanya sesaat untuk mengumpulkan keberanian melihat siapa gerangan pemilik tangan ini. Dengan hati-hati ia menengadah dan menoleh kesamping kanan. Nyalinya langsung ciut saat ia mendapati manik sehitam jelaga yang menyorot tajam kearahnya. Seakan nyawanya ingin ia cabut sekarang juga. Tubuhnya langsung gemetar dan lemas. Ia ingin berlari dari kenyataan ini dan menangis sejadi-jadinya atas tindakan bodohnya kali ini.

Itu adalah kaisar Sasuke. Ya, tempat yang ia pijak ini adalah ruang peraduan kaisar.

.  
.

"Ya-Yang Mulia." Suaranya tercekat. Kentara sekali ketakutan yang menguap dari setiap kata yang ia ucap. Sakura sudah ketakutan setengah mati. Bayangan pengasingan atau hukuman pancung sudah menari-nari dibenaknya. Ia tidak akan bisa lari lagi dari semua ini.

"Katakan padaku apa yang sedang kau lakukan?!"

Pupil mata Sakura mengecil melihat tatapan tajam kaisar, ia pun semakin mencicit ketakutan."A-ampun Yang Mulia. Ha-hamba mohon ampun. Hamba tidak bermaksud u-untuk mencurinya." Tanpa sadar air matanya sudah menggenang dipelupuk mata. Namun kaisar masih mencengkeram tangannya yang menggenggam kalung tersebut.

Wajah cantiknya terlihat pucat dan tubuhnya gemetar. Kaisar menghela nafas dan menyesali keadaan ini. Ia kemudian dengan perlahan menurunkan tensi keadaan. Melepas cekalannya secara perlahan. Sedetik setelahnya gadis itu langsung berbalik dan mundur selangkah sembari menunduk dalam hingga sedikit membentur ranjang.

"Berikan kalung itu padaku!" Nada suaranya terdengar lembut, dengan penuh hati-hati kaisar mengendalikan nada bicaranya.

Gemetaran tangan Sakura terjulur memberikan kalung permata tersebut. Dari ekor matanya kaisar masih berdiri diam ditempat. Tidak tahu apa yang sedang kaisar lakukan. Tiba-tiba saja satu gerakan kecil terekam dari sudut sempit ekor matanya. Kaki kaisar melangkah ke depan dan itu membuatnya kaget. Sakura masih berusaha diam dengan posisinya yang membelakangi ranjang.

"Angkat kepalamu!"

Jantung Sakura semakin berdebar tak karuan mendengar titah tersebut. Disaat-saat seperti ini ia teringat akan ibunya. Ia berusaha menahan semua isak tangis yang akan meledak dari mulutnya. Tubuhnya semakin gemetar. Mungkin kaisar akan langsung memenggal kepalanya saat ini juga.

Terlihat langkah kaki kaisar malah semakin maju ke depan. Reflek Sakura bergerak mundur, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menjaga jarak dari kaisar hingga akhirnya ia tersudut, membentur ranjang dan jatuh terduduk diatasnya.

Namun bukannya berhenti kaisar justru memajukan tubuhnya hingga menumpukan kedua telapak tangannya diatas ranjang. Mengunci pergerakan gadis muda yang berani masuk kedalam wilayah pribadinya. Wilayah seorang pria dewasa yang penuh dengan hormon.

"Kau tahu, tidak ada seorangpun yang ku ijinkan untuk menduduki ranjangku."

Kaget. Bola mata Sakura langsung melebar. Dibalik selimut jemarinya semakin berkeringat dingin dan ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Tubuhnya gemetar. Hanya ada perasaan ketakutan setengah mati saat ini. Ia pasrah jika memang hari ini adalah hari terakhir hidupnya di dunia ini.

.  
.

Aroma bunga dan manis tercium dari jarak sedekat ini. Bulu matanya yang lentik, kulit putih tanpa cela dan bibir merah merona. Sasuke merasa tidak puas jika hanya seperti ini, ia menginginkan lebih. Penuh hasrat tubuhnya terus bergerak maju hingga terhenti saat bibirnya hampir mencium perpotongan leher Sakura. Ingin sekali ia memilikinya malam ini juga. Membayangkan melakukan hal-hal _menyenangkan_ dengan gadisnya, hanya berdua, dibawah sinar temaram rembulan yang mengintip disela kelambu seolah merasa iri akan keintiman mereka. Memuja setiap inchi lekuk tubuhnya. Menghujani gadisnya dengan kecupan dan membisikan kata-kata cinta.

Seakan tersadar kaisar meneguk ludah dan memejamkan mata, berusaha menekan semua imajinasi liar yang mendominasi pikirannya beberapa saat lalu. Ia merasa seperti pria tua mesum yang kurang ajar.

Menghela nafas gusar, kaisar segera beranjak berbalik memunggungi Sakura menuju sebuah meja yang terdapat sebuah kotak kayu diatasnya. Ia membukanya dan menyimpan kalung itu kedalam kotak tersebut. Dengan tenang kaisar berjalan kembali menuju meja ditengah ruang tak mengacuhkan Sakura yang masih membeku ditempat yang sama.

"Mau sampai kapan kau akan terus disitu?" Sakura tersentak akan pertanyaan kaisar. Beberapa saat lalu ia merasa seperti seekor kelinci yang terjepit diantara singa yang lapar.

Dengan gusar Sakura berdiri,"Ha-hamba minta maaf Ya-Yang Mulia. Ha-hamba mohon undur diri." Sakura pun merunduk pamit dan dengan cepat mulai bergerak keluar dari ruang peraduan kaisar.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu keluar dari sini?" Reflek langkah Sakura terhenti. Ia ingin menangis sekarang juga. Wajahnya sudah pucat pasi. Akhiri ini sekarang juga dewa. Ia tidak ingin terjebak terlalu lama disini.

"Kemari!" Sakura terdiam. Matanya mengerling kesana kemari. Ia ragu, bingung sekaligus takut. Tak selangkahpun ia bergerak melaksanakan perintah kaisar.

"Kau tidak mendengar perintahku?!" Tatapan tajam dari kaisar membuatnya terkesiap. Dengan langkah kecil ia berjalan kearah kaisar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari lantai. Sasuke melirik gadisnya dari sudut ekor mata. Diam-diam ia tersenyum tipis disalah satu sudut bibirnya. Tangannya bergerak mengambil kuas dan mencelupkannya kedalam kotak tinta.

"Duduklah!" Dengan takut-takut Sakura duduk bersimpuh disamping kaisar namun masih berjarak cukup jauh.

"Lebih dekat." Sakura bingung, namun ia tidak berani melawan perintah kaisar.

"Lebih dekat lagi." Perasaannya semakin bergemuruh takut. Sakura pun dengan hati-hati bergerak maju semakin ke depan. Hanya sudut meja yang memisahkan mereka.

Tak ada percakapan diantara mereka. Hanya sesekali suara gesekan kertas yang terdengar. Cukup lama ia duduk berdiam diri bersama kaisar. Sakura masih dilanda kecemasan, ia hanya bisa terdiam dan menahan rasa pegal diantara kakinya. Ia sempat merasakan kantuk dan harus menahannya sebisa mungkin. Pikirannya terkadang melalang buana kemana-mana.

"Kau pernah mendengar sebuah cerita?" Sakura bergerak gelisah, wajahnya menunjukkan raut kebingungan. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud kaisar. Sakura hanya mengerjap-ngerjap polos.

Merasa tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari gadis musim semi disampingnya, Sasuke berhenti sejenak dari gulungan yang ia kerjakan dan menoleh kearah gadis merah muda disampingnya.

Melihat pergerakan itu, reflek Sakura langsung menundukan kepala."Cerita tentang kemarahan seorang dewa terhadap anak manusia." Tukas kaisar. Sakura mulai mengerti apa yang dimaksud kaisar.

"A-ampun Yang Mulia, ha-hamba pernah mendengar cerita itu dari ibu hamba."

Sasuke yang mendengar hal itu langsung tertarik dan memberi atensi penuh kepada gadis merah muda disampingnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Sakura sempat bingung. Matanya liar melirik kesana kemari. Sesekali ia mengerutkan alis dan terlihat berpikir.

"I-itu adalah sebuah dongeng cerita. Diceritakan turun temurun dan menjadi sebuah legenda yang berkembang di masyarakat. Ha-hamba sendiri tidak pernah tahu kebenaran akan cerita itu. Ta-tapi hamba merasa bahwa apa yang dilakukan kaisar itu sungguh sangat disayangkan. Dan hamba berharap semoga kelak hal itu tidak akan terjadi lagi. Dewa memiliki welas asih yang tinggi dan hamba pikir semua orang berhak memperoleh kesempatan kedua." Sakura mengigit bibir bawahnya setelah mengatakan hal itu.

Keheningan kembali terasa diantara mereka berdua. Sakura merasa gelisah dan bingung dengan situasi ini. Ia hanya mengungkapkan pemikirannya dan menjawab pertanyaan kaisar. Tapi kenapa hawa ruangan begitu tidak enak? Tiba-tiba pemikiran buruk menyergap benaknya. Apakah ia melakukan kesalahan lagi? Apakah yang ia ucapkan tadi salah? Sakura semakin pucat. Jantungnya semakin berdegup kencang dan ia semakin gelisah. Nyalinya ciut dan ia ingin sekali berlari dari sini dan mengurung diri dikamar.

"Begitukah?" Tautan jemari Sakura semakin rapat. Ia tidak ada nyali sama sekali untuk menengadah. Namun, tiba-tiba gulungan rambutnya terlepas. Mata Sakura reflek melebar. Ia kaget setengah mati dan tak menyangka rambut merah mudanya akan terekspos di depan mata kaisar. Ketakutan semakin menyerang jiwa Sakura. Memori otaknya secara otomatis mengulang kejadian saat wajah kaisar begitu tak suka melihat rambut merah mudanya.

Ibarat, Sakura bagaikan kelinci kecil yang siap menunggu dieksekusi.

.  
.

Berhentinya waktu adalah hal yang paling diinginkannya saat ini juga jika saja dewa memang masih memiliki welas asih seperti yang dikatakan gadis ini. Sasuke mengulurkan tangan saat ia melihat helaian merah muda kesayangannya menjuntai indah menyentuh bahu sang gadis. Jemarinya mengamit ujung dari beberapa helaian rambut merah muda tersebut dan membawanya kedalam kecupan yang lembut.

Ia bisa melihat tubuh gadis di depannya ini sempat berjenggit. Sakura pasti tidak mengira akan seperti ini. Bahkan ia sendiripun tak mengira bahwa tubuhnya akan bereaksi lebih seperti ini. Lagi, tangannya terjulur menggapai dagu mungil Sakura. Mengangkat kepalanya yang terus tertunduk agar ia dapat melihat paras ayu sang gadis musim semi.

"Lihat aku!"

Netra hijau teduh kesayangannya bersembunyi saat wajah itu menengadah. Sakura sempat menahan nafas saat kaisar menyentuhnya dan ia menutup rapat matanya saat wajahnya ditengadah. Sasuke mengamati wajah Sakura lekat-lekat. Seolah kelinci kecil ini adalah mangsa empuk yang harus diseleksi ketat.

"Katakan padaku!"

Suaranya lirih hampir menyerupai sebuah bisikan.

"Apa istimewanya dirimu?"

Berlalu tersapu angin menembus indra pendengaran.

"Kau hanyalah gadis biasa."

 _Gadis yang berhasil menarik perhatianku._

"Hanya gadis dari rakyat jelata."

 _Yang mampu membuatku bertingkah tak biasa_.

"Tahukah kau?"

Tak ada jawaban. Sakura terlalu takut untuk menjawab semua perkataan kaisar. Ia takut menerima kenyataan ini. Deru nafasnya menderu dan ia meneguk ludah susah payah.

Tok tok tok.

Terdengar suara pintu ruangan peraduan kaisar diketuk. Sasuke menghembuskan nafas kasar dan memejamkan mata, ia pun melepas tautan jemarinya.

"Masuk!"

Kaisar berpaling membelakangi saat terlihat sosok dayang Hiruzen yang masuk ke dalam ruangan. Sakura dengan cepat membenahi tatanan rambutnya.

"Ampun Yang Mulia. Maafkan hamba karena hamba telah lalai dari pekerjaan dan menyerahkan tugas ini pada orang lain."

"Hn. Tak apa."

Dayang Hiruzen sempat terdiam. Ia bingung dengan perubahan suasana hati kaisar. Ia pikir kaisar mungkin akan marah. Matanya berpaling melihat satu-satunya wanita disini. Dan ia semakin dibuat heran dengan mimik wajah dayang baru tersebut yang begitu pucat dan berkeringat.

"Kalau begitu hamba mohon undur diri dan membawa dayang baru ini keluar Yang Mulia."

"Hn."

Dayang Hiruzen kemudian menoleh dan memberi kode kepada Sakura untuk keluar mengikutinya. Sakura pun tanpa pikir p langsung bergegas berdiri dan undur diri dari ruangan mengikuti langkah kaki sang kepala dayang.

.  
.

Matahari semakin turun dan bersembunyi dibatas cakrawala. Burung-burung malam mulai bergerak meninggalkan sarang dan siluet jingga terlukis cantik di ufuk barat dengan beberapa bintang senja yang sudah mulai terlihat. Angin mulai berganti berhembus dingin menusuk kulit. Kaisar masih terduduk diam diatas tatami setelah kepergian kepala dayang Hiruzen dan seorang dayang wanita beberapa saat lalu.

Haruno Sakura.

Hembusan nafas lolos membaur bersama angin yang bertiup lembut menyentuh helaian mahkota yang menjuntai lepas, menyentuh pipi yang tertarik keatas mengukir sebuah senyuman yang tak biasa orang lain lihat.

 _Tahukah kau? Bertahun-tahun lamanya aku menunggumu._

.

.

Chapter 4 : Perayaan Yang Tertunda-End


	5. Chapter 5 : Sedikit Keributan

Sakura masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi semalam. Hampir semalam suntuk ia memecahkan maksud dari semua perlakuan kaisar namun ia sama sekali tidak menemukan petunjuk apapun. Ia gelisah dalam tidurnya hingga membuatnya tak bisa tidur semalaman. Kenapa kaisar memperlakukannya seperti itu? Apa sebenarnya maksud dari semua ini? Sakura mengerang dan menghembuskan nafasnya frustasi.

"Hei, apa yang kau pikirkan?" Ino menyenggol lengan Sakura dan membuatnya langsung tersadar dari lamunan. Sakura meringis dan merasa bodoh.

"Aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu." Tangannya kembali bergerak, mencuci kain-kain selimut para dayang dan prajurit. Hari ini adalah tugasnya untuk mencuci baju bersama Ino dan yang lain.

"Kau bisa membaginya denganku Sakura. Kau tahu, kau terlihat kurang tidur. Apakah itu masalah yang berat?" Ucap Ino menyiratkan kekhawatiran kepada sahabat merah mudanya.

Sakura menggeleng cepat sembari tersenyum tulus."Ah tidak apa-apa Ino. Aku tidak apa-apa. Terimakasih." Tangannya semakin bergerak semangat mencuci helaian kain selimut yang ada di dalam ember kayu. Sakura berusaha menyembunyikan permasalahannya sebisa mungkin. Kejadian kemarin tidak boleh ada yang tahu, termasuk Ino.

"Jika ada sesuatu, ceritakanlah padaku. Oke?" Sakura mengangguk membalas pertanyaan Ino. Ia merasa senang memiliki sahabat yang perhatian seperti Ino. Mereka kembali mencuci kain dan baju yang masih berember-ember. Beberapa dayang yang lain terlihat sibuk menjemur dan mondar-mandir mengambil beberapa kebutuhan dapur kerajaan.

"Ini benar-benar menjengkelkan. Mau sampai kapan aku mencuci ini? Pekerjaan seperti ini tidak pantas aku kerjakan." Gerutuan seseorang membuat Sakura dan yang lain berhenti mencuci. Terlihat gadis cantik berhelaian pirang menggerutu dan melayangkan tatapan jijik kedalam ember.

"Shion-san, berhentilah mengeluh. Lakukan saja tugasmu." Ucap Ino memutar bola mata dan kembali mencuci baju dalam embernya.

Shion yang mendengarnya mendengus jengkel dan melayangkan tatapan remeh kearah Ino yang sedang sibuk mencuci.

"Kau itu hanyalah rakyat jelata. Pekerjaan seperti ini memang pantas untukmu. Berbeda denganku. Ayahku kaya dan seharusnya aku berada disisi kaisar sebagai selir. Bukan mengerjakan pekerjaan hina seperti ini."

Ino mendengus. Sejujurnya ia jengah dengan sifat manja putri _bangsawan_ Miko satu ini.

"Maafkan hamba nona besar, sebenarnya kau tidak ada bedanya dengan hamba yang hina ini. Orang kaya atau tidak kau tetaplah dayang disini. Terima saja dan tak perlu banyak bertingkah!" Sembur Ino malas.

Shion yang mendengarnya langsung melotot tajam penuh amarah.

"Tutup mulutmu dasar budak hina! Kau tidak tahu sedang berbicara dengan siapa heh!" Teriak Shion tak terima, ia berdiri dan berkacak pinggang dengan angkuh.

Ino yang sudah muak dengan sifat arogan Shion mulai berdiri dan merasa tertantang. Sakura merasa cemas setengah mati. Bagaimana jika para dayang senior tahu akan hal ini?

"Ino, hentikan! Jangan meladeninya!" Sakura menggeleng menghentikan pergerakan Ino dan berusaha untuk meredam amarahnya agar Ino tidak berbuat nekat.

"Tidak Sakura. Anak manja ini perlu diberi pelajaran sopan santun." Desis Ino berusaha lepas dari dekapan Sakura yang melilitnya.

"Kau yang seharusnya diberi pelajaran agar tahu dimana kedudukanmu yang sebenarnya budak!" Kemarahan Ino memuncak mendengar sahutan gadis kurang ajar ini. Dengan cepat tangannya melayang menyambar Shion.

"Kemari kau nenek sihir!"

Sakura yang berada ditengah mereka membelalak ngeri, dengan sigap ia menahan Ino agar tidak bertindak lebih jauh. Namun sabetan tangan Ino hanya menyentuh ujung baju dayang Shion hingga membuatnya robek.

"Kau!" Shion yang tak terima dengan cepat membalas. Ia pun melayangkan pukulan kearah Ino.

PLAK !

"Argghh...!"

Semua orang yang berada disana terkesiap.

"Sakura!" Sakura terduduk merintih kesakitan. Ino langsung berjongkok dan melihat keadaan sahabat baiknya. Tangan Shion yang hendak memukul Ino meleset dan malah mengenai Sakura yang berdiri lebih dekat dengannya. Sakura jatuh terjerembab dengan luka pukul dipipi.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?" Ino merasa khawatir setengah mati mendengar Sakura yang merintih kesakitan. Darah mengalir dari sudut bibir Sakura. Bibirnya sobek. Dan Ino merasa marah melihatnya.

Shion yang sudah melakukannya merasa tak menyesal sama sekali. Dengan sombongnya ia berdiri menjulang dihadapan Sakura dan Ino yang terduduk.

"Itulah akibatnya jika kalian menantangku. Awas saja jika ada diantara kalian yang mengadukan ini kepada dayang senior. Kalian akan merasakan akibatnya nanti!" Shion menatap tajam kearah dayang-dayang lain yang berada disekitar dan melihat kejadian. Kemudian dengan angkuh ia berlalu pergi dari sana. Para dayang lain seolah tak pernah melihat kejadian itu dan mulai berangsur membubarkan diri.

.  
.

Sakura merintih kesakitan memegangi bibirnya yang robek. Berbicara saja terkadang terasa perih apalagi untuk makan. Ia melenguh _._ Baru saja ia selesai mengompres pipinya yang sedikit lebam. _Kuharap lukanya cepat sembuh._

Ia teringat dengan Ino yang terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Ia terus mengatakan bahwa ia menyesal dan merasa bodoh karena meladeni si nenek sihir. Sakura yang tak tega terus menghiburnya dan menenangkannya. Ia bersyukur bahwa sahabatnya itu baik-baik saja. Ia khawatir jika kejadian ini sampai ke telinga para dayang senior.

Suara derap langkah terdengar melewati kamarnya. Pintunya menjeblak dan terlihat dayang Tetsumi berdiri disana.

"Cepat berdiri pemalas. Sebentar lagi pertemuan penting dengan para petinggi kerajaan akan diselenggarakan!"

"Baik dayang Tetsumi." Sakura berdiri dan membungkuk hormat kepada dayang senior Tetsumi yang melihatnya galak.

Dayang Tetsumi merupakan dayang wanita yang paling senior di kerajaan. Ia sudah mengabdi pada kerajaan Uchiha lebih lama dari dayang Hiruzen. Dayang Tetsumi bertugas untuk mengawasi dan mengatur semua kebutuhan dapur dan sandang anggota kerajaan.

Sakura mengehela nafas. Ia berjalan kearah cermin dan merapikan baju dayangnya. Rambutnya sudah tersanggul rapi. Mudah-mudahan tidak ada hal aneh yang terjadi lagi hari ini.

Dengan mantap ia berjalan keluar kamar dan mengikuti arah dayang Tetsumi untuk menyiapkan perjamuan makan siang.

.  
.

Sasuke sudah meminta para petinggi dan penasehat kerajaan untuk menghadiri pertemuan siang ini. Pertemuan ini rutin ia selenggarakan untuk membahas perkembangan musuh dan strategi diplomasi ke kerajaan sekutu.

Ia mengenakan jubah besar kekaisaran berwarna biru dengan sulam emas berlambang Uchiha di punggungnya. Mahkota kekaisaran tersemat pada surai rambutnya yang digelung rapi.

Sasuke melihat kedatangan dayang Hiruzen dari pantulan cermin di depannya.

"Yang Mulia. Semua persiapan pertemuan sudah selesai. Para petinggi dan penasihat kerajaan sudah menunggu." Ujar dayang Hiruzen sembari membungkuk hormat.

"Kita kesana."

Kaisar langsung berbalik dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan ruang peraduan diikuti jenderal Namikaze dan dayang Hiruzen yang berjalan dibelakangnya.

Derap langkah beberapa orang terdengar melewati lorong istana. Sakura gugup setengah mati. Sebentar lagi kaisar akan datang.

Setelah mempersiapkan jamuan makan siang. Sakura dan beberapa dayang yang lain menunggu berjejer di luar ruangan. Mereka ditugaskan agar selalu siap kapan saja jika kaisar dan petinggi kerajaan membutuhkan sesuatu.

"Yang Mulia kaisar memasuki ruangan." Suara dayang Hiruzen menggelegar memberitahu kedatangan kaisar kepada para hadirin. Semua orang yang berada di ruangan, termasuk petinggi dan penasihat kerajaan berdiri menyambut kedatangan kaisar.

"Semoga Yang Mulia selalu diberi kesehatan dan panjang umur." Sahut para petinggi dan penasihat kerajaan berbarengan.

Sakura merunduk tidak berani melihat keadaan sekitar. Gemerisik jubah kaisar tertangkap indra pendengarannya. Setelahnya kaisar menempatkan diri diujung meja dan memulai perjamuan makan siang.

.  
.

Perjamuan makan siang pun selesai diselenggarakan. Kaisar dan para petinggi kerajaan berpindah ke ruang pertemuan di istana Suizei.

Kaisar duduk diujung meja dan dikelilingi oleh para petinggi dan penasihat kerajaan.

"Shimura-san bagaimana perkembangan diperbatasan selatan?"

Shimura Sai, 27 tahun pria berkulit pucat dengan hakama hitamnya yang selalu tersenyum itu merupakan mata-mata kerajaan yang bertugas mengawasi setiap pergerakan mencurigakan. Ia ditugaskan untuk berjaga diperbatasan selatan Uchiha.

Beberapa bulan lalu terdengar kabar bahwa kerajaan Amegakure hendak melancarkan serangan diam-diam dengan menelusup masuk ke wilayah selatan perbatasan kerajaan.

"Ampun Yang Mulia. Sejauh pengamatan, saya melihat beberapa pergerakan mencurigakan. Ada beberapa penduduk di desa yang mulai menghilang satu persatu." Kaisar mengernyit. Sebelah tangannya bertopang dagu."Kau sudah menyelidiki kemana hilangnya para penduduk itu?"

"Hamba sudah menyelidikinya Yang Mulia. Ada yang melihat mereka diculik dan dibunuh oleh seseorang." Hembusan nafas kasar meluap diruang pertemuan. Para petinggi dan penasihat kaisar mulai merasa cemas. Mereka menyadari perubahan hati kaisar yang mendadak buruk.

"Yang Mulia. Sebaiknya kita mengirim beberapa pasukan untuk menyelidiki perkara ini dan menangkap pelaku sebenarnya secara diam-diam." Sasuke melirik sumber suara yang baru saja mengungkapkan pendapatnya.

Hatake Kakashi, pria 35 tahun yang memiliki rambut perak dan selalu menggunakan masker untuk menutupi setengah wajahnya adalah salah satu penasehat kaisar yang paling ia percaya.

"Kau benar Hatake-san. Segera kirim beberapa pasukan ke perbatasan selatan. Amankan wilayah. Bunuh semua orang yang terlihat mencurigakan! Laporkan jika ada pergerakan musuh!"

"Baik Yang Mulia."

Mata kaisar terlihat mengerling kearah pria yang memakai jubah merah kecoklatan."Bagaimana kabar tawaranku beberapa hari lalu Akasuna-san?" Akasuna-san terbatuk dan mengelap mulutnya dengan sarung tangan putih.

Akasuna Sasori, 33 tahun adalah salah satu diplomat kerajaan yang handal dari keluarga Akasuna yang sudah mengabdi semenjak kekaisaran terdahulu.

"Hamba sudah meminta utusan untuk mengurusnya Yang Mulia. Kerajaan Suna menerima tawaran itu asalkan kerajaan memberikan beberapa hasil bumi kepada penduduk disana."

Kaisar menyeringai dibalik tangannya yang memainkan jemari.

"Katakan pada mereka aku akan memberikannya."

Semuanya mendesah. Hatake Kakashi terlihat mengangguk-anggukan kepala. Jenderal Namikaze tersenyum kearah Shimura Sai.

"Baik Yang Mulia." Sahut Akasuna Sasori.

.  
.

Sakura sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya membersihkan sisa perjamuan makan siang beberapa saat lalu. Namun masih banyak pekerjaan dayang yang harus ia lakukan, ia pun ditugaskan untuk membersihkan lantai dan mengepel istana Jimmu.

"Sakura!" Seru Ino sedikit kencang. Yang dipanggil hanya bergumam sembari asik mengepel lantai.

"Hei jidat!" Sakura menoleh sebal saat mendengar julukan baru dari sahabat pirangnya ini. Ino tertawa cekikikan."Hei jangan berwajah seperti itu!" Sakura merajuk, wajahnya cemberut. Tangannya bergerak kasar menggesek permukaan lantai kayu.

Helaan nafas keluar dari mulut Ino."Sakura!" Seru Ino sekali lagi. Mereka harus melakukan obrolan itu dengan cara berbisik-bisik.

"Hnn..." Gerutuannya semakin dalam. Ino tertawa geli dan mulai mendekat.

"Apa kau tahu bahwa sebentar lagi ada perayaan bulan purnama?"

"Ha?" Sakura menoleh dengan wajah bingung. Tak pernah pun ia mendengar ada sebuah perayaan seperti itu."Apa kau sedang mengada-ada?" Sahut Sakura curiga.

Ino yang mendengarnya berdecak. Ia berpura-pura menggesekkan kain ke lantai saat melihat para dayang senior melewatinya.

"Aku berkata jujur bodoh." Ino mendesis lirih. Matanya melirik kearah samping. Sakura hanya menghendikan bahu."Tidak ada yang tahu kau bohong atau tidak." Ino mencubit lengan Sakura dan membuatnya memekik kesakitan. Pekikan Sakura membuat Ino langsung menyambar mulutnya dan menutupnya.

"Ino, hentikan! Cubitanmu ini pedas sekali seperti cabai." Ino melotot melihat Sakura yang meringis.

"Tidak lucu jidat."

"Hentikan itu babi!"

"Berani sekali kau mengataiku babi!" Sakura terkekeh garing melihat Ino yang melotot kearahnya. Sakura keceplosan. Ino akan mengerikan jika ia mengamuk. Walaupun baru beberapa hari kenal dengan Yamanaka satu ini tapi Sakura sudah tahu tabiat dari sahabat pirangnya ini.

"Ah lihat itu!" Tiba-tiba Sakura berseru dan menunjuk kearah belakang Ino dengan heboh. Ino yang tak menduga akan reaksi itu kaget dan reflek menoleh ke belakang.

"Apa?! Ada apa?"

Tak ada apapun disana.

Ino pun berbalik menoleh ke arah Sakura dan PUK...sesuatu yang basah menempel diwajahnya. Itu kain pel. Dan si pelaku tertawa cekikikan melihatnya.

"Kau! Berani ya kau sekarang?" Ino pun melempar kain pel kotor itu kearah Sakura. Sakura menangkisnya dan mengambil kain pel yang terjatuh itu kearah Ino. Mereka cekikikan bersama diam-diam.

Ada sebuah peraturan yang melarang seseorang untuk berbuat gaduh dan berlarian di lorong istana Jimmu.

"Sudah Ino hentikan. Bisa bahaya jika ada seseorang yang melihat kita." Nafas Sakura tersengal-sengal. Mereka berpandangan satu sama lain dan detik berikutnya tawa mereka meledak sekali lagi.

Sakura meringis menahan perih saat tak sengaja bibirnya tertarik. Ino yang melihatnya memasang wajah khawatir.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa Sakura?" Sakura menggeleng sembari tersenyum."Tidak apa-apa Ino." Wajah Ino mulai sendu. Ia merasa bersalah sekali lagi. Sakura yang melihatnya merasa tak enak hati.

"Hei sudahlah. Ayo cepat kita selesaikan ini sebelum malam." Ino mendongak dan tergerak saat melihat senyuman manis dari sahabat merah mudanya. Mereka pun melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Hei kau!" Sakura menoleh saat ia merasa ada seseorang yang memanggilnya."Kemari!" Seorang dayang wanita terlihat membawa beberapa tumpukan gulungan melambai kearahnya. Sakura berlari kecil menuju dayang senior tersebut.

"Antar ini ke perpustakaan istana!"

Dayang itu secara tiba-tiba menyerahkan tumpukan itu kepada Sakura. Sakura kaget menerimanya. Ia berkedip-kedip bingung kepada dayang wanita senior tersebut.

"Pe-perpustakaan?!" Sakura hendak bertanya namun dayang senior itu sudah terlanjur pergi darinya dengan menggerutu. Sakura menatap nanar kearah tumpukan gulungan dan benda-benda alat tulis itu.

Perpustakaan?! Demi dewa, dia baru saja bekerja sebagai dayang disini. Dan sekarang dia harus membawa ini ke perpustakaan?! Memangnya dimana perpustakaan itu berada?

Sakura mematung, ia tidak tahu harus kemana. Akhirnya dengan pasrah ia berjalan mengikuti insting.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sakura mendapati dirinya hanya berkeliling-keliling istana. Ia sudah berjalan kesana kemari namun ia tak mendapati wujud dari perpustakaan itu.

Sakura berhenti di lorong istana dan duduk bersandar pada tiang bangunan. Ia mendesah lelah dan menggerutu.

"Aku lelah sekali. Dimana sebenarnya perpustakaan itu berada?"

Sakura mengibas-ngibaskan juntaian kain baju dayangnya ke kepala. Mengubah fungsi baju itu sebagai kipas angin. Udara sore ini memang sejuk. Sakura termenung akan keindahan pemandangan alam istana Jimmu. Begitu asri dengan burung-burung yang berkicau. Gemerisik daun yang bergesekan. Kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran. Gemericik air dari kolam ikan yang berada di bawah paviliun istana. Sakura tersenyum lebar.

Ia terbuai dengan angin semilir yang membawa bau musim semi. Kelopak matanya memberat, kepalanya terkantuk-kantuk, ia menguap dan akhirnya jatuh tertidur bersandar pada tiang istana.

.  
.

"Hei, nona. Bangun!"

Sakura mendengar sayup-sayup suara seseorang. Tubuhnya berguncang saat suara itu lagi-lagi terdengar. Apa ada gempa bumi?

Perlahan emerald Sakura terbuka. Ia mengerjap-ngerjap linglung. Setengah sadar Sakura bisa melihat wajah tampan dengan surai pirang di didepannya sedang membuka mulut seperti mengatakan sesuatu. Walau sedikit buram namun wajah pria ini mengingatkannya pada Jenderal Namikaze. Hah? Jenderal Namikaze?

"Kyaaaa...!"

"Aaarghh...!"

Sakura dan Jenderal Namikaze terperanjat kaget bersamaan. Jenderal sampai jatuh terjengkang ke belakang sedangkan Sakura kepalanya membentur tiang penyangga istana dibelakangnya. Jantung Sakura berdebar-debar keras. Rasanya mau copot. Ia mengelus-elus dadanya sembari meringis kesakitan.

"Kenapa kau berteriak?!" Jenderal Namikaze terlihat mengelus-elus pantatnya yang sakit akibat berbenturan dengan lantai. Sakura yang melihatnya tertawa kikuk. Ia menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Ma-maafkan saya jenderal. Sa-saya terlalu kaget melihat wajah jenderal." Wajah Sakura berkeringat. Jenderal Namikaze tercekat mendengarnya.

"Sejelek itukah aku?" Wajahnya terlihat kaget tak percaya dan Sakura langsung panik."Bu-bukan itu maksud hamba jenderal." Kedua tangan Sakura bergerak melambai-lambai di depan wajah. Kepalanya menggeleng-geleng cepat.

Tawa meledak dari mulut Jenderal Namikaze. Gadis ini terlihat lucu saat panik. Jenderal Namikaze cengengesan melihatnya dan Sakura hanya terbengong-bengong.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu maksudmu." Tangan besar yang sudah membela kerajaan itu bergerak menepuk puncak kepala Sakura. Ia berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan kearah Sakura.

"Ayo bangun." Senyum cerah jenderal Namikaze menular kepada Sakura. Tanpa ragu ia menyambut uluran tangan jenderal dan bangkit dari duduknya. Tangannya mengibas-ngibas jubah dayangnya. Ia pun membungkuk untuk mengambil gulungan dan alat tulis yang tergeletak dibawah.

"Kau mau kemana?" Jenderal terlihat penasaran dengan bawaan Sakura yang begitu banyak.

"Saya harus ke perpustakaan untuk menyerahkan ini." Sahut Sakura sembari menunjuk kearah tumpukan gulungan yang ia dekap.

"Kau tahu dimana tempatnya?" Sakura tersipu malu saat mendengar pertanyaan jenderal. Ia menunduk dan menggelengkan kepala pelan. Jenderal Namikaze terkikik geli, dengan insiatif ia meraih gulungan Sakura dan membawanya.

"Ayo, ku antar ke perpustakaan!" Ajak jenderal Namikaze dengan senyum cerahnya. Sakura merasa tertolong, wajahnya berbinar. Ia pun mengangguk dan tersenyum senang. Mereka berdua berjalan bersama menuju perpustakaan. Sakura tak menyangka jika Jenderal Namikaze adalah sosok yang begitu hangat dan ceria. Ia merasa senang bisa bercengkrama langsung dengan Jenderal nomor satu di istana.

.  
.

"Jadi, kau menginginkan memakan buah persik?" Jenderal tergelak sekali lagi mendengar keinginan Sakura yang menurutnya terlalu sederhana. Sakura sendiri merasa malu. Wajahnya yang memerah ia sembunyikan. Beberapa saat lalu mereka baru saja kembali dari perpustakaan.

"Buah persik itu rasanya enak sekali _lho_. Kulitnya manis dan buahnya segar. Kau akan merasakan kenikmatannya saat gigitan pertama." Mulut Sakura menganga mendengar penjelasan jenderal. Ia bisa membayangkan betapa nikmatnya memakan buah persik. Sakura semakin ingin mencicipinya. Ia berhenti dan menatap pohon persik yang tumbuh dihalaman istana.

"Tapi berhati-hatilah, pohon persik disini banyak hantunya." Bisikan jenderal Namikaze ditelinganya langsung membuatnya merinding. Sakura paling tidak suka berurusan dengan hantu atau roh jahat.

Ia menoleh dan emeraldnya menatap terkejut kearah belakang Jenderal Namikaze. Gelak tawa jenderal mereda, bulu kuduknya meremang. Tangannya menyentuh leher belakang.

"Hei Sakura jangan katakan kalau ada..." perkataannya menggantung saat melihat Sakura yang langsung menunduk. Jenderal Namikaze meneguk ludah. Takut-takut ia menoleh ke belakang.

Kaisar Sasuke terlihat berdiri disana dengan tatapan dingin. Reflek jenderal Namikaze langsung menunduk hormat. Ia bisa merasakan tatapan kaisar yang seakan ingin melubangi kepalanya. Jenderal meneguk ludah. Mungkin inilah akhir dari hidupnya.

Dayang Hiruzen hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Hatake Kakashi menahan senyum dibalik penutup wajahnya.

"Hamba mohon undur diri Yang Mulia." Hanya ini cara aman yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini. Jenderal Namikaze pun berlalu melewati kaisar. Ia sempat melirik mantan sensei-nya yang tersenyum mengejek dibalik masker.

Sekarang tinggal Sakura yang tertinggal. Jenderal Namikaze meninggalkannya sendirian. Seharusnya ia membawanya pergi saat melarikan diri. Sakura menutup mata, ia sama sekali tak bisa berkutik. Ia takut setengah mati. Keringat dingin bercucuran di dahinya.

"Kau!" Nafas Sakura tercekat mendengar suara tajam kaisar. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan menanti kelanjutan kalimat kaisar.

"Ikut aku!" Jubah kaisar yang menjuntai tertangkap sudut matanya saat kaisar melewatinya. Sakura meringis, ingin menangis. Wajahnya mendongak dan mendapati dayang Hiruzen dan Penasehat Hatake Kakashi yang melihatnya prihatin. Sakura memasang wajah memelas. Dayang Hiruzen merasa tak tega melihatnya namun apa yang bisa ia perbuat jika itu adalah kehendak kaisar.

Sakurapun memutar tubuh dengan lunglai. Ia ditemani dayang Hiruzen untuk pergi ke arah peraduan kaisar berada.

.  
.

Sasuke duduk diam diatas tatami dengan hati yang bergemuruh panas. Rahangnya mengeras saat ia melihat Sakura yang bersenda gurau dengan Jenderal Namikaze dan terlihat akrab. Ia bingung dengan perasaannya. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal didalam sini. Hatinya mengatakan bahwa ia ingin meninju jenderal Namikaze saat itu juga.

Apa ia cemburu? Cih..

Semburat merah tipis muncul dipipinya. Ia tak sudi mengatakan bahwa ia cemburu. Ia hanya tak suka jika sesuatu yang menjadi miliknya disentuh oleh orang lain. Kaisar berdeham untuk meredakan rasa canggungnya.

Pintu ruangannya diketuk dan ia melihat seseorang masuk kedalam. Rasa sesak itu muncul lagi saat ia melihat Sakura yang masuk kedalam ruangan seorang diri.

"Kemari!" Sakura berjenggit. Dengan takut-takut ia duduk ditempat yang kaisar tunjuk.

Sasuke menatap tajam kearah Sakura yang menunduk. Detik setelahnya dayang Hiruzen masuk ke dalam ruangan membawa nampan berisi teh dan beberapa cemilan.

Dayang Hiruzen sempat melirik Sakura yang terlihat begitu ketakutan. Namun ia hanya bisa menghela nafas karena ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan kaisar. Dayang Hiruzen pun pamit undur diri.

Suara gemericik air yang dituang kedalam cangkir tertangkap indra pendengaran Sakura. Setelahnya harum teh yang dicampur rempah-rempah menusuk hidung Sakura. Malam ini memang terasa sedikit dingin. Teh hangat yang dicampur rempah-rempah memang pilihan tepat untuk menghangatkan tubuh.

"Minumlah!"

Sakura menggigit bibir saat mendengar titah kaisar. Takut-takut ia sedikit mendongak dan melihat cangkir kecil dengan ukiran bunga dan daun tertuju kepadanya. Gemetaran Sakura berusaha meraih cangkir teh itu. Hatinya merasa ragu untuk meminumnya. Ia pun memberanikan diri mendongak sekali lagi dan melihat jelaga hitam kaisar yang menatapnya.

Dengan perasaan takut Sakura mencoba meminum teh rempah itu. Dalam tegukan pertama teh itu terasa manis dan harum. Semakin diminum terasa rempah-rempah yang ada di dalamnya membuat tubuhnya menghangat. Semasa hidupnya ia belum pernah merasakan teh seenak ini.

Sasuke mengambil cangkir teh kosong yang digenggam Sakura dan meletakkannya diatas meja. Tidak ada lagi percakapan. Keheningan dalam ruangan ini seakan ingin membunuh Sakura secara perlahan.

Kaisar menghela nafas dalam."Apa kau pernah memiliki sesuatu yang berharga?" Sakura sedikit bingung namun ia mengangguk kecil dalam diamnya.

"Saat kau memiliki sesuatu yang berharga," tangannya terulur menyentuh gulungan rambut Sakura,"kau akan merasa bahwa sesuatu itu adalah bagian dari dirimu dan kau akan menjaganya mati-matian dari orang lain," dan meloloskan helaian merah muda kesayangannya yang selama ini bersembunyi.

"Saat kau melihat seseorang berhasil mengambil sesuatu yang berharga darimu," tangannya bergerak kebelakang kepala Sakura menyusup diantara helai rambut merah mudanya,"kau pasti akan merasa marah dan takut," hembusan nafas kaisar menerpa helaian rambut Sakura yang menjuntai indah,"dan kau akan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk mendapatkannya kembali." Tangan besar kaisar dengan lembut menarik kepala Sakura mendekat hingga menyentuh keningnya.

"Apa sekarang kau mengerti perasaanku?" Kaisar menutup mata saat kening mereka bertemu. Ia meresapi momen ini. Berharap bahwa pesannya tersampaikan. Suaranya lembut nyaris berbisik. Keheningan malam dan temaram cahaya membuat bisikan itu terdengar sendu dan penuh harap.

Jantung Sakura berdebar kencang. Ia merasa linglung. Dalam jarak sedekat ini ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas mereka bertemu. Perlahan emeraldnya terbuka dan melihat bulu mata kaisar yang lentik. Pipinya memanas. Sakura mencengkeram jemarinya untuk tidak berusaha menyentuh bulu mata kaisar yang panjang.

Netra kelam itu terbuka. Emerald dan oniks bertemu. Sasuke bisa melihat pipi gadisnya memerah. Dan emerald indah itu terlihat berkilauan dalam temaram cahaya. Gadisnya terlihat cantik. Ia pun tak tahan untuk tidak menyentuh pipi Sakura. Jemarinya menyentuh lembut kulit putih seputih pualam dan terhenti saat melihat luka kecil di sudut bibir.

Ibu jarinya menyentuh lama bagian tersebut dan merasa marah tanpa sebab. Netranya bergerak menatap kembali emerald Sakura dengan tajam.

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" Sakura tersentak, susah payah ia meneguk ludah. Bingung harus menjawab apa. Matanya liar bergerak kesana kemari. Melihat apa saja selain netra kelam kaisar.

"I-itu.." suaranya tercekat. Buru-buru ia membasahi kerongkongannya." Ha-hamba, hamba terjatuh Ya-Yang Mulia." Sakura mengigit ujung bibirnya yang lain, berharap bahwa ia tidak melakukan kesalahan.

Kaisar menegakkan badan. Sejenak ia memandang tangan Sakura yang memilin-milin ujung bajunya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan kaisar. Sakura terlalu takut untuk menduga-duga. Ia menghembuskan nafas lega saat kaisar menjauh dan tak berapa lama kembali dengan membawa sebuah kotak.

Sakura bisa melihat bahwa kotak itu adalah kotak obat. Kaisar mengambil sebuah pot kecil berwarna putih dan mengambil sepucuk salep di ujung jarinya. Sakura rasanya lupa bernafas saat kaisar dengan penuh hati-hati mengoleskan salep ke ujung bibirnya.

"Kau benar-benar gadis yang ceroboh." Tawa renyah yang tertahan tertangkap indra pendengaran Sakura. Sekejap Sakura merasa takjub. Ini seperti mimpi yang tak berani ia bayangkan sekalipun. Kaisar Sasuke terkekeh di depan matanya. Suara tawanya tak semenakutkan reputasi kaisar yang selama ini dikenal sebagai pria yang berhati dingin dan kejam. Wajah kaisar terlihat berjuta-juta kali lebih tampan saat ia tertawa.

Sasuke menghentikan tawanya saat ia melihat Sakura yang menatapnya tak berkedip. Mereka terjerat akan pesona masing-masing. Relung hati kaisar menghangat. Gadisnya terlihat cantik sekali. Terbawa oleh suasana tangan kaisar membawa kepala Sakura semakin dekat dan perlahan tapi pasti ia memangkas jarak yang ada diantara mereka.

.

.

.

Chapter 5 : Sedikit Keributan-End


	6. Chapter 6 : Rencana Kaisar

"Apa kau mendengar sesuatu?"

"Tidak, aku tak mendengar apapun."

"Mungkin lebih baik kita melubangi dindingnya saja."

"Kau mau cari mati ya?"

"Sudah diam!"

Jenderal Namikaze memasang wajah tertekuk karena ia harus berjongkok dibarisan depan sedangkan dayang Hiruzen yang berdiri dibelakangnya terus saja mengomelinya tepat ditelinga. Kakashi yang menunduk dibarisan paling belakang terlihat fokus mendengarkan suara yang kemungkinan keluar dari bilik dinding peraduan kaisar.

Beberapa saat lalu saat dayang Hiruzen keluar dari ruang peraduan kaisar ia langsung menyerahkan nampan yang ia bawa kepada dayang lain dan langsung menyuruh mereka pergi meninggalkannya sendirian. Ia merasa khawatir saat gadis polos itu memasuki kandang singa sendirian. Saat keadaan dirasanya sepi, diam-diam ia menguping pembicaraan kaisar yang ada di dalam.

Jenderal Namikaze yang tak sengaja melintasi area tersebut langsung ditarik oleh dayang Hiruzen untuk bergabung. Selang beberapa menit entah darimana Hatake Kakashi ikut bergabung dalam kelompok detektif kecil ini.

Alhasil ketiga orang yang disegani di kerajaan Uchiha terlihat seperti kumpulan orang yang kurang kerjaan.

"Pasang telingamu baik-baik. Kau ini masih muda kenapa begitu saja tidak dengar!" Dayang Hiruzen mendesis dan memukul kecil kepala pirang Naruto. Naruto mengaduh dan mengusap kepalanya. Ia pun mendelik pada dayang Hiruzen

"Kenapa tidak kakek saja?!"

"Berhentilah mengeluh. Jika bukan karena pendengaranku yang sudah tidak setajam dulu, aku tidak akan menyuruhmu." Naruto memajukan bibir, menggerutu mendengar elakan dayang Hiruzen yang dibuat-buat. Bilang saja kalau dia sudah tua.

"Hei, sepertinya aku mendengar sesuatu." Celetukan Kakashi membuat dua rekannya yang lain langsung dengan cepat menempelkan kedua telinganya rapat-rapat.

"Kau mendengar apa?" Tanya dayang Hiruzen dengan wajah yang tertekuk serius.

"Hanya suara gesekan." Jawab Naruto berusaha menahan nafasnya.

"Maaf itu tanganku." Sahut Kakashi cengengesan sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Mendengarnya, Naruto dengan emosi berdiri tegak dan memisahkan diri dari kelompok."Ini benar-benar konyol, aku berhenti!" Teriaknya.

"Kecilkan suaramu bodoh!" Ia mengaduh saat lagi-lagi dayang Hiruzen dengan keras memukul kepalanya. Mereka bertiga ribut diluar pintu peraduan kaisar.

"Kenapa kakek tidak masuk dan mendobrak pintunya saja jika kakek khawatir!" Naruto cemberut seraya mengelus-elus kepalanya. Ini sakit sekali. Bagaimana bisa seorang jenderal besar seperti dirinya dipukul dengan tidak elitnya tepat dikepala.

Dayang Hiruzen mendelik dan berdesis."Kau pikir itu mudah?!"

Suara cekikikan wanita membuat mereka bertiga terkejut. Sontak mereka bubar dan memasang wajah serius yang dibuat-buat. Dayang Hiruzen menyipitkan mata, terlihat mengamati tiang penyangga istana dengan serius. Tangan keriputnya mengelus-elus jenggot putihnya dan sesekali seperti menghitung banyaknya serat kayu yang dimakan rayap-yang sebenarnya hal itu tak mungkin terjadi. Jenderal Namikaze berdiri dan bersiul-siul memandang kesana kemari tak tentu arah. Hatake Kakashi terlihat serius membaca buku orange yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana.

Dua dayang wanita yang melihat tingkah mereka semakin cekikikan. Mereka terlihat konyol dan seperti para kumpulan pria mesum. Saat para gadis itu perlahan menghilang mereka mulai menghela nafas lega bersamaan.

"Ini melukai harga diriku. Aku benci kalian semua!" Gerutu Naruto dengan tampang sebal, ia menyesal mengikuti ajakan mereka.

.

.

Malam itu angin berhembus begitu lembut, menggoyangkan kelambu putih ranjang berukir naga emas yang seakan tengah menari-nari di udara begitu anggun. Sinar rembulan yang hampir penuh merasa malu dan mengintip di sela-sela kayu, berusaha menerangi dua insan dari balik jendela yang terbuka penuh.

Kaisar merasakan berjuta kupu-kupu beterbangan dalam perutnya. Waktu terasa berjalan lambat dan dunia terasa berputar hanya pada satu titik dimana ia berada merengkuh kekasihnya. Kaisar membelai surai merah muda Sakura yang panjang hingga terselip diantara jemarinya. Perlahan tangannya bergerak meraih tengkuk dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Kepalanya semakin menyeruk saat bibirnya mencecap semua rasa yang bagaikan candu dari bibir sang terkasih. Manis, menggelitik dan menggebu.

Ciumannya begitu lembut dan penuh cinta. Seakan ia melebur dan menyatu pada setiap desiran darah yang mengalir hingga kedalam relung hatinya yang terdalam. Menghangatkan setiap sudut yang selama bertahun-tahun ini membeku tertutup es. Hidung kaisar menggesek-gesek kecil pipi Sakura membuatnya menahan nafas. Suara decapan sesekali terdengar memenuhi ruangan.

Sakura terengah, ia merasakan panas yang luar biasa menjalar disekujur tubuhnya. Tubuhnya gemetar dan ia merasa lemas seakan tenaganya terserap habis. Sakura mencengkeram jubah kaisar erat, ingin sekali mendorong kaisar agar bisa meraup oksigen sebanyak yang ia bisa.

Sakura memekik tertahan saat ia merasakan sedikit perih dibibirnya. Sasuke mengigit bibir bawah Sakura gemas dan tak sengaja menggigit ujung bibir Sakura yang robek. Pekikan tertahan Sakura membuatnya terpaksa melepas pagutan mereka. Nafasnya berhembus, terengah, onixnya terkunci pada keindahan bola mata zamrud Sakura yang melihatnya sayu. Bola mata itu terlihat berkilau dan Sasuke tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengaguminya.

Tubuh mereka masih menempel, kening mereka masih beradu. Ia bisa melihat bibir Sakura yang terbuka dan pipinya yang bersemu merah.

 _Gadisnya terlihat jauh berkali-kali lipat lebih cantik saat ini._

Seperti ada sengatan listrik di dalam dadanya, mendorong kaisar untuk mengecup dua-tiga kali lagi bibir menggoda yang sedikit basah di depan matanya.

"Maafkan aku." Sasuke menutup mata, merasa tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menerjang Sakura sekarang juga. Ia hampir saja kehilangan kendali dan ia menyesali hal itu. Ibu jarinya bergerak mengelus lembut pipi Sakura yang memerah hingga terhenti pada sudut bibirnya yang terluka.

Rahangnya mengeras dan ia mencoba untuk tidak mencerca Sakura dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang ada dalam benaknya.

Sakura menutup mata dan menunduk. Menyembunyikan berjuta ekspresi yang diam-diam menjadi salah satu hal yang Sasuke nantikan mulai saat ini.

"A-ampun Yang Mulia." Dahi Sasuke mengernyit mendengar perkataan Sakura. Ia melepas sentuhan tangannya perlahan dan sedikit mengambil jarak. Sakura terlihat bergerak gelisah dan Sasuke sama sekali tak mendapati petunjuk apapun akan hal itu.

"Bo-bolehkah hamba bertanya?" Sebelah alis Sasuke naik dan ia merasakan penasaran yang luar biasa.

"Ya?" Ia mengangguk kecil walaupun itu tak bisa dilihat oleh Sakura. Ia menjawab namun ada terselip pertanyaan besar di dalamnya.

Sakura meneguk ludah, jemarinya tak henti-hentinya memilin ujung baju dayangnya.

"A-apa yang Yang Mulia lakukan tadi terhadap hamba?" Ada intonasi kegugupan dalam nada bicara Sakura.

Sasuke sedikit tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. Dahinya mengernyit dan ia merasa pertanyaan polos itu benar-benar membuatnya bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sakura bergerak semakin gelisah, ia merasa takut. Sasuke menatap rambut merah muda panjangnya yang menjuntai semakin kebawah mengikuti direksi sang pemilik.

"A-apa tadi Ya-Yang Mulia sedang melakukan penyembuhan terhadap bibir hamba?" Sasuke merasakan gejolak dalam perutnya saat mendengar pertanyaan polos Sakura. Gadis itu terdiam tak merasa bahwa pertanyaannya adalah sebuah hal yang mengherankan.

"Penyembuhan?" Sasuke membeo, ia masih merasa belum mengerti akan pembicaraan ini. Kedua alisnya menukik naik.

"Ya Yang Mulia. Se-seperti yang sering a-ayah hamba lakukan sewaktu kecil, sa-saat hamba terjatuh dan terluka." Sasuke merasa tergelitik dan ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa saat mendengar hal yang tidak ia percayai keluar dari bibir gadis polos di depannya.

Sakura memberanikan diri untuk mendongak dan ia harus mengakui bahwa ia terpesona akan tawa kaisar yang meledak di depannya. Kaisar tertawa hingga menyipitkan mata. Kebahagiaan jelas terpancar dari raut wajah sang kaisar.

"Kau menganggapnya seperti itu?"

Sakura mengangguk polos dan Sasuke harus menahan tawanya sekali lagi agar tidak meledak. Ia mendengus geli dan berhenti tertawa saat melihat bola mata hijau itu memancarkan kepolosan yang tidak dibuat-buat. Gadis ini mengira bahwa apa yang ia lakukan adalah sebuah tindakan kecil dari memori masa lalunya yang pernah ayahnya lakukan. Tersandung, terjatuh, terluka dan ayahnya akan mengatakan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja setelah mengecup luka tersebut. Seperti sebuah sihir.

Naif dan begitu polos.

"Ya, kau benar. Aku melakukannya agar lukamu cepat sembuh." Sasuke menahan dirinya dan hanya menarik sudut bibirnya melihat reaksi Sakura. Tangannya bergerak menyelipkan anak rambut Sakura yang menempel di pipi. Ia hanya menginginkan cara terbaik untuk menikmati kecantikan gadisnya.

Sakura menatap penuh binar. Ia tak menyangka bahwa kaisar memiliki kebaikan hati seperti ayahnya. Walaupun hanya secuil tapi ia menghargai hal itu. Tiba-tiba ia merindukan sosok ayahnya. Sakura menunduk dan membungkukkan badan.

"Hamba berterimakasih atas kebaikan Yang Mulia Kaisar."

Sasuke mulai memasang wajah datar dan sebersit pikiran licik tiba-tiba muncul dikepalanya.

"Ini tidak cuma-cuma, kau tahu?"

Tiba-tiba tubuh Sakura menegang. Ia merasakan sebuah ketakutan merayap di punggungnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya cemas.

"A-ampun Yang Mulia. A-apa yang bisa hamba lakukan u-untuk menebus kebaikan Yang Mulia."

Sebuah seringai tercetak di bibir kaisar dan Sakura sama sekali tidak menyadari hal itu. Kaisar menghela nafas dan membuka mulutnya saat tiba-tiba pintu ruangannya diketuk.

Dayang Hiruzen sedikit berjalan gelisah saat masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Maaf Yang Mulia. Jenderal Namikaze ingin bertemu dengan Yang Mulia."

Alis Sasuke bertaut bingung mendengar ucapan dayang Hiruzen. Tidak seperti biasanya Jenderal Namikaze harus melalui perantara dayang Hiruzen jika ingin menemuinya. Apa ada sesuatu hal yang terjadi hingga membuatnya tak bisa menghadap sendiri seperti yang biasa ia lakukan?

"Suruh dia masuk!"

"Baik Yang Mulia." Dayang Hiruzen membungkuk dan dengan cepat undur diri dari ruang peraduan kaisar. Beberapa menit selanjutnya ia datang bersama dengan Jenderal Namikaze yang memasang wajah bingung.

"Hamba sudah membawa Jenderal Yang Mulia. Jika boleh hamba ingin undur diri bersama dayang wanita tersebut Yang Mulia." Dayang Hiruzen menunjuk Sakura yang duduk terdiam di depan kaisar.

Kaisar melihat arah direksi dayang Hiruzen dan mengangguk menyetujuinya.

"Kau boleh keluar."

Sakura sedikit mengintip di balik untaian rambut merah mudanya sebelum berbalik dan undur diri mengikuti dayang Hiruzen yang meninggalkan raut kebingungan di wajah Jenderal Namikaze yang merasa tidak memiliki urusan berdua dengan kaisar di ruang peraduannya.

Jenderal Namikaze tak tahu bahwa ia hanyalah umpan pengalihan agar dayang Hiruzen dapat masuk dan menarik Sakura keluar dari ruangan.

.

.

Burung-burung mulai berkicau dan melompat di dedaunan pohon yang tumbuh mengelilingi istana kekaisaran. Pagi ini adalah pagi yang cerah dan cukup dingin untuk melakukan aktifitas. Namun tak ada kata malas saat kau harus berdiri sebagai dayang istana seperti Sakura yang saat ini sedang duduk di depan tungku untuk memasak.

"Sakura, apa kau sudah baik-baik saja?"

Sakura sedang meniup-niup bara api dengan sebuah bambu kecil agar api itu membesar dan membakar batang kayu kering saat Ino duduk berjongkok disisinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Ino. Kau bisa lihat 'kan?" Sakura menoleh sebentar dan mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi pada tungku api.

"Semalam aku mencarimu. Setelah ke perpustakaan kau tidak terlihat lagi. Kemana saja kau?"

Sakura terdiam sesaat mendengar pertanyaan Ino. Tanpa diperintah kepalanya mereka ulang kejadian semalam. Tangannya mencengkeram erat bambunya dan ia bisa merasakan sisa kegugupan masih melanda dirinya. Ia tersenyum disudut bibirnya saat mengingat kebaikan kecil kaisar.

"Aku rasa kaisar tak sejahat itu Ino." Suaranya nyaris berbisik, ia berdiri dan beranjak menuju meja dapur untuk membantu menyiapkan beberapa bahan sarapan pagi.

Ino tersentak, raut bingung jelas tercetak di wajahnya. Ia mengikuti langkah Sakura dan berhenti tepat disampingnya. Mengambil pisau dan mulai memotong-motong lobak.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Hei berhenti menggosip kalian berdua. Cepat kerjakan tugas kalian! Masih banyak cucian yang harus kalian jemur." Suara keras dayang Tetsumi sedikit membuat nyali Ino dan Sakura ciut.

"Baik dayang Tetsumi." Jawab mereka bersamaan.

"Jelaskan padaku apa yang kau maksud?" Ino berbisik lirih tepat di pipi Sakura namun hal itu masih tertangkap oleh telinga dayang Tetsumi. Matanya mendelik tajam kearah Ino dan membuatnya langsung terdiam tak berkutik. Mereka berdua akhirnya mengerjakan tugas dapur dalam diam hingga hari hampir menjelang siang.

"Sakura kau masih berhutang cerita padaku!" Sakura berjalan keluar dari bilik pencucian dengan menenteng seember penuh cucian basah. Saat ini mereka sedang menjemur beberapa kain selimut di belakang paviliun para dayang.

Tangan Sakura dengan cekatan membentangkan kain selimut berwarna putih diatas kayu. Ino yang mengekor dirinya sejak dari dapur berdiri disampingnya seperti parasit yang tak pernah melepaskannya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Ino-chan."

Ino menyipitkan mata curiga. Tidak percaya dengan jawaban Sakura. Ino tidak akan berhenti mengganggunya jika ia tidak mendapatkan informasi yang diinginkan. Sakura merasa terkadang sifat ingin tahu Yamanaka Ino benar-benar membuatnya pusing.

"Jadi kau tidak ingin bercerita dengan sahabat baikmu ini?" Sakura meringis kecil. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik kain agar tidak melihat raut wajah Ino yang mendelik.

Ino sedikit menyibak kain selimut di depan wajah Sakura."Bukan begitu. Hanya saja semalam aku tersesat saat akan ke perpustakaan." Sakura membungkuk melanjutkan mengambil selimut. Ino bergerak merangsek semakin mendekatinya.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?" Sakura menghela nafas. Ia bisa merasakan perutnya keroncongan saat ini. Ia lapar dan ia butuh asupan makanan sekarang juga. Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan kelezatan buah persik yang dibicarakan jenderal Namikaze.

"Aku bertemu dengan Jenderal Namikaze."

"Jenderal Namikaze?!" Ino memekik dan membuat Sakura berjenggit. Bola matanya melebar dan ia bisa melihat berpasang-pasang mata sedang melirik melihatnya.

"Kecilkan suaramu!" Desisnya merujuk pada kelakuan Ino yang sedikit banyak membuatnya malu.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?" Seperti tak mendengar ucapan Sakura tadi, Ino melanjutkan rasa ingin tahunya dengan menggebu-gebu.

"Dia hanya mengantarkanku ke perpustakaan." Sahut Sakura sedikit memalingkan muka saat melihat binar mata yang keluar dari aquamarine Ino. Itu membuatnya merinding.

"Benarkah hanya mengantar? Tidak lebih?" Dahi Sakura mengernyit, menimbulkan beberapa kerutan. Tak habis pikir dengan apa yang sebenarnya sahabatnya ini bicarakan.

"Memangnya ada apa lagi?"

"Ah tidak ada. Kupikir ada sesuatu hal yang menarik. Bagaimana dia?" Tanya Ino menatap Sakura sejenak dan mengalihkan atensinya pada cucian yang ia kerjakan. Sakura terlihat sedikit meremas ujung selimut untuk menghilangkan air yang masih menetes.

"Dia pria yang baik Ino. Dan hangat. Dia seperti ibuku saat aku merasa sendiri dan ketakutan." Ino menyeringai mendengar jawaban Sakura dibalik selimut. Ia menurunkan tangan dan memberikan atensi penuh pada sahabat merah mudanya.

"Jadi dia seperti itu? Apa kau menyukainya Sakura?" Tanya Ino dengan menaik turunkan kedua alisnya jenaka. Sakura terkesiap dan menggeleng panik. Kedua tangannya melayang ke udara bergerak dramatis.

"Tidak Ino. Tidak. Demi dewa. Aku tidak mungkin menyukainya."

"Tapi kau mengatakan kalau jenderal pria yang hangat Sakura." Sakura tersipu malu dan ia tidak bisa untuk tidak menyangkal ucapan Ino.

"Ya, beberapa orang memang seperti itu kan Ino?" Sakura melanjutkan pekerjaannya menjemur selimut saat ia tak mendengar sahutan dari sahabat pirangnya. Ia menoleh dan merasa heran saat mendapati tubuh Ino menegang menatap lurus ke depan. Alisnya mengernyit dan ia pun menolehkan kepala untuk menuntaskan rasa penasarannya.

Bola mata Sakura sukses melebar kaget saat ia melihat kaisar yang berdiri di depannya dengan jubah hakama besar berwarna merah. Mahkota raja tersemat di ujung gulungan rambutnya yang tertata rapi. Namun bukan itu yang membuatnya terkejut, bola mata hitam kaisar yang tajam menusuk lurus tepat kearahnya.

Dayang Tetsumi terlihat tergopoh-gopoh berlari kecil kearah kaisar berdiri.

"Hormat Yang Mulia. Ada gerangan apa Yang Mulia hingga sampai menyambangi kami ditempat seperti ini?" Dayang Tetsumi membungkuk diikuti beberapa dayang lain yang merunduk takut.

Sakura bisa merasakan tatapan kaisar dibalik kepalanya. Ia mencoba mengintip dari balik bulu matanya dan seketika itu pula ia menyesal telah melakukannya.

Kaisar masih belum melepaskan tatapan tajamnya. Sakura merasakan nyalinya ciut dan tanpa ia sadari kakinya bergerak reflek menyamping, menutupi setengah dirinya dibalik selimut basah yang menggantung.

"Aku mencari dayang Hiruzen." Intonasinya datar namun terdengar dingin dan penuh intimidasi.

Tubuh Sakura gemetar tanpa bisa ia kendalikan. Dayang Tetsumi merasakan aura gelap menyelimuti Kaisar. Mimik muka kaisar terlihat mengeras dan seperti penuh kemarahan.

"Maaf Yang Mulia. Dayang Hiruzen sedang melakukan kunjungan ke gudang makanan. Hamba akan meminta dayang disini untuk memanggil kepala dayang Hiruzen menghadap Yang Mulia secepatnya." Dayang Tetsumi cukup bijak untuk tidak mencari tahu hawa dingin yang menggelitik kulitnya saat ini. Kaisar sedang dalam suasana hati yang tidak baik.

"Hn."

Hanya gumaman yang keluar dari bibir kaisar sebelum beranjak pergi dengan hentakan langkah yang meninggalkan tapak kaki dingin. Dayang Tetsumi mendongak saat kaisar sudah berjalan pergi. Ia sedikit menghela nafas sebelum meminta salah satu dayang untuk pergi memanggil dayang Hiruzen.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Bisik Ino lirih kepada Sakura. Mereka melanjutkan lagi pekerjaannya.

"Aku tidak tahu Ino." Sakura merasakan ketakutan merayap dibalik kulitnya saat ia mengingat tatapan tajam kaisar yang terkunci dengan matanya.

"Kaisar tampak mengerikan." Sakura tanpa sadar meneguk ludah mendengar ucapan Ino. Perutnya melilit dan sesuatu terasa mengganjal di tenggorokannya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang membuat kaisar menjadi pribadi yang berbeda dengan kaisar semalam. Kaisar yang semalam begitu hangat. Sakura merutuki dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak punya hak untuk menghakimi kaisar. Memangnya siapa dia? Dia hanyalah dayang. Dan dia bukanlah orang penting dimata kaisar yang bisa menilai sikap kaisar sewaktu-waktu.

Ibarat rantai makanan, kaisar Sasuke menduduki puncak rantai tertinggi sedangkan dia adalah penghuni rantai paling bawah. Paling hina. Hanya permaisuri terpilih yang memiliki hak menilai dan menduduki puncak tertinggi disamping kaisar. Kaisar adalah sesuatu hal yang akan sulit ia gapai dan Sakura memikirkannya pun ia tak berani.

.

.

Sesuatu seperti terasa tidak benar dan Sasuke tidak bisa untuk tidak menahannya. Panas yang merayap di dadanya membuatnya ingin meledak. Malam itu ia tak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak saat mengingat wajah gadisnya yang bersinar dibawah cahaya rembulan begitu cantik. Ia merindukan sensasi saat ia menyentuh kulit seputih pualamnya, bagaimana cara helaian rambutnya yang sehalus sutra menggelitik jemarinya.

Dan yang paling ia rindukan adalah hangatnya hembusan nafas yang keluar dari bibir merah merona yang membuatnya ingin mengecup berulang kali.

 _Ia_ _menyukai segala hal yang ada pada Haruno Sakura_.

Paginya ia hendak menyambangi paviliun dayang untuk sekedar melihat tatapan hijau teduh kesayangannya. Kaisar sudah begitu merindukannya hingga ia bisa merasakan kembang api meletup-letup di perutnya. Ia tahu seberapa besar ia menginginkan gadis itu sekarang.

Namun pembicaraan gadis itu membuatnya merasakan kemarahan yang meluap ke permukaan. Ia membenci hal ini. Ia tak menyukai sensasi ini. Ia tidak ingin miliknya melihat ke arah pria lain. Hanya dia yang boleh terlukis pada netra hijaunya. Hanya dia yang boleh memercikan api gairah pada emeraldnya. Hanya dia yang boleh membuat pipi itu bersemu.

 _Hanya dia satu-satunya pria yang boleh berada disekeliling_ _gadisnya._

Suara ketukan pintu menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Seseorang terdengar menapaki lantai berbahan dasar kayu dan berhenti setelah 6 langkah.

"Hormat Yang Mulia. Dayang Hiruzen menghadap Yang Mulia." Helaan nafas kasar lolos dari hidung kaisar. Dayang Hiruzen merasakan aura tak bersahabat dari tubuh kaisar. Sepertinya kaisar sedang dalam suasana hati yang buruk. Keheningan mengisi udara di dalam ruangan. Terlalu hening hingga ia bisa mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri. Ruangan tiba-tiba terasa menyempit dan seakan menekan pembuluh darah dilehernya.

Sebuah ketukan terdengar lagi dari balik punggungnya. Derap langkah seseorang menggema setelah derit pintu ruangan terbuka.

"Jenderal Namikaze menghadap Yang Mulia. Ada apa gerangan Yang Mulia memanggil hamba?" Dayang Hiruzen melirik jenderal Namikaze yang membungkuk di sisinya. Ada kilatan kebingungan yang terpancar dari raut wajah keturunan jenderal Namikaze Minato terdahulu.

Dayang Hiruzen hanya berkedip, seakan mengisyaratkan bahwa ia juga tidak tahu menahu. Bibir jenderal terkatup rapat. Merasakan ketegangan yang meremang di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Dayang Hiruzen."

"Hamba Yang Mulia." Suara kaisar yang pecah membuatnya sedikit meneguk ludah.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya apakah kau tidak membutuhkan asisten?" Dayang Hiruzen berkedip-kedip bingung mendengar pertanyaan kaisar.

"Maaf Yang Mulia, hamba rasa hamba belum membutuhkannya." Mata tuanya melirik jenderal Namikaze yang bersimpuh di sebelahnya. Menyiratkan sebuah tanda tanya besar.

"Ku dengar kesehatanmu sudah mulai menurun." Mata dayang Hiruzen berpaling dari jenderal dan mendapati tatapan kaisar yang tertuju padanya.

"Ampun Yang Mulia. Memang akhir-akhir ini kesehatan hamba sedang menurun. Namun hamba sudah meminum obat yang diracik dari tabib istana. Terimakasih atas kebaikan Yang Mulia."

Kaisar menghela nafas.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terjatuh sakit dan menelantarkan tugasmu." Dayang Hiruzen sedikit terperangah. Hatinya sedikit melambung atas perhatian kaisar.

"Terimakasih atas perhatian kaisar. Hamba rasa, hamba masih bisa melakukannya Yang Mulia. Hamba akan melakukan tugas hamba sampai hamba sudah tidak bisa bernafas lagi." Tukasnya. Sedikit ada rasa kebanggaan dalam nada bicaranya.

"Dayang Hiruzen, ini bukan karena aku meragukan pekerjaanmu. Hanya saja... ku pikir... kau... ehm membutuhkan asisten baru untuk mengurus semua keperluanku." Suara kaisar terdengar melemah di akhir kalimat. Cahaya lampu yang temaram menyembunyikan dengan baik rona tipis yang merayap dipipinya.

"Baik Yang Mulia. Hamba akan melaksanakan titah Yang Mulia."

Kaisar berpaling, menyembunyikan seringai tipis disudut bibirnya.

"Jenderal." Suara kaisar yang dalam membuat Jenderal Namikaze terkesiap dengan keringat dingin dibalik telapak tangannya.

"Hamba Yang Mulia."

"Apa kau sudah menyelidikinya?"

Sesaat jenderal Namikaze meneguk ludah membasahi tenggorokannya yang mendadak kering.

"Hamba sudah menyelidikinya Yang Mulia."

Kepala kaisar bergerak menyamping dengan rahang yang mengetat. Kemarahan terpancar jelas dari bola mata onixnya yang tajam. Sinar lampu temaram membuat kulit wajah kaisar yang pucat terlihat semakin pucat.

"Siapa yang melakukannya?" Desisnya tajam tanpa menyembunyikan kemarahannya. Jenderal Namikaze terdiam sejenak dan menggigit pipi bagian dalam. Tekanan udara di dalam ruangan terasa semakin meninggi. Ia mengumpulkan suaranya di ujung tenggorokan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan kaisar.

"Miko Shion, Yang Mulia."

Kilatan berbahaya jelas terpancar dari manik hitam kaisar setelah ia mengatakannya. Jenderal Namikaze yakin walaupun itu hanya sepersekian detik. Bulu kuduknya meremang tanpa sempat ia sadari.

"Pertemukan aku dengannya!"

"Hamba mengerti." Jenderal Namikaze membungkuk hormat dan mulai melangkah pergi bersama dengan dayang Hiruzen.

"Jenderal !" Seruan itu membuatnya tiba-tiba berjenggit dan menghentikan langkah. Jenderal berbalik dan disuguhkan dengan raut wajah Kaisar yang mengeras.

"Ada pepatah mengatakan, menjauhlah dari masalah dan tak akan ada masalah yang mendekatimu." Mata kaisar memicing tajam. Jenderal Namikaze terdiam, bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan kaisar.

"Jadi, bukankah seharusnya kau menjaga jarak dan tidak mengambil apa yang seharusnya bukan menjadi milikmu?" Jenderal Namikaze tersentak dengan mulut terbuka. Tidak ada yang bisa menjelaskan tentang apa yang sebenarnya kaisar bicarakan. Ia tak mengerti. Butuh suatu kepekaan yang tinggi untuk mengetahui maksud dibalik perkataan kaisar. Raut wajah kaisar yang terlihat tak bersahabat hanya menjadi satu-satunya petunjuk bahwa kaisar sedang memperingatkannya. Namun, memperingatkan dalam hal apa?

Jenderal Namikaze hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan kaisar. Ia kemudian beranjak pergi dengan berjuta pertanyaan dalam benaknya. Saat keluar dari ruang peraduan kaisar bersama dayang Hiruzen, ia hanya bisa memasang tampang bodoh.

"Kakek."

"Hm."

Dayang Hiruzen menapak santai lantai kayu lorong istana Jimmu. Sepoi-sepoi angin dipagi hari berhembus sejuk membelai rambutnya yang sudah memutih. Ia menghela nafas dalam-dalam merasakan udara bersih memenuhi paru-parunya. Mata tuanya melirik beberapa kupu-kupu yang beterbangan dan hinggap pada sepucuk bunga yang sedang mekar.

"Sepertinya kaisar sedang marah padaku."

"Hm?"

Langkahnya terhenti dan ia bisa melihat seorang gadis dengan penutup kepala berjalan membawa setumpuk pakaian ke arah paviliun dayang sebelah selatan.

"Sakura-chan!" Teriaknya keras hingga membuat dayang Hiruzen dan gadis itu berjenggit kaget. Jenderal Namikaze menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya sembari cengengesan melihat dayang Hiruzen yang melotot marah kepadanya.

"Kek, aku pergi dulu." Sahutnya dan berlari menuju gadis bernama Sakura yang terdiam dengan seulas senyum kecil dibibirnya.

Dayang Hiruzen menatap kepergian jenderal Namikaze seakan ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam benaknya. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres yang seharusnya tidak boleh terjadi.

" _Yare yare_ , seharusnya jenderal mengerti situasi." Dayang Hiruzen berjenggit kaget sekali lagi saat mendengar sebuah suara di belakangnya. Apa orang-orang disini sudah tidak menginginkannya hidup lagi?

Hatake Kakashi berdiri sejajar dengan dayang Hiruzen dan menatap jauh kearah kepergian jenderal Namikaze bersama seorang gadis berambut merah muda.

"Aku ini sudah tua kenapa kalian suka sekali mengagetkanku? Oh astaga.." Ia mengelus dada seraya menggerutu kesal. Kakashi tertawa dibalik penutup wajahnya. Tangannya menutup buku bersampul orange yang selalu ia bawa.

"Maafkan aku dayang Hiruzen." Tangannya bergerak menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Sudahlah. Sebaiknya aku segera pergi dan mulai mencari asisten baru." Dayang Hiruzen mengambil langkah meninggalkan Hatake Kakashi yang berdiri mematung.

"Asisten?" Tanyanya mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan dayang Hiruzen, menapaki lorong istana Jimmu bersama-sama.

"Ya, kaisar memintaku untuk mencari asisten agar bisa menggantikan pekerjaanku nanti." Dayang Hiruzen menghela nafas. Merasakan kekecewaan bahwa sebentar lagi tugas-yang diam-diam ia banggakan-akan segera diambil oleh seseorang.

"Kaisar yang memintanya?" Kakashi membeo, merasakan bahwa ia terkejut dengan berita ini. Setelahnya ia terkekeh dibalik penutup wajahnya hingga matanya menyipit.

"Ini menarik." Dayang Hiruzen berbalik dan menatap Hatake Kakashi dengan raut wajah bertanya. Kakashi semakin cengengesan dan menepuk pundak dayang Hiruzen dua kali sebelum berlalu pergi.

"Wah sepertinya hari-hari akan menjadi hari yang penuh kejutan. Sampai jumpa dayang Hiruzen." Tangan kanan Kakashi terangkat melambai kearah dayang Hiruzen yang termangu menatap kepergian penasehat istana Uchiha dengan sebuah pertanyaan besar yang ia tak mengerti.

.

.

.

Chapter 6 : Rencana Kaisar - End.

A/N :

Saya membutuhkan mood untuk menulis. Ide boleh ada tapi eksekusinyalah yang bagi saya itu sulit. Sebisa mungkin saya membuat karakter dari tokoh manga/anime Naruto tidak OOC. Tapi jika gagal, maafkan saya hehe..

Terimakasih semuanya. Selamat berlibur..


	7. Chapter 7 : Mimpi

Disclaimer

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto  
Kutukan Sang Kaisar©Green Maple

.

.

Chapter 7 : Mimpi

Selamat membaca

oOo  
.

 _Dua minggu sebelum perayaan_.

Sudah berulang-ulang kali dayang Hiruzen terlihat mendesah. Hari masih terlihat siang terik namun segala hal yang ia lakukan terasa salah. Sudah hampir 50 tahun ia mengabdi di kerajaan Uchiha, namun tugasnya kali ini terasa begitu sulit. Dua asisten wanita yang sudah ia pilih dan didik dengan cepatnya langsung ditolak oleh kaisar tanpa ia tahu apa sebabnya. Sebenarnya ini penyeleksian untuk siapa _sih_?

"Huhh.."

"Ada apa dayang Hiruzen?" Suara feminim seseorang membuat dayang Hiruzen yang sedang menatap lurus ke depan menoleh kearah samping. Terlihat dayang Tetsumi sedang membawa beberapa keranjang di ikuti beberapa dayang junior di belakangnya.

"Kau terlihat semakin tua saja jika terus menghela nafas seperti itu." Seperti tak mengacuhkan perkataan dayang Tetsumi baru saja, dayang Hiruzen menghela nafas sekali lagi. Tangannya bertautan di belakang punggung.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya mencari angin. Memangnya kau mau kemana?" Bola matanya yang sudah tua itu mengerling menatap dayang wanita senior yang sudah mengabdi bersamanya di kerajaan Uchiha.

"Aku harus mengantar ini ke istana Bulan. Sebentar lagi kan perayaan bulan purnama akan datang." Tukasnya. Dayang Hiruzen yang mendengarnya sedikit terkejut.

"Ah benar juga." Kepala dayang Hiruzen mengangguk-angguk. Sejenak ia lupa bahwa perayaan bulan purnama akan datang sebentar lagi. Saat perayaan bulan purnama tiba para selir akan berdandan secantik mungkin untuk menyenangkan hati Yang Mulia Kaisar.

Kaisar sendiri yang akan memilih dengan siapa beliau akan menghabiskan malam. Para selir akan berlomba-lomba untuk memenangkan hati kaisar saat perayaan bulan purnama tiba. Terkadang tak ubahnya perayaan ini seperti sebuah medan perang dengan persaingan yang sengit demi menduduki tahta permaisuri suatu hari nanti.

Buah persik yang tumbuh di halaman istana Jimmu akan disajikan bersama dengan beberapa kue tradisional dan segelas arak yang diracik khusus oleh sang selir sendiri. Setelah perayaan selesai Yang Mulia Kaisar akan berdoa di kuil persembahan Dewa Amaterasu dibelakang istana Jimmu.

Para dayang dan anggota keluarga kaisar dilarang untuk mendekati kuil saat Yang Mulia Kaisar menghabiskan malam di kuil istana. Kekhusukan dan kesakralan perayaan harus tetap di jaga. Beberapa pohon persik di ikat dengan sebuah tali putih dan diberi kertas doa agar sang dewa menjaga dan memberikan kemakmuran pada penduduk di kerajaan Uchiha. Perayaan ini dilakukan setiap bulan saat bulan mencapai titik tertinggi dilangit.

"Bergegaslah dayang Hiruzen, sebelum hujan turun dengan lebat. Lihatlah!" Dayang Hiruzen mendongak, menatap langit di ufuk timur yang jauh. Awan hitam terlihat bergerumul dengan burung-burung yang mulai terbang rendah. Sepertinya akan ada badai datang. Cuaca memang tidak bisa diprediksi.

"Berhentilah melamun dan segeralah selesaikan persiapannya. Masih banyak yang belum kita selesaikan. Aku harus pergi." Dayang Tetsumi mengambil langkah dan berlalu menuju istana Bulan yang berada disamping kiri bangunan. Selepas kepergian dayang Tetsumi, dayang Hiruzen bergegas menuju paviliun dan meminta beberapa dayang untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sebelum melakukan persiapan perayaan bulan purnama.

"Ino, apa itu perayaan bulan purnama?" Sakura terlihat sedikit kesulitan saat memindahkan beberapa peralatan dapur ke tempatnya. Apalagi yukata yang ia pakai sedikit mempersulitnya dalam bergerak. Ino yang sedang menyiapkan bahan masakan mendengus keras dan berdecak melewati Sakura yang telah meletakan sebuah panci besar diatas meja kayu.

"Aku tidak akan memberi tahumu, karena kau tidak akan percaya padaku." Sakura meringis mendengar jawaban Ino yang menyindirnya.

"Ayolah Ino-chan, maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan meledekmu lagi. Aku janji." Sebuah cengiran terbit di bibir Sakura. Ino menaikan kedua alisnya tinggi dan bersidekap dada.

"Kau berhutang satu buah kue madu padaku." Sakura cemberut mengerucutkan bibirnya bersenti-senti. Kue madu adalah kue yang biasa disajikan para dayang untuk kaisar. Kue itu berbentuk bulat berwarna kuning kecoklatan. Rasanya yang manis dan legit membuat beberapa orang akan ketagihan saat menggigitnya untuk pertama kali. Dan baunya yang harum dan manis membuat beberapa orang akan semakin sulit untuk berhenti.

"Kau tahu itu sulit untuk meminta pada juru masak kerajaan." Tiba-tiba tawa Ino meledak dan secepat itu pula ia membekap mulutnya. Ia tidak tega membohongi sahabat polosnya satu ini. Hanya koki kerajaan yang bisa membuatnya dan itu sedikit sulit untuk meminta kepada mereka. Harga madu yang mahal membuat kue madu agaknya tidak setiap saat dibuat.

"Tidak jidat, jangan kau pikirkan." Ino berdeham sejenak untuk meredam tawanya."Perayaan bulan purnama adalah perayaan yang biasa diadakan sebulan sekali di istana. Dan biasanya puncak acara itu adalah saat kaisar berdoa semalam suntuk kepada sang Mahadewa." Tukas Ino dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang menyatu di depan dada dan pandangan yang menengadah. Sakura terperangah, seolah ia baru saja mendengar sebuah kejutan yang membahagiakan. Sakura tidak pernah menyangka bahwa dibalik sikap dingin kaisar ternyata ia juga orang yang religius. Sudut bibir Sakura tertarik, mengulas senyum. Jantungnya jadi berdebar-debar . Ini terasa menyenangkan dan hangat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sakura? Wajahmu memerah." Sakura tersentak dari lamunannya dan mengerjap bingung saat jemari lentik Ino meremas pundaknya lembut. Ia tak menyadari bahwa wajahnya memerah hanya karena memikirkan kaisar. Sakura menoleh kearah Ino dan menggeleng cepat."Tidak apa-apa Ino. Aku baik-baik saja." Ia mengalihkan pandangan, tidak ingin sahabat baiknya ini tahu apa yang ia pikirkan. Itu akan sungguh memalukan.

"Kau aneh. Tadi kau senyum-senyum sendiri." Sakura tertawa kikuk karena Ino memergokinya sedang melamun."Oh ya ngomong-ngomong aku tadi melihat Shion keluar dari salah satu kamar selir di istana bulan. Apa dia sekarang dipindah kesana ya?" Ino menghendikan bahu dengan pertanyaan Sakura, tangannya dengan cekatan memotong-motong sawi."Aku tidak tahu dan aku tidak mau tahu. Aku sangat tidak menyukainya. Aku malah senang dia dipindah tugaskan kesana. Lebih lama lebih baik daripada aku terus melihat wajah busuknya." Sakura terkekeh ringan dengan gerutuan Ino. Sahabatnya ini memang tidak menyukai Shion semenjak keributan yang menyebabkan bibir Sakura terluka tempo lalu.

.  
.

 _Seminggu_ _sebelum perayaan._

Daun-daun kering berhembus melingkar tertiup angin. Suaranya riuh gemerisik menyatu dengan cicitan burung dan suara serangga musim semi. Sepasang kaki melangkah menapaki jalan setapak ditengah taman inti istana Jimmu. Sakura menengadah merasakan sinar matahari yang menyengat kulitnya. Peluh membasahi punggung tangan saat ia menyeka tetesan air yang mengalir di pelipis. Seulas senyum terbit saat ia melihat burung-burung berkicauan diantara dedaunan terlihat begitu bahagia. Ia merasa menyatu dengan alam. Jika seperti ini ia jadi merindukan kampung halamannya. Saat ia memanen sayur dan buah di ladang bersama ibunya. Apa kabar ibunya sekarang ini? Apa dia sehat? Apakah ibu sudah makan? Sakura menghela nafas dalam. Seraut wajah sedih ia tampakan. Semoga saja ibunya baik-baik saja disana.

Tangannya kembali bergerak menyapu dedaunan kering yang memenuhi halaman istana Jimmu. Bibirnya bergumam menyenandungkan sebuah lagu masa kanak-kanak. Ibunya bilang ayahnya suka sekali menyanyikan lagu ini saat ia masih kecil. Sakura sedikit terkikik kecil saat mengingat kenakalan masa kecilnya.

Langkahnya terhenti saat ia menangkap sebuah pohon persik yang di ikat sebuah tali putih dengan kertas doa. Dengan langkah ragu-ragu ia mendekati pohon tersebut. Membungkukan setengah badan untuk sekedar melihat wujud dari kertas tersebut.

"Kemakmuran."

Bibirnya mengeja lirih. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh pohon tersebut. Tiba-tiba sebersit permohonan terlintas dibenaknya. Sakura segera menangkupkan kedua tangan di depan dada. Hijau emeraldnya bersembunyi dibalik kelopak mata. Seulas senyum manis merekah di bibir. Sakura memanjatkan doa untuk sang Mahadewa.

Suara benda jatuh mengusik kekhusukannya. Emeraldnya terbuka dan berkilat saat melihat satu buah persik yang terlihat ranum menggelinding tepat dibawah kakinya. Ini seperti sang dewa telah mendengarkan doanya. Tangannya mengepal ketika sebersit pikiran terlintas untuk mencicipi sedikit buah persik yang selama ini ia inginkan. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya cemas dan dengan ragu-ragu ia berjongkok untuk mengambil buah persik itu. Satu tarikan nafas ia ambil dan tegukan ludah untuk membasahi kerongkongannya yang sudah menginginkan untuk mencicipi buah ini cukup lama. Ini sungguh menggiurkan.

Kami-sama, godaan ini sungguh berat.

Tangan yang mencengkeram buah persik masih tertangkup di depan dada. Pikirannya berkecamuk antara keinginan dan larangan istana. Demi dewa, tidak ada orang yang melihatnya saat ini. Sakura meneguk ludah sekali lagi. Cengkeramannya semakin erat. Ia teringat akan perkataan jenderal Namikaze tempo lalu yang membuatnya semakin tak bisa untuk menahan diri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sakura tersentak dari pemikirannya dan secara spontan menjatuhkan buah persik dari genggaman tangan hingga menggelinding menjauhinya. Ia menoleh dan seketika bergerak mundur dengan mata yang terbelalak saat melihat keberadaan Shion.

Gadis itu mengkerutkan alis melihat buah persik yang menggelinding di dekat kakinya. Ia kemudian membungkuk dan memungut buah persik itu.

"Apa kau ingin mengambilnya?" Sakura meneguk ludah susah payah tidak berani menjawab kebenarannya.

"Kau berniat ingin mengambil buah persik ini dan memakannya?!" Shion semakin menyudutkannya. Sakura semakin didera rasa ketakutan. Ia hanya bisa bungkam dan berharap bahwa Shion tidak akan mengadukannya pada dayang Tetsumi.

Mata gadis itu mendelik tajam padanya seakan menatapnya dengan pandangan curiga. Buah persik adalah buah yang sakral dan tidak boleh sembarangan orang memakannya, apalagi dengan status Sakura yang hanya seorang rendahan di istana ini.

"Kau tahu bukan peraturan di istana ini?!" Tanya Shion sinis.

Sakura diam tak menjawab. Mencengkeram gagang sapunya dengan kuat. Buah persik masih berada dalam genggaman gadis itu. Sorot matanya yang tajam tak beralih dari giok zamrud Sakura yang memandang was-was. Shion menyeringai.

"Dengar rendahan. Ini adalah kesalahan fatal yang telah kau lakukan. Kau tahu apa yang mungkin dayang Tetsumi lakukan jika aku mengadukan hal ini padanya?" Seringaian keji terpampang jelas pada raut wajah Shion, ia melempar tangkap buah persik ditangannya. Seakan-akan nyawa Sakura ada ditangannya. Tentu saja Sakura merasa gentar dengan ancaman Shion. Gadis itu tidak menyukainya sejak awal dan Sakura yakin Shion tidak akan main-main dengan ancamannya.

"Shion, kumohon jangan lakukan." Suaranya terdengar gemetar.

Shion semakin diatas angin. Ia melangkah mendekati Sakura. Satu hentakan keras buah persik yang jatuh ditangannya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Mati kau budak!" Sedetik setelah kata itu terucap, Sakura dengan cepat mengejar Shion yang telah lebih dulu meninggalkannya.

"Shion, ku mohon jangan lakukan. Aku tidak mau dayang Tetsumi sampai tahu!" Sakura mencengkeram jubah Shion erat. Mencoba menghentikan langkahnya namun sentakan kuat dari Shion membuatnya jatuh terjerembab. Sakura tidak menyerah, ia bangkit dan mengejar Shion sekali lagi.

"Shion, hentikan kumohon. Akan aku lakukan apapun untukmu. Jangan katakan ini pada dayang Tetsumi." Seketika langkah Shion berhenti. Kilat keji bersinar di manik lavendernya. Tak perlu repot-repot untuk menunjukan seringaian licik di bibirnya.

"Apapun?"

Sakura meneguk ludah. Ia merasakan ketakutan merayap di punggungnya saat melihat seringai itu. Ada sesuatu yang mendorongnya untuk menjauhi apapun yang berkaitan dengan Shion. Tapi ia seakan menggali lubang kuburnya sendiri. Shion merapat dan mencengkeram yukata Sakura. Bola mata hijau Sakura melebar waspada dengan apa yang akan Shion lakukan padanya.

"Menarik sekali tawaranmu itu budak. Aku akan memikirkan balasan apa yang pantas untukmu." Sakura rasanya ingin menangis saat itu juga. Tidak ada hal yang bisa ia lakukan selain menyesali diri sendiri. Kebodohannya telah mendorongnya dalam jurang. Ia seperti seseorang yang berdiri diatas tebing dengan Shion yang berdiri di belakangnya sebagai eksekutor. Ia berharap jika ada setitik kebaikan saja dalam diri gadis bermanik lavender tersebut.

"Ada apa ini?"

Tubuh kedua gadis itu menegang. Sakura menahan nafas saat menangkap keberadaan Jenderal Namikaze di depan matanya. Shion yang melihat hal itu segera membenahi diri seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa dan membungkuk hormat pada sang jenderal.

"Hormat jenderal."

Jenderal Namikaze menatap bergantian pada kedua dayang di depannya. Raut wajah kebingungan tercetak jelas pada paras tampannya. Hingga manik blue sapphire-nya berhenti pada satu-satunya gadis yang akhir-akhir ini dekat dengannya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaannku." Tukasnya tegas. Shion melirik tubuh tegap jenderal. Buah persik yang berada ditangannya segera ia sembunyikan dibalik lengan yukatanya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa jenderal. Kami hanya sedang membersihkan halaman." Jawabnya meyakinkan. Sakura berharap jenderal Namikaze dapat menolongnya kali ini. Mungkin dirinya lancang karena berani menatap mata jenderal cukup lama. Sakura menggigit bibirnya cemas dan menyiratkan kegelisahan dalam matanya agar sang jenderal mengetahui maksud hatinya dan mau menolongnya. Ia mungkin terlalu banyak berharap hingga tautan jemarinya menguat saat ia melihat punggung jenderal Namikaze yang justru memilih menjauh pergi.

Shion berbalik dan menyeringai menang. Mengeluarkan buah persik dibalik yukatanya. Menggigit seperempat buah persik itu dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang menatapnya nanar. Entah apa yang ada dibalik pikiran gadis itu.

 _Oh kami-sama._

.  
.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa segala hal yang sudah ia rencanakan akan berbalik menjadi sebuah malapetaka besar dalam kehidupannya. Selama ini ia hanya berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang ia yakini. Kerajaannya berkembang pesat hanya dalam kurun waktu dua tahun. Semua kerajaan tunduk di kakinya. Tentu saja ia merasa berbangga hati. Ia berambisi untuk merebut separuh kerajaan wilayah bumi agar berada pada kekuasaannya.

Dia tak akan segan untuk membunuh dan membantai pihak yang berani melawannya. Sasuke merasakan kepuasan saat pihak lawan bersujud meminta ampun kepadanya. Ia merasakan darahnya mendidih, bergejolak dan membakar seluruh tubuhnya. Ia haus akan darah dan tak akan berhenti jika separuh wilayah bumi tidak berada di bawah kakinya. Pedang yang masyarakat yakini sebagai ujung tombak dari dewa kematian, Kusanagi, membawanya dalam puncak tertinggi kekuasaannya.

Ia tinggi hati dan disaat itulah awan gelap datang dengan menggelegar. Mendung yang disertai angin kencang juga kilat yang menyambar. Mahadewa telah mengutuknya. Tersiksa bertahun-tahun. Menyendiri dengan segala hal yang ia sembunyikan diam-diam. Yang akan muncul saat bulan bersinar penuh di puncak tertinggi. Tepat disaat ia terlahir di dunia ini.

.  
.

Sasuke membuka matanya saat sekelebat bayangan itu terbersit dalam benaknya. Cahaya lampion dalam ruangan tak bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terlihat pucat. Ia merasa darahnya berdesir dan dingin yang menyakitkan merayap di punggungnya. Kepalanya mendongak menatap bulan yang hampir bersinar penuh. Cahayanya memantul pada pedang Kusanagi yang tergeletak diam di depannya.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu dan ia bisa mendengar lantai kayu yang berderit berulang-ulang.

"Se-selamat malam Yang Mulia. Hamba datang sesuai permintaan Yang Mulia." Sekejap Sasuke melirik pada pedang Kusanaginya sebelum bola mata hitamnya bergulir dan menangkap keberadaan seorang gadis yang bersimpuh dengan jubah kimono berwarna biru muda yang cantik. Rambutnya digelung dan diberi hiasan bunga lily disisinya. Wajahnya bersinar dengan rona merah muda bersemu dipipi.

Sasuke merasakan gejolak luar biasa saat melihat paras ayu gadis tersebut.

"Kemarilah!" Titahnya.

Gadis itu mendongak dengan mata yang berkilat. Hatinya berdegup kencang seakan ia tak bisa menahannya lagi. Dengan perlahan ia mendekati meja kaisar yang berada didepannya. Terlihat ada beberapa arak dan makanan lezat yang tersaji di atas meja. Beberapa cangkir dan mangkuk makanan serta sumpit.

"Tuangkan aku arak!"

Gadis itu sedikit terhenyak dan dengan hati-hati ia melaksanakan titah Yang Mulia. Ia bisa merasakan dirinya gemetar saat menuangkan arak ke dalam cangkir namun tak menutupi bahwa ia merasakan kebahagiaan. Suatu hal yang membanggakan bisa melayani kaisar seperti ini.

Cairan tak berwarna dan berbau sedikit menyengat itu memenuhi cangkir kecil dari bahan tembikar berpola melingkar dengan aksen rumit. Gadis itu dengan penuh hati-hati menyerahkan cangkir araknya kepada kaisar. Sasuke yang melihatnya kemudian meraihnya, meneguknya dalam sekali teguk dan membantingnya sedikit keras diatas meja. Gadis itu hendak menuangkan arak sekali lagi namun terhenti saat kaisar menyelanya.

"Hentikan!" Tangan Sasuke mengambil alih cawan kecil dari sang gadis. Tanpa ragu-ragu kaisar memenuhi cangkirnya dengan arak.

"Ini minumlah!" Sasuke mendorong cangkir itu ke depan.

Gadis itu mendongak tak percaya. Bola matanya gemetar menatap ke dalam oniks hitam kaisar yang tajam. Gadis itu merunduk dan perlahan ia mengambil cangkirnya.

Rasa terbakar mengalir dalam kerongkongan saat cairan berbau menyengat itu membasahi tenggorokannya. Ia sedikit terbatuk-batuk, namun ia bisa merasakan bahwa arak ini memiliki rasa yang unik. Manis juga ada sedikit pahit.

"Makanlah, aku tidak ingin kau kelaparan dan terjatuh sakit." Tangan kanan kaisar dengan cekatan mengambil beberapa lauk diatas meja dan meletakkannya pada mangkuk kecil hingga penuh. Ia menyodorkan mangkuk itu ke depan sang gadis yang masih menatapnya dengan wajah yang bersemu.

Gadis itu merasakan hatinya berbunga-bunga dengan segala perhatian kaisar. Hatinya melambung dan dipenuhi dengan kepingan kebahagiaan yang meluap. Dengan hati-hati ia meraih sumpit diatas meja dan memakan makanan yang ada di dalam mangkuk. Kaisar tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya untuk merekam segala gestur yang gadis itu lakukan. Jemarinya yang lentik saat menggenggam sumpit. Bibirnya yang terus menyunggingkan senyum.

Sesuatu terasa berdesir dan mendesaknya untuk keluar dan mengais sedikit kepuasan.

"Apa kau bahagia?" Sontak gadis itu berhenti dari kegiatannya dengan pertanyaan kaisar. Genggaman sumpit ditangannya sedikit mengetat, ia memberanikan diri mendongak dari mangkuk dan menatap wajah kaisar dengan oniks hitam yang mempesona. Semburat merah secara cepat menjalar di pipinya. Gadis itu mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum malu-malu. Dia terlihat menggemaskan. Sasuke meraih dagu gadis tersebut dan membawanya mendekat ke wajah. Kelopak mata itu terlihat berkedip, menyembunyikan netra lavendernya dalam sekejap.

Gestur itu terekam dalam netra kelamnya, memercikan sebuah kilat berbahaya dan seringai kecil di sudut bibirnya yang tak bisa gadis itu lihat.

"Ha-hamba bahagia sekali Yang Mulia." Gadis itu bergerak gelisah dalam duduknya, matanya mengerling menghindari oniks hitam kaisar yang seakan menjeratnya begitu dalam,"Ha-hamba selalu menantikan saat ini. Hamba ingin selalu berada di dekat kaisar dan melayani kaisar setiap hari." Manik lavendernya menatap malu-malu. Pipinya masih bersemu. Ada secercah asa yang melambung yang membuatnya tidak ingin membuang semua ambisi dalam hidupnya.

Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya. Tangannya secara perlahan bergerak menyentuh helaian rambut sewarna matahari yang terlepas dari ikatannya. Matanya menatap tajam kedalam bola mata lavender gadis tersebut. Cahaya lampion dalam ruangan bergerak-gerak, membuat bayangan kedua insan tersebut seakan menari bersama-sama.

"Kau menginginkan untuk menjadi permaisuriku?"

Bola mata lavender itu membeliak kaget mendengar pertanyaan yang diajukan kaisar. Tubuhnya menegang dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka. Seakan sebuah bongkahan batu tersangkut ditenggorokan. Perutnya melilit dan letupan-letupan didadanya siap meledak bagaikan gunung berapi yang aktif. Dan tak menunggu lama sebersit senyuman merekah dari bibir gadis berparas ayu tersebut.

Oniksnya berkilat. Sudut bibirnya tertarik.

Burung gagak mengepakan sayapnya gelisah meninggalkan pohon dengan koakan yang begitu keras.

Bulan seakan menyadari dan menutup diri dibalik awan.

Disaat bersamaan, Sakura berhenti berjalan dan menatap langit. Memandang bulan yang tertutup awan. Ia mengeratkan yukatanya saat hawa dingin terasa menusuk kulit. Satu langkah ia ambil dan mulai berjalan kembali menuju kamarnya di paviliun dayang.

Malam itu Sakura bermimpi melihat siluet seorang gadis yang sedang duduk diatas batu besar. Pohon-pohon tumbuh begitu rimbun menutupi segala hal yang bernaung dibawahnya. Dua kelinci kecil meloncat-loncat riang mengitari rerumputan. Seekor kijang dengan tanduk besar menatapnya. Gadis itu sedang memainkan alat musik kecapi. Suaranya yang merdu menarik kerumunan kupu-kupu untuk beterbangan diatas kepalanya. Sepoi-sepoi angin menerbangkan kelopak-kelopak bunga yang berwarna-warni.

Di belakang gadis itu ada sebuah telaga yang ditengahnya tumbuh pohon sakura yang besar. Gadis itu tiba-tiba berhenti memetik kecapinya. Ia kemudian melangkah menuju ke arah telaga. Sakura mengikutinya. Jejak-jejak langkah gadis itu membuat rerumputan bersemi mengembangkan kelopaknya. Kelinci kecil berlari mendahului sang gadis dengan lincah. Ikan-ikan melompat girang saat gadis itu menapak diatas air. Sakura takjub. Tak ada riak air yang tercipta saat gadis itu melangkah.

Gadis itu berhenti dibawah pohon sakura. Sakura merasakan hatinya menggelembung saat melihat dengan jelas pohon sakura itu dari dekat. Seekor kijang berdiri tepat disampingnya. Kijang itu setinggi tubuhnya hingga ia tak perlu mendongak untuk menatap mata hitam dari sang kijang.

Telinganya bergerak-gerak lucu, terlihat imut dimata Sakura. Sakura tak tahan dan ada keinginan untuk menyentuh telinga kijang besar itu. Dengan ragu-ragu ia mencoba menyentuh telinga sang kijang. Kijang itu tak menghindar. Dengan perasaan yang berdegup Sakura mencoba semakin mendekat. Saat beberapa senti lagi tangannya akan menyentuh telinga itu, tiba-tiba sebuah suara menggema entah darimana.

 _Sakura, bangunlah._

 _._  
 _._

Chapter 7 : Mimpi - End


	8. Chapter 8 : Hukuman di Malam Perayaan

Disclaimer

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto  
Kutukan Sang Kaisar©Green Maple

.

.

Chapter 8 : Hukuman di Malam Perayaan Bulan Purnama

Selamat membaca

oOo

.

 _Tiga hari sebelum perayaan_.

Sakura sedang sibuk merangkai ikebana bersama dengan dayang yang lain saat kaisar datang ingin bertemu dengan dayang Hiruzen. Sejenak tatapan mereka bertemu satu sama lain sebelum Sakura menunduk dan memutuskan tatapan mereka. Ia berusaha menyibukkan diri dan tak mengacuhkan suara kaisar yang terdengar berwibawa ditelinganya. Tak sengaja ia menatap raut wajah Shion yang duduk tak jauh darinya. Semburat merah tipis tercetak jelas di pipi gadis itu. Sakura mengkerutkan alis bingung dan sedikit tersentak saat Shion balik menatapnya dengan tatapan tak suka.

Ia berpaling, menyibukkan lagi pikirannya dengan ikebana yang hampir selesai. Disampingnya Ino terlihat begitu senang dengan kegiatannya. Dari sekian banyak dayang yang sedang berkutat dengan ikebana, hanya Ino yang paling cepat menyelesaikan seni merangkai bunga ini. Sakura baru tahu jika di desanya, keluarga Ino menanam berbagai macam bunga dan memiliki kios bunga untuk melayani para bangsawan yang menginginkan sebuah karya dari kesenian merangkai bunga seperti ikebana.

Sakura merasa lelah, ia akui ia tak terlalu pandai dalam ikebana. Dirinya merasa frustasi dan hampir putus asa. Sudah berminggu-minggu sebelumnya mereka para dayang diajari untuk melakukan ikebana. Mata hijaunya sudah memburam dan ia merasa mengantuk. Ino yang duduk disampingnya menyikut perutnya pelan dan memberikan isyarat lewat mata agar terus menyelesaikan rangkaian kegiatannya. Sakura menghembuskan nafas. Setelah ikebana selesai, mereka masih harus membuat lampion dan menyiapkan beberapa persembahan untuk sang dewa. Para selir dibekali dengan ketrampilan menjamu teh untuk kaisar dan tata cara membuat arak dari beras. Mereka juga diajari bagaimana cara menari dan bermain alat musik untuk menghibur kaisar.

Beberapa dayang akan digiring menuju sebuah kuil di istana Jimmu dan beberapa yang lain ditugaskan di ruang perjamuan istana. Kuil pemujaan dewa Amaterasu yang berada di istana memiliki desain bangunan yang berbeda dengan kuil biasanya. Kuil itu dibangun di atas tanah lapang yang jauh dari bangunan inti istana. Dindingnya terbuat dari batu yang berlapis-lapis. Seakan suara apapun yang berada di dalam tidak akan bisa lolos keluar. Mereka diharuskan membersihkan setiap sudut dan menata barang-barang yang akan digunakan untuk perayaan bulan purnama. Para juru masak terlihat sibuk menyiapkan bahan untuk persembahan. Buah persik yang tumbuh di istana di seleksi khusus oleh kepala juru masak Iruka-sama untuk digunakan dalam perayaan kali ini.

Setelah acara ikebana selesai Sakura harus mencuci baju-baju para selir yang akan mereka gunakan saat perayaan tiba. Sakura merasa takjub dengan keindahan gaun kimono yang ada di depannya. Ini adalah salah satu gaun kimono yang akan digunakan oleh selir Hyuga. Aksen bunga berwarna merah dengan degradasi hitam dan hijau begitu kontras dengan kainnya yang berwarna putih. Kainnya terasa begitu halus. Berbeda sekali dengan yukata dayang yang ia kenakan. Bahkan kehalusan kainnya berbeda jauh dengan kimono yang ibunya berikan tempo lalu.

"Indah sekali."

Sakura terlalu mengagumi gaun kimononya hingga ia dibuat terkejut saat sebuah tumpukan kain jatuh di dalam embernya. Shion berdiri di depannya dengan tatapan angkuh, gadis itu menyuruhnya untuk mengerjakan tugasnya. Sakura tak sempat protes saat gadis itu berlalu pergi dan mengatakan pada dayang bahwa tugasnya sudah selesai.

Bukan sekali dua kali Shion selalu membuatnya menyelesaikan tugas gadis itu. Pekerjaannya jadi dua kali lebih berat, Shion akan pura-pura sibuk bekerja saat dayang senior melintas dan kembali menyuruh Sakura jika dayang senior sudah tak tertangkap jangkauan matanya. Ia akan mengancam Sakura dan tak segan-segan untuk memukulnya. Ino, sahabatnya tak tahu perihal ini. Ia tak ingin Ino tahu bahwa sahabatnya ini hampir melanggar larangan istana. Sakura teringat nasehat ibunya untuk tak membalas kejahatan dengan keburukan lain.

Hingga suatu hari saat dua hari menjelang perayaan, suatu kejadian fatal menimpa Sakura. Seorang dayang mendapati gaun kimono selir Hyuga telah rusak dengan robekan yang besar. Sakura dituduh telah merusak kimono itu karena kimono selir dari klan Hyuga lah yang menjadi tanggungjawab Sakura saat itu. Dayang Tetsumi marah besar.

"Tidak! Dayang Tetsumi ku mohon, bukan saya pelakunya!" Sakura meraung bersikukuh bahwa bukan ia pelakunya. Namun bukti dari gaun kimono yang ada ditangan dayang Tetsumi membuatnya terpojok. Shion menyeringai disudut ruangan. Kilat kepuasaan terpancar jelas dalam manik lavendernya.

"Hukumanmu akan dilaksanakan sore nanti." Putus dayang Tetsumi meninggalkan jejak-jejak ketegangan dalam ruangan. Beberapa dayang terlihat iba pada Sakura namun tak sedikit dari yang lain menatap tak acuh padanya. Ino datang dengan membawa sebuah pelukan menenangkan. Sakura hampir tak kuasa menahan tangis.

Shion pergi menahan telapak tangannya untuk bertepuk tangan. Ia merasa puas telah berhasil menyingkirkan satu orang yang berpotensi menjegal ambisinya. Hanya dia yang boleh menjadi selir berikutnya dari kaisar. Gadis itu entah kenapa membuat Shion merasa khawatir merebut kedudukannya dan ia tak menyukai itu. Tinggal si Yamanaka. Tapi gadis itu cukup pintar untuk dikelabui Shion.

"Sakura, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untukmu." Ino menatap wajah Sakura penuh sesal. Ia sendiri merasa takut membayangkan hukuman apa yang akan sahabatnya terima. Sakura merasakan perutnya kaku oleh sisa ketegangan. Tenggorokannya kering dan kepalanya terasa mau pecah. Dadanya sesak dan ia gemetar menanti hukuman yang akan ia terima sore nanti. Berkali-kali Sakura mencoba menenangkan dirinya namun berkali-kali juga kegelisahan itu tak sirna. Sakura didera ketakutan. Ino merasakan iba ketika melihat mata hijau sahabatnya yang biasanya ceria sekarang redup seolah diselimuti oleh kabut.

.  
.

Pagi berganti siang, siang berganti sore. Matahari lamat-lamat tenggelam di ufuk barat, menghujani atap istana dengan semburat jingga. Beberapa prajurit sudah mulai berganti jaga, para petani mulai merapihkan peralatannya dan hendak pulang dari berkebun. Hewan-hewan ternak digiring memasuki kandang, gelak tawa para penduduk saling bersahutan saat mereka tak sengaja berpapasan satu sama lain seusai melakukan aktivitas.

Berbeda dengan suasana hati para penduduk kerajaan, Sakura dirundung ketakutan yang luar biasa. Gemetar dibadannya tak bisa ia tutupi dengan baik. Yukata putih kusam yang ia kenakan bahkan tak sanggup melindunginya dari rasa dingin yang menyakitkan. Ia digiring ke tempat lapang di paviliun dayang, layaknya ternak yang siap untuk di jagal.

Beberapa dayang diminta berkerumun mengelilingi tempat itu. Mereka diharuskan menyaksikan hukuman apa yang akan mereka terima jika melakukan sebuah kesalahan.

Sakura berlutut ditengah kerumunan. Seorang lelaki asing membawa sebuah alat penghukuman. Ino yang ikut menyaksikan hukuman ini berdiri dengan gelisah diantara para dayang. Shion mati-matian menutupi seringai kemenangannya.

Dayang Tetsumi berkata-kata yang bahkan seperti dengungan ditelinga Sakura. Ia terlalu ketakutan untuk mendengarkan setiap kata yang terucap dari dayang senior itu. Dayang Hiruzen berdiri tak jauh darinya. Pria tua itu menatap diam dan tak bisa melakukan apapun saat sebuah bukti menyudutkan gadis itu.

Pidato dayang Tetsumi berakhir menandakan bahwa penghukuman akan segera dilaksanakan. Sakura menutup mata menahan isak tangis. Rasa sesak di dadanya tak kunjung hilang. Tubuhnya gemetar kaku dengan keringat dingin mengucur deras di pelipis. Pria asing di sampingnya bersiap menunggu aba-aba dari dayang Tetsumi.

Hingga satu kata dari mulut dayang Tetsumi meluncur, sebuah ayunan rotan dari pria asing disampingnya tanpa ragu datang dan menghantam punggung Sakura dengan keras.

PLAK !

.  
.

Kejadian itu terdengar hingga ketelinga kaisar. Raut wajah kaisar menggelap hingga dayang Hiruzen dan jenderal Namikaze tak kuasa menatapnya. Mereka berdua tak tahu kaisar mendengar berita ini darimana. Jenderal dan dayang Hiruzen berharap kaisar tak mengetahui hal ini. Namun harapan tinggalah harapan. Mereka terlalu naif dan melupakan fakta bahwa kaisar adalah orang yang berkuasa. Atmosfer di dalam ruangan berubah mencekam, membuat jenderal Namikaze merasa familier. Ia merasa sedang berada ditengah peperangan besar yang pernah ia lakukan tempo lalu saat berusaha merebut wilayah Uchiha dari para pemberontak.

Sasuke menghela nafas kasar berkali-kali. Mendung amarah menyelimuti wajahnya yang rupawan. Ia merasa kecewa karena telah gagal melindungi Sakura.

"Panggil Uzumaki Karin kemari." Perintahnya tegas dan tanpa pikir panjang dayang Hiruzen berlalu pergi melaksanakan titah kaisar.

Jenderal Namikaze berdiri tegang di dekat kaisar. Ia tak bisa berbuat banyak. Takut-takut ia malah salah berucap dan membuat kemarahan kaisar semakin menjadi.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu dan di ikuti oleh derit pintu yang bergeser. Dayang Hiruzen datang tidak sendiri. Seorang gadis muda berambut merah dengan pakaian dayang berdiri sopan di dekatnya.

"Hormat Yang Mulia." Tukasnya sopan.

Kaisar bergeser, menatap tajam pada gadis merah yang menunduk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Gadis itu sempat berjenggit kaget. Walaupun ia telah mengira bahwa kaisar akan marah besar padanya tapi ia masih belum bisa mengendalikan dirinya atas kemarahan kaisar. Gadis itu menunduk sekali lagi dan dengan perasaan takut-takut ia menjelaskan semuanya.

Uzumaki Karin adalah salah satu prajurit wanita Sasuke yang ia tugaskan menjadi mata-mata di perbatasan selatan antara kerajaan Uchiha dan Amegakure dengan Shimura Sai. Sasuke terpaksa menarik wanita itu mundur untuk melindungi Sakura dari dekat secara diam-diam daripada harus memilih Shimura Sai yang seorang laki-laki. Uzumaki Karin diperintah menyamar menjadi dayang.

Pikirnya Karin akan lebih leluasa menjaga gadis itu dari jarak dekat. Namun justru ia meleset. Sasuke merasa kecolongan saat berita hukuman itu terdengar sampai ketelinganya.

"Ampun Yang Mulia. Hamba sudah mengamati gerak-gerik nona Sakura selama ini. Memang selama ini hamba mengamati bahwa hanya nona Yamanaka yang selalu berada disisinya sebagai sahabat. Tak ada hal-hal yang mencurigakan yang berada dalam jarak dekat dengan nona Sakura," Jedanya sedikit lama, Karin mencoba meneguk ludah meredam rasa ketakutan yang menyerangnya. Sebuah informasi yang akan ia sampaikan membuatnya takut setengah mati. Matanya sempat melirik pada Jenderal Namikaze yang berdiri didekatnya. Mengisyaratkan bahwa ia merasa tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Jenderal Namikaze menatapnya seolah mengisyaratkan untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

Karin meneguk ludah sekali lagi,"sampai beberapa hari yang lalu hamba melihat pertengkaran nona Sakura dengan salah satu dayang di halaman istana." Lanjutnya. Kaisar mendelik dengan tampang keras. Karin bergerak gelisah, degup jantung Jenderal Namikaze berdetak cepat seakan ia tahu kapan peristiwa itu terjadi.

"Ha-hamba tidak tahu pasti dayang wanita itu berkata apa. Namun, wajah nona Sakura terlihat pucat hingga hamba mengira bahwa gadis itu mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat nona Sakura tersudut." Jenderal Namikaze terkesiap diam-diam. Rasa bersalah merundung hatinya dengan cepat. Ia seharusnya menyadari akan tatapan itu tempo lalu. Gadis itu hendak meminta pertolongan namun ia cukup tak peka untuk menyadari hal itu. Kaisar menutup mata, meredam kemarahan yang bergejolak di dalam dada.

"Siapa gadis itu?!"

Jenderal Namikaze menahan nafas saat sebuah pertanyaan pamungkas meluncur dari bibir kaisar. Dayang Hiruzen terduduk tegang ditempatnya, menanti dengan was-was jawaban yang akan terlontar dari gadis Uzumaki.

.  
.

Ketiga bawahannya telah meninggalkan ruangan beberapa saat lalu. Sasuke masih terdiam ditempatnya. Kemarahan besar jelas terpancar dalam oniks hitamnya. Malam ini adalah malam perayaan bulan purnama sebelum puncak. Dayang Hiruzen mengingatkannya sebelum berlalu pergi. Tapi tak ada hasrat dalam diri Sasuke untuk beranjak dan mengikuti upacara yang bertahun-tahun diselenggarakan itu.

Bulan yang semakin berdiri angkuh di puncak langit membuat Sasuke gelisah. Gemuruh kemarahan dalam dadanya memicu Sasuke merasakan lagi sebuah desiran menyakitkan dalam nadinya. Tangannya bergerak mencengkeram erat pada jantung. Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Debaran jantungnya memberontak hebat.

Kelopak itu terbuka menampilkan pupil mata merah dengan tiga tomoe yang berputar-putar, denyutan nyeri di bahunya tiba-tiba menyerang. Sasuke mengerang, memegang bahu kanannya seolah-olah itu dapat meredakan rasa sakit yang dideritanya. Namun denyutan rasa sakit itu semakin menjadi-jadi dan membuat tiga tomoe dalam mata merah itu berputar-putar semakin liar.

"Aargh!"

Sasuke tak kuasa menahan sakit. Rahangnya mengetat dengan suara gigi gemelutuk yang tak lazim. Bahu kanannya terasa nyeri dan terbakar. Darahnya mengalir cepat dan detak jantungnya berdegup semakin tak terkontrol. Otot-otot dalam tangannya membesar mengerikan seakan-akan hampir meledak.

Sasuke tak kuasa hingga ia menyerah dan menumpu satu sikunya pada lantai. Rambut ravennya yang basah jatuh menjuntai menempel pipi. Ia membungkuk meredam rasa sakitnya mati-matian. Secara perlahan denyutan menyakitkan itu berangsur-angsur memulih. Matanya berubah kembali menjadi hitam kelam. Keringat sebesar biji jagung menetes-netes di pelipisnya. Nafasnya terengah-engah, meninggalkan rasa sakit dalam rongga dadanya.

Pedang Kusanagi hampir saja terlepas dari sarung tangan saat tiba-tiba suara seorang dayang mengagetkannya.

"Ampun Yang Mulia, upacara malam perayaan akan segera dimulai."

Sasuke memejamkan mata dan merutuki diri sendiri. Ia sampai tak mendengar dayang Hiruzen telah mengetuk pintu dan hampir menebasnya. Deru nafasnya yang memburu berangsur-angsur tenang, ia bergumam dan dayang Hiruzen dengan sopan mengundurkan diri dari ruang peraduan.

Sasuke mulai mengontrol diri. Mau tak mau ia harus mengikuti tradisi ini lagi. Para tetua lah yang mencetuskan upacara menghabiskan malam dengan selir. Mereka terus merongrong menginginkan garis keturunan sah dari kaisar dan mendesak kaisar untuk segera memilih permaisurinya.

Dayang Hiruzen dan Jenderal Namikaze sudah berdiri menantinya di luar ruang peraduan. Para dayang wanita berbaris di belakang mereka. Para prajurit bersiap siaga di beberapa titik. Mengamankan perayaan dari gangguan penyusup atau apapun yang membahayakan keselamatan kaisar beserta keluarga.

Ruang perayaan itu berada pada salah satu bangunan di istana Jingu. Beberapa dayang sudah menanti diluar ruangan. Kesakralan dan ketenangan dijaga dengan baik selama tradisi ini berlangsung. Para selir yang sudah didandani secantik mungkin menunggu kaisar dengan anggun. Mereka berjajar seakan seorang geisha yang menunggu sang majikan. Kaisar menempati tempat duduk di tengah ruangan. Jenderal Namikaze duduk berjaga di sebelah kanan tepi ruangan. Tidak banyak orang yang berada diruangan itu. Tradisi melarang pria-pria selain kaisar menyaksikan upacara ini. Upacara pun dimulai dengan lantunan doa dari pemuka agama dilanjutkan dengan para selir yang melakukan upacara minum teh, mereka akan menari didepan kaisar dan bermain alat musik, upacara dianggap selesai saat kaisar memilih salah satu selirnya.

.  
.

Malam semakin larut dan puncak upacara perayaan bulan purnama telah selesai. Sasuke duduk termenung ditemani oleh salah satu selir yang ia pilih secara acak. Selir itu melayaninya dengan baik. Gurat-gurat kecantikan dan keanggunannya membuat para pria pasti terpesona dan bertekuk lutut. Tidak untuk sang kaisar. Pikiran dan hatinya tidak pada satu raga yang sama. Raganya sedang dimanjakan oleh sang selir namun pikirannya terus berada pada sosok sang gadis merah muda yang entah bagaimana keadaannya. Beberapa saat lalu jenderal Namikaze telah memberitahukan bahwa tabib istana Tsunade telah mengobati nona Sakura. Gadis itu pasti sedang tertidur saat ini.

"Yang Mulia." Sebuah suara lembut memecah pikirannya. Seorang selir yang ia ketahui bernama Hyuga Hinata merangkul mesra bahunya. Gaun kimono gadis inilah yang membuat kekasihnya harus menerima hukuman. Ada rasa tak suka saat ia melihat mata lavender itu. Hinata menyadarinya, namun ia berusaha untuk membuang jauh-jauh pikiran buruk itu. Malam ini adalah malam emas baginya. Gadis bermanik lavender itu akan berusaha untuk menarik hati kaisar yang selama ini ia kagumi dan menghabiskan malam yang hangat berdua.

Di malam yang sama, Sakura meringkuk kesakitan diatas futon. Wajahnya pucat dan isakan tangis sesekali lolos dari bibirnya. Cambuk sore itu menghantamnya dengan keras sebanyak sepuluh kali. Sekarang punggungnya terasa perih dan nyeri. Suhu badannya panas dan ia tak bisa bergerak barang sedikitpun. Matanya terpejam sayu menahan rasa sakit yang sedari tadi tak kunjung hilang. Ino baru saja membantunya makan dan berganti pakaian. Seorang tabib istana telah mengobati lukanya. Sahabatnya itu terus menangis dan meminta maaf karena ia tak bisa menolongnya.

Sekarang Ino sudah pergi dan meninggalkannya sendiri ditemani kesepian. Malam yang mencekik membuat Sakura tak kuasa menahan rasa sesak. Tubuhnya gemetar dan tangisnya pun meledak tak tertahankan. Ia merindukan ibunya. Sungguh ia begitu merindukan senyum hangat ibunya. Jika ia sakit, ibunya akan merawatnya dan memasakannya bubur kacang merah. Mengomelinya untuk segera minum ramuan obat walaupun Sakura tak begitu menyukai rasa pahit obat itu.

"Ibu." Sakura menangis tersedu-sedu. Isakannya terdengar begitu memilukan. Serangga malam bersuara riuh seakan merasakan kesedihan sang dewi. Angin sepoi menerbangkan kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura masuk kedalam kamarnya, seakan menyelimuti Sakura untuk tak bersedih lagi. Sakura merasa lelah dan kesadarannya sedikit demi sedikit menghilang dan akhirnya ia jatuh tertidur.

.  
.

Sasuke terbangun di tengah malam. Sejujurnya ia tak bisa tidur. Selir Hyuga terlihat terlelap disampingnya. Tidurnya tak nyenyak dan ia gelisah diatas ranjang. Sasuke bangkit hingga membuat selir Hyuga terjaga dari tidurnya.

"Yang Mulia mau kemana?" Wanita cantik itu memberanikan diri untuk bertanya saat melihat kaisar mengenakan hakamanya kembali. Sasuke tak menjawab dan hanya memerintah selir Hyuga untuk kembali tidur.

Hinata menatap sedih punggung kaisar yang meninggalkan ruangan. Sasuke menyusuri lorong istana yang begitu sepi. Jubah hakamanya terseret-seret seiring langkah kakinya yang lebar dan tergesa-gesa. Seorang prajurit yang berjaga melihatnya berjalan menyusuri lorong ditengah malam upacara tradisi. Langkahnya berhenti di depan sebuah pintu kayu yang sederhana. Sasuke mencengkeram telapak tangannya, mempersiapkan mental sebelum membuka pintu geser yang menyembunyikan sang gadis di dalamnya.

Raut wajahnya yang keras berubah sendu saat ia melihat Sakura meringkuk dengan wajah yang pucat. Jejak-jejak air mata masih terlihat jelas di pipinya. Sasuke mendekati futon yang menurutnya sangat tak nyaman. Ia duduk bersimpuh di samping sang gadis. Perban yang melilit punggungnya mengintip di balik yukata yang sedikit terbuka dibagian bahu.

Sasuke menyingkap helaian merah muda yang menutupi wajah Sakura. Wajah pucat itu terlihat letih dan kesakitan. Jemarinya turun mengelus pipi Sakura yang pucat. Tubuhnya panas. Alis Sasuke mengkerut panik. Di letakannya telapak tangan pada dahi Sakura. Gadis itu melenguh dengan suara lemah.

Sasuke cemas, ia tak bisa membiarkan gadisnya menderita seperti ini. Dengan hati-hati tangannya menelusup diantara punggung dan lutut Sakura. Sakura sempat mengerang kesakitan hingga setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk. Sasuke merasakan rasa bersalah dan kemarahan bersamaan. Ia menggendong Sakura keluar dari kamar dengan hati-hati, jenderal Namikaze sudah berdiri di mulut pintu membantunya membukakan pintu.

Sakura melenguh dan mencoba membuka matanya saat ia merasakan tubuhnya melayang. Samar-samar ia bisa melihat seseorang yang sedang menggendongnya. Namun kesadaran itu hanya bertahan sebentar sebelum ia jatuh tak sadarkan diri sekali lagi.

Sasuke menempatkan Sakura senyaman mungkin diatas ranjangnya. Selimut tebal menutupi tubuh gadis itu yang menggigil. Sasuke mengerang saat denyut nyeri di bahunya terasa lagi.

"Yang Mulia waktunya sudah tiba." Jenderal Namikaze mengingatkannya akan malam-malam menyakitkan kutukan itu terjadi. Kaisar hanya bergumam dan kembali menatap wajah Sakura yang terlelap damai. Kutukan itu telah membawanya sejauh ini. Setidaknya wajah terlelap gadis itu sedikit mengobati rasa rindunya. Tangannya meremas telapak tangan Sakura dan membawanya kedalam kecupan. Menghirup segala aroma yang ia rindukan. Sakura sedikit bergerak namun tak berusaha membuka kelopak matanya.

Kerutan di dahi Sakura membuat Sasuke merasa khawatir. Apa gadis itu sedang bermimpi buruk? Sasuke tak bisa untuk menahan rasa amarah dalam dadanya saat ia mengingat kembali hukuman itu. Dikecupnya dahi Sakura lalu merambat turun ke hidung hingga berhenti pada bibir Sakura yang pucat. Melumat bibir itu lama seakan menyalurkan segala rasa bersalahnya sebelum ia beranjak pergi untuk sekali lagi menerima hukumannya.

"Aku akan segera kembali." Bisiknya lirih di depan wajah Sakura yang terlelap.

"Jenderal, perintahkan Miko Shion untuk menghadap padaku malam ini."

Tatapan matanya yang dingin sekejap berkilat merah. Sasuke melangkah meninggalkan ruangan menuju kuil pemujaan dewa Amaterasu, yang sesungguhnya hanya kamuflase untuk dirinya mengasingkan diri saat kutukan itu muncul. Dia tak pernah melakukan ritual pemujaan kepada dewa Amaterasu selama ini. Patung dewa Amaterasu yang berada di dalam kuil hanyalah seperti patung biasa untuk pelepasan amarah atau penyesalannya. Namun untuk bulan yang sedang penuh di langit malam ini, patung dewa Amaterasu lolos dari pelepasan amarahnya. Ada seseorang yang ia inginkan untuk menemaninya mengasingkan diri.

Malam itu setelah kaisar masuk kedalam kuil, seorang gadis terlihat berjalan sendirian dengan membawa lampion. Kegelapan tanpa cahaya merampas penglihatannya. Hanya sang lampion yang menuntun jejak kaki langkah itu menemukan bangunan kokoh bertuliskan kanji Amaterasu. Tanpa ragu gadis itu menerobos pintu besar tanpa penjaga.

Hanya ada satu cahaya lampion yang menyinari ruangan itu. Sinarnya yang redup berkilat-kilat memantulkan bayangan sebuah patung dewa Amaterasu yang berdiri kokoh dipusat ruangan. Miko Shion tersenyum senang saat ia mendapati sebuah siluet seseorang yang duduk tak jauh dari patung sang dewa. Jubah yukatanya terseret dilantai keramik saat ia menapak tergesa menghampiri sosok yang ia duga adalah Yang Mulia Kaisar.

"Yang Mulia." Sapanya dengan raut wajah ceria yang seketika berubah pucat saat ia justru mendapati sosok yang tampak mengerikan di depannya.

Lampion ditangannya terjatuh, api membakar bagian lampion dengan cepat.

Shion bergerak mundur hingga ia tersudut di dinding. Makhluk itu bergerak dengan sayap mengerikan membentang di punggungnya menyerupai cakar. Garis pola aneh memenuhi sekujur tubuhnya yang berwarna gelap. Matanya yang berwarna merah mendelik nyalang dan kukunya yang panjang berkilau dibawah cahaya api. Shion merasakan kengerian yang luar biasa hingga ia tak sempat berteriak saat makhluk itu menerjangnya dengan cepat.

.  
.

Chapter 8 : Hukuman di Malam Perayaan Bulan Purnama-End.

.

AN : Saya sempat lupa bagaimana cara ngepost, lupa psw akun. Maaf ya kalau typo atau berantakan. Terimakasih.


	9. Chapter 9 : Seringai di balik punggung

Disclaimer

Naruto@Masashi Kisimito

Kutukan Sang Kaisar@Green Maple.

.

.

Chapter 9 : Seringai Di Balik Punggung

Selamat Membaca.

DLDR.

.

oOo

.

Hutan itu tak bernama dan tak bertuan, terletak luas di kaki gunung dengan salju abadi dipuncaknya. Pepohonan begitu tumbuh subur dihutan itu. Lebatnya dedaunan membuat hutan ini begitu asri sekaligus misterius dan sulit dijamah manusia. Seekor lipan terlihat berjalan mengendap-endap diatas batu yang ditumbuhi lumut hijau pekat. Kaki seribunya lantas bergerak cepat saat sebuah bayangan langkah kaki besar melewati batu yang menjadi rumahnya.

Seorang gadis dengan sebuah kimono berwarna hijau muda diatas lutut berlari menerjang angin. Kaki telanjangnya menapak rerumputan dan ranting pohon yang tergeletak pasrah di bawah pijakannya. Tangannya tak perlu bersusah payah untuk membuka jalan karena dahan-dahan pohon dengan sendirinya bergerak membuka jalan untuk sang gadis.

Seekor rubah besar berbulu emas berlari mengejarnya dengan gesit. Itu bukan rubah biasa jika hewan itu memiliki mata merah dengan empat ekor yang menyala bagaikan api. Gadis itu sudah merasakan lelah hanya untuk sekedar melalukan perlawanan. Mahkota bunga diatas kepalanya berpendar warna warni mempercantik paras ayunya yang sudah dibanjiri peluh. Wajahnya terlihat pias. Tiba-tiba dua ekor kijang besar menembus semak belukar dan berlari menyongsong gadis tersebut. Mata hijaunya berkilat awas, tangan dibalik jubahnya dengan cekatan meraih salah satu leher kijang betina dan dengan satu kali lompatan ia berhasil menaiki punggung sang kijang.

Suara kikikan hewan terdengar di balik punggungnya disertai gemuruh raungan sang rubah. Suara itu begitu riuh memilukan, hatinya tersayat dan ia tak kuasa menahan air mata saat mengetahui bahwa sang kijang jantan harus bertaruh nyawa melawan rubah besar itu seorang diri.

.

.

Gadis itu terlihat masih meringkuk dibawah selimut sutra tebal berwarna gelap. Sinar mentari pagi sudah menyongsong di ufuk timur setengah jam yang lalu. Udara dingin dengan titik embun menggesek hidungnya yang mancung. Ia sedikit alergi dengan udara dingin, hampir-hampir ia bersin-bersin dengan lendir yang keluar dari hidung. Tapi ia masih bertahan duduk disamping ranjang menunggu sang gadis terbangun dari tidurnya. Mungkin sudah satu jam ia berdiam diri disini. Satu-satunya hal penghiburnya hanya kelambu yang menutup ranjang sang gadis yang bergerak meliuk-liuk tertiup angin. Hingga ia terhenyak saat suara lenguhan lembut itu terdengar dari balik kelambu.

Sakura melenguh saat secercah cahaya menembus kelopak matanya yang terpejam. Cicit-cicit burung yang bersuara riuh bersahutan membangunkannya dari mimpi aneh. Sakura mengerjap pelan, menampilkan bola mata zamrud yang bersinar. Rasa terbakar di punggungnya sudah menghilang digantikan dengan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya.

Bola matanya bergerak, menyusuri ranjang besar yang tertutup kelambu. Selimut ditubuhnya terasa begitu lembut dan terlalu nyaman. Ini jelas bukan futonnya yang biasa.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Sebuah suara baritone menembus gendang telinganya. Ada sebuah siluet berdiri dibalik kelambu sebelum seseorang itu menyibak kelambunya dan menampilkan wajah seorang pria rupawan yang tersenyum secerah matahari.

"Jangan bergerak dulu. Kau tidak boleh terlalu banyak bergerak." Bola mata hijau itu mengerjap polos. Ada tersirat sebuah kebingungan dalam manik matanya.

"Aku akan segera meminta tabib untuk memeriksa lukamu." Pria itu, Jenderal Namikaze, bergegas keluar ruangan untuk memanggil tabib istana. Sakura meringis pelan saat ia berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya, matanya masih terbuka sayu menatap sekeliling ruangan. Ruangan ini terlalu megah untuk seorang dayang sepertinya. Selimut berbahan sutra masih menutup tiga perempat tubuhnya. Dimana dia berada sekarang? Siapa yang telah membawanya kesini semalam? Apakah mungkin Jenderal Namikaze yang telah melakukannya?

Sakura mengerang dan memijat kepalanya yang terasa pening. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa kaku. Suara lantai yang berderit-derit menandakan bahwa ada orang yang masuk ke dalam ruangan. Jenderal Namikaze terlihat datang bersama dengan tabib Tsunade. Ada seorang gadis berambut gelap dan pendek mengekor di belakang sang tabib. Gadis itu membawa sebaskom air.

"Selamat pagi Sakura." Sapanya ramah dengan senyuman hangat yang terhias di kulit seputih pualamnya. Tabib itu masih terlihat cantik walau diusianya yang sudah tidak muda lagi. Pasti banyak lelaki yang memuja wanita secantik dan sepandai tabib Tsunade.

"Selamat pagi Tsunade-sama." Jawabnya lirih.

Tsunade menempatkan dirinya duduk ditepi ranjang."Aku akan memeriksa kondisimu lalu mengobati lukamu." Ia mengambil pergelangan tangan kanan Sakura dan memeriksa denyut nadi gadis itu.

"Apa yang kau rasakan saat ini Sakura?" Tanyanya dengan jemari yang masih memeriksa nadi Sakura. Wajahnya terlihat serius. Sakura mencoba meneguk ludah untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang terasa kering.

"Saya baik-baik saja Tsunade-sama." Suaranya terdengar serak, tenggorokannya terasa panas.

"Beri dia air minum Shizune." Shizune bergegas menuang segelas air dan membantu Sakura meminumnya. Tsunade mengambil pena dan menulis sesuatu diatas gulungan kertas. Kemudian ia meminta gadis berambut hitam yang bernama Shizune itu untuk membantu membersihkan tubuh Sakura. Jenderal Namikaze hanya terdiam mengamati kerja tabib terpercaya istana.

"Sakura aku akan mengobati punggungmu, kau harus menahannya sedikit." Tukasnya, tabib Tsunade mulai berdiri hendak membantu membuka yukata Sakura. Namun tiba-tiba gerakannya terhenti seakan ia menyadari sesuatu yang terlewatkan.

"Apa kau juga harus mengamati dia membuka yukatanya Jenderal?" Tsunade menoleh tanpa membalik tubuhnya. Jenderal Namikaze tersentak, ia berdeham kikuk dan menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal.

"Lebih baik aku keluar saja." Jawabnya dan langsung melesat keluar ruangan. Tsunade mendengus geli dan kembali menatap Sakura yang sudah memerah pipinya.

"Walaupun dia adalah jenderal yang disegani di istana tapi terkadang ia masih bersifat kekanakan." Sakura tertawa pelan. Tsunade membantu Sakura duduk diatas ranjang. Tabib wanita itu sudah memulai membuka yukatanya dengan perlahan. Mereka berdua bekerjasama. Shizune menempatkan baskom air di atas meja. Gadis itu dengan cekatan mencelupkan kain dan meremas sisa air untuk membersihkan sekujur tubuh Sakura.

"Jenderal Namikaze orang yang baik Tsunade-sama." Tsunade hanya menggerakkan bola matanya, melirik Sakura yang sesekali meringis pelan saat ia membuka perban di punggungnya.

"Kau menyukai pria itu?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba. Sakura tersenyum malu-malu dengan pertanyaan sang tabib. Ia ingat saat pertama kali bertemu dengan sang jenderal dan bagaimana jenderal memperlakukannya layaknya orang, bukan sebagai dayang rendahan.

"Semua orang pasti akan menyukai pria baik sepertinya Tsunade-sama." Sahutnya. Tsunade meliriknya dan ia terkekeh kecil dengan jawaban Sakura. Perban Sakura sudah terlepas. Jejak-jejak memanjang berwarna hitam kemerahan tercetak acak di sekujur tubuhnya. Tsunade mengambil salep dan mengoleskannya ke punggung Sakura secara perlahan. Ada sensasi dingin saat salep itu menyentuh kulitnya. Sakura mencengkeram ujung selimut yang menutupi tubuh atasnya dengan erat saat rasa perih itu ia rasakan.

"Lukanya sudah mulai mengering. Mungkin sekitar dua atau tiga minggu lagi akan sembuh." Tsunade sudah selesai mengobati lukanya. Ia mulai membebat kembali punggung Sakura dengan perban yang melintang hingga area dada dan bahu. Shizune membereskan peralatan medis sensei-nya yang sudah tidak dipakai. Tsunade berharap semoga lukanya tidak membekas. Gadis ini terlalu cantik untuk mendapatkan luka bekas yang melintang di area punggungnya yang putih.

"Sudah selesai. Sebaiknya kau bergegas sarapan. Aku akan memberikan ramuan obat padamu dan kau harus meminumnya." Sahutnya tegas. Sakura meringis saat ia tahu bahwa ia akan meminum ramuan obat yang tidak ia sukai. Rasa pahit yang menempel di lidah dan tenggorokannya menari-nari dalam benaknya.

Tsunade menutup segala peralatannya. Kimono berwarna hijau tuanya berkibas saat tabib wanita itu berdiri dan melenggang pergi keluar ruangan dengan Shizune yang mengekor di belakangnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja Sakura?" Tanya jenderal Namikaze yang telah memasuki kamar. Sakura mengangguk dan mengucapkan terimakasih dengan senyum. Seorang dayang datang membawa nampan berisi makanan. Sakura merasa tidak enak. Ia hanyalah dayang disini sama seperti gadis berambut merah itu tapi kenapa ia malah serasa ratu yang harus dilayani dengan baik. Ia tidak pantas mendapatkan semua pelayanan ini.

"Jenderal," Belum sempat Sakura mengatakan protes, jenderal Namikaze sudah menyelanya duluan.

"Kau harus makan, supaya tubuhmu cepat pulih. Karin akan membantumu makan dan membersihkan diri. Aku harus pergi." Ucapnya tegas. Dayang bernama Karin itu menunduk hormat saat jenderal Namikaze memutuskan keluar ruangan. Karin mengambil mangkuk yang ada diatas nampan.

"Sakura-sama, sebaiknya anda makan dulu bubur ini selagi hangat." Sakura menggeleng kuat saat dayang itu memanggilnya dengan begitu hormat.

"Jangan begitu Karin-san. Cukup panggil saya Sakura saja. Dan terimakasih makanannya, saya bisa melakukannya sendiri." Senyumnya. Mengambil alih bubur yang ada ditangan Karin. Karin tak bisa membantah perkataan gadis yang sudah menyedot atensi kaisar Sasuke yang terkenal kaku dan kejam. Ia tak bisa menebak apa yang membuat gadis ini begitu menarik perhatian sang kaisar. Dia hanyalah seorang dayang biasa, bukan bangsawan dan dari rakyat jelata sepertinya. Lalu, apa istimewanya itu? Kenapa dia tidak bisa bernasib seperti gadis ini? Kalau hanya soal kecantikan, bahkan kaisar sudah memiliki selir-selir yang jauh lebih cantik dari gadis biasa ini.

"Karin-san?" Karin tersentak saat mendengar panggilan Sakura.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang Anda butuhkan, Sakura-san?" Tukasnya sopan, walaupun pemikirannya saat lalu membuat persepsi tentang gadis ini sedikit membelok. Tapi, ia tetap harus melayani gadis ini dengan baik sesuai perintah kaisar.

"Umm, tidak ada. Hanya saja kau tadi sepertinya melamun. Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu Karin-san?"

 _Ya, itu kau_.

Karin mencoba tersenyum dan menggeleng kecil."Tidak ada Sakura-san, saya baik-baik saja. Terimakasih telah bertanya." Ucapnya. Menerbitkan sebuah senyum palsu.

Sakura tersenyum dan membelai bahu kanan Karin dengan lembut.

"Jika ada sesuatu yang membebanimu, jangan sungkan untuk meminta bantuanku. Aku akan membantumu sebaik mungkin Karin-san." Karin merasa bahwa ucapan Sakura begitu tulus. Ia tidak menampik akan kehangatan yang diberikan oleh gadis ini. Tapi, itu bukanlah poin penting yang bisa menjadikan gadis ini satu-satunya wanita yang di inginkan kaisar. Ada sesuatu yang membuat Karin begitu penasaran dengan segala sesuatu tentang Haruno Sakura.

"Terimakasih Sakura-san. Aku akan mengingat tawaranmu." Ujarnya setulus mungkin.

.

.

Jenderal Namikaze melangkah terburu-buru menuju istana Suizei. Baru saja ia mendapat kabar bahwa sekutu dari salah satu kerajaan Suna sedang berkunjung ke istana. Kunjungan ini begitu mendadak dan dilakukan disaat yang tidak tepat.

"Jenderal." Naruto berhenti melangkah saat seseorang memanggilnya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati penasehat istana berjalan kearahnya.

"Kakashi-san." Hatake Kakashi terlihat berjalan dengan hakama berwarna biru tua.

"Apa ada sesuatu?" Jenderal Namikaze tak bisa menyembunyikan raut khawatirnya. Kakashi tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Kerajaan Suna tiba-tiba saja berkunjung kemari." Jawabnya. Kakashi sempat terkejut namun ia masih bisa mengontrol diri.

"Sebaiknya kita segera kesana." Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Naruto dan Kakashi untuk melangkah menuju istana Suizei dengan langkah cepat. Mereka berdua harus sebisa mungkin untuk menutupi kondisi kaisar saat ini. Tidak boleh satu katapun mengenai kondisi kaisar yang keluar dari balik pintu istana kerajaan.

Jenderal Namikaze memasuki ruang singgasana istana Suizei bersamaan dengan Kakashi. Beberapa pria dengan jubah berwarna coklat menatapnya, yang ia asumsikan bahwa merekalah perwakilan dari kerajaan Suna. Salah satu dari mereka bergerak maju dan membungkuk hormat.

"Hormat kepada Jenderal." Naruto ikut membungkuk membalas sapaan hormat mereka. Lalu ia meminta para tamu untuk menempati tempat duduk yang telah disediakan.

"Tidak biasanya Yang Mulia Pangeran Mahkota tiba-tiba berkunjung kemari." Matanya menatap ramah pada seorang pria bersurai merah dengan jubah yang lebih mencolok diantara mereka. Senyum terbit di bibirnya namun kilat blue sapphire-nya tetap memandang awas.

Salah satu pria bertudung gelap itu membuka jubahnya dan memperlihatkan rambut berwarna coklat dengan tato ungu melintang diwajahnya. Sekilas itu memang terlihat aneh. Tapi Naruto tahu bahwa itu adalah ciri khas dari beberapa orang Suna yang masih menjunjung budaya primitif.

"Maaf jenderal atas kunjungan yang mendadak ini. Kami hanya sedang melintasi daerah ini dan memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke istana demi menyapa Yang Mulia Kaisar Uchiha." Pria itu memiringkan tubuh dan memberi kode pada beberapa pesuruhnya di belakang. Seakan tahu akan gerakan tangan itu, dua orang pria segera membawakan sebuah upeti untuk dipersembahkan kepada sang raja.

"Maaf atas kelancangan kami jenderal. Sebagai permohonan maaf sekiranya kaisar mau menerima pemberian dari kami." Naruto melirik upeti itu dan segera menyuruh dua orang prajuritnya untuk menyimpannya. Kakashi bergerak perlahan, membuka buku berwarna orange dan diam-diam mengamati sekitar.

"Terimakasih, kaisar pasti akan sangat senang dengan ini." Tukasnya disertai senyum ramah. Tangannya bergerak menumpu diatas paha.

"Jenderal, saya ingin bertemu dengan kaisar. Bisakah saya menemuinya?" Sedikit kegugupan tiba-tiba menyerang Naruto. Ia sedikit melirik kearah mantan sensei-nya. Gerakan itu tak luput dari mata hazel pangeran.

"Tapi saya mohon maaf pangeran, karena Yang Mulia untuk saat ini tidak bisa ditemui." Kerutan halus terpeta samar di wajah sang pangeran. Kakashi menyadari hal itu. Pangeran Sabaku Gaara adalah orang yang pandai dan cerdik. Dia dikenal pandai memanfaatkan celah, mengamati situasi, sanggup mengontrol emosi disaat terdesak dan tak banyak bicara.

"Apakah beliau baik-baik saja?" Entah maksud apa yang dilontarkan dari pertanyaan sang Pangeran.

Mata Naruto menyipit, tersenyum lebar seolah semua memang dalam keadaan baik."Tentu saja Yang Mulia Pangeran." Tukasnya. Mencoba menyembunyikan raut kekesalannya. Kakashi melirik dari ujung mata dan mendengus geli.

"Saya berdoa semoga Yang Mulia Kaisar selalu dalam keadaan sehat dan panjang umur." Pangeran Suna dikenal sebagai pria yang tak pernah basa-basi, namun ini pengecualian. Naruto merasakan sedikit kelegaan dalam rongga dadanya. Atmosfer kembali menghangat seakan pertanyaan itu tak pernah terlontar.

.

.

Sekejap ia merasakan udara dirampas paksa darinya. Paru-parunya bekerja keras untuk menyuplai oksigen ke dalam otak agar ia bisa terjaga. Namun kegelapan yang begitu kentara ini membuatnya merasakan ketakutan. Dingin batu marmer di bawah tubuhnya tak pelak membuatnya semakin gentar. Ia menggigil dengan bulu kuduk yang meremang dibawah tengkuknya.

Mulutnya mengerang kesakitan, ia berusaha bangkit namun tenaganya seakan dihisap habis oleh batu marmer yang menjadi tumpuannya. Ia linglung, dengan kesadaran yang tinggal setengah. Samar-samar dalam kegelapan ia melihat bayangan seseorang yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Mulutnya terbuka, meminta pertolongan. Siluet itu bergerak semakin membesar seiring suara langkahnya yang menggema.

"Tolong aku." Ringkihnya, tenggorokannya terasa panas. Sedikit demi sedikit cahaya menelusup diantara sela-sela dinding dan atap bangunan. Biasnya menyilaukan sebuah patung yang baru ia sadar berada ditengah ruangan yang begitu besar.

Seketika ingatan itu berkelebat dalam benaknya. Bola matanya membeliak. Ia mulai menangis dibawah kaki bayangan siluet itu saat kejadian yang seperti mimpi buruk baginya kembali dalam ingatan.

"Ampun, tolong ampuni aku. Biarkan aku hidup. Jangan bunuh aku!" Ia putus asa. Merasa nyawanya terancam. Tangisannya semakin kencang saat siluet itu berjongkok di depannya.

Gadis itu gemetar tak kuasa menutupi rasa ketakutannya. Gelenyar kengerian menjalar dibelakang punggungnya hingga ke belakang leher. Siluet itu bergeser hingga menabrak bias cahaya yang mencuri masuk kedalam ruangan.

Tak dipungkiri bahwa Shion begitu terkejut memandang wajah asli dari siluet pria tersebut.

"Ya-Yang Mulia." Suaranya tercekat ditenggorokan. Hampir saja ia menjerit ketakutan.

Mata hitam itu menatapnya bengis. Menyorotkan kekejaman sang kaisar yang selama ini begitu ditakuti. Raut wajahnya terlihat berbeda, tidak seperti yang biasa Shion ingat.

"Ya-Yang Mulia, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Dimana makhluk itu? Tolong hamba Yang Mulia, bunuh makhluk mengerikan itu!" Shion berteriak putus asa. Tangannya menggapai meminta belas kasihan. Sasuke tetap bergeming. Memandang jijik pada wanita berambut pirang yang tergeletak menyedihkan dibawah kakinya.

Shion tak habis akal, ia mencoba meraih kaki kaisar. Mendekap kaki kokoh telanjang itu seakan itu adalah satu-satunya harapan yang ia punya.

"Yang Mulia. Tolong hamba, jika makhluk itu datang kembali maka sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada hamba." Shion meneguk ludah, mata lavendernya yang basah menatap awas ke sekeliling,"tentu saja Yang Mulia tidak ingin hal itu terjadi bukan? Yang Mulia ingat bahwa Yang Mulia telah meminta hamba menjadi permaisuri?" Ya, malam itu saat kaisar mengingat peristiwa kelamnya, ia meminta seorang gadis menemaninya di dalam ruang peraduan.

"Ha-hamba rasa makhluk itu masih ada disini. Yang Mulia, tolong bunuh iblis itu!" Shion berteriak nelangsa. Tubuhnya yang mendekap kaki kaisar bergetar. Mata lavendernya basah, seluruh tubuhnya basah, yukatanya basah. Basah yang menyedihkan. Shion membelalak kaget. Ujung katana yang dingin tiba-tiba menyentuh lehernya yang putih.

Mata lavendernya dengan hati-hati mendongak menatap nanar pada mata jelaga kaisar yang entah sejak kapan berubah menjadi semerah darah.

"Wanita jalang, seharusnya aku membunuhmu saat itu juga." Suaranya terdengar dalam dan mengerikan. Nafas Shion tercekat, rasa dingin itu semakin mencekik lehernya. Raut wajah kaisar yang tenang malah membuat Shion semakin gugup. Tak ada setitikpun rasa kasihan dalam mata kaisar.

"Ya-Yang Mulia, a-ada apa ini? Ha-hamba tidak tahu kesalahan hamba apa? To-tolong jauhkan pedang ini." Kebingungan dan ketakutan kentara melanda benak gadis itu. Shion berusaha membasahi tenggorokannya. Kusanagi, ia tahu legenda itu. Legenda yang ia dengar dari ayahnya. Betapa mengerikannya pedang itu. Berapa banyak orang yang sudah tewas di ujung pedangnya. Sekarang ia merasa menyesal telah mengetahui cerita itu. Apakah ia akan menjadi salah satu dari mereka?

Pemikiran mengerikan itu menghancurkan pertahanan Miko Shion, ia tak sanggup menahan rasa ketakutan yang melanda batinnya terus menerus. Shion menangis histeris, tergugu ditempatnya meminta ampun. Meminta secuil belas kasihan kaisar. Meraung-raung menyedihkan dibawah kakinya. Entah kesalahan apa yang telah ia perbuat hingga membuat kaisar begitu murka.

Shion masih memiliki keinginan untuk belajar sastra dan mengalahkan sang kakak, Shion masih memiliki keinginan untuk mencecap mahligai rumah tangga bersama pria yang ia cintai. Namun keheningan dalam sekejap merampas semua harapannya. Tangisannya berhenti, pandangannya kosong, tubuhnya ambruk terkulai lemas menghantam dinginnya lantai.

Darah menetes di ujung pedang Kusanagi. Satu lagi nyawa menjadi tumbal kekejamannya. Sasuke bergeming. Diam dengan raut wajah tenang. Matanya menyalang merah. Kepala berhelai pirang menggelinding dibawah kakinya. Shion terkapar dengan tubuh dan kepala yang tak menyatu. Yukatanya bersimbah darah. Sasuke mengacungkan katananya pada tubuh Shion. Menggesek ujung pedang yang berlumuran darah pada baju mayat dayang itu.

.

.

Sakura tersentak dalam tidurnya. Peluh membanjiri pelipis dan dahinya. Ia tak ingat jika ia bermimpi buruk. Jantungnya berdebar-debar, merasakan suatu firasat buruk.

"Ada apa ini?" Jemarinya mencengkeram baju dayangnya. Telapak tangannya basah. Ia menatap jendela dan merasa hari semakin sore. Sakura bangkit dari ranjang dengan menahan rasa sakit. Berlama-lama di tempat yang bukan tempatnya membuatnya tak tenang. Ia membenahi baju dayangnya dan segera pergi dengan hati gelisah.

Rasa sakit itu masih ia rasakan saat ia berjalan. Sakura berusaha menahannya dan mengigit mulut bagian dalam.

"Argh!" Bahunya menabrak seseorang saat ia berbelok di koridor. Rasa sakit yang luar biasa menyerangnya tiba-tiba.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Pria itu berdiri khawatir melihat rintihan Sakura. Tak menyangka bahwa senggolannya akan semenyakitkan itu. Sakura menggeleng kecil dan memaksa senyuman.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jawabnya. Prajurit itu semakin menatap Sakura khawatir.

"Tapi, kau terlihat pucat nona." Tangan pria itu berusaha menopang tubuh Sakura yang seakan-akan siap ambruk kapan saja. Sakura menyentuh bahu pria itu lembut dan berterima kasih. Tak ingin merepotkan pria baik hati ini.

"Nona sebaiknya ku antar kau ke paviliun dayang. Aku khawatir jika kau pingsan dan semua orang menjerit histeris, hal itu akan semakin merepotkan." Sakura tertawa mendengarnya. Pria itu memasang wajah merengut sejenak sebelum membalas senyuman Sakura.

"Ku pastikan hal itu tidak akan terjadi tuan. Aku akan pingsan jika sudah menemukan futonku." Canda Sakura.

"Jika saja hal itu bisa terjadi nona." Mereka berdua tertawa bersama di koridor istana. Sakura jarang sekali bisa berbicara bahkan bersenda gurau dengan prajurit istana selepas ini.

"Lancang sekali kalian berdua!" Gelak tawa itu teredam seketika. Suara geraman yang dalam memecah kebahagiaan mereka yang hanya sesaat. Sakura menoleh, pria itu menoleh. Mendadak mereka seperti mati berdiri melihat kaisar yang menatapnya tajam. Hatake Kakashi, Jenderal Namikaze dan dayang Hiruzen berdiri dibelakang kaisar.

Mereka berdua segera memisahkan diri. Menjauh sejauh mungkin. Membungkuk hormat pada Yang Mulia Kaisar dengan tergagap. Mereka layaknya pencuri yang tertangkap basah saat sedang beraksi.

"Hormat Yang Mulia." Sapaan itu terucap secara bersamaan.

Sasuke menoleh menatap Sakura yang berdiri disebelah kanan.

"Dayang Hiruzen, bawa dia!" Titahnya. Dayang Hiruzen segera membungkuk dan menggiring Sakura menjauh. Sakura menatap bingung sekaligus takut namun apa daya ia tak punya kuasa.

Mata Sasuke kembali bergulir menatap prajurit lelaki yang berdiri disebelah kiri.

"Jenderal, potong kedua tangan prajurit ini!" Titahnya tiba-tiba. Tentu saja semua orang yang berada disitu terkesiap kaget. Wajah prajurit itu seketika pucat pasi. Tak menyangka bahwa hal ini akan terjadi padanya.

"Tunggu, tapi Yang Mulia.. saya mohon belas kasihan Yang Mulia untuk mencabut hukuman itu." Jenderal Namikaze berdiri membentengi prajuritnya yang berdiri diam dengan raut wajah menyedihkan.

"Ampun Yang Mulia, sebaiknya hal ini dipikirkan kembali." Tukas Kakashi mencoba membantu.

Sasuke menolak dan menginginkan hukuman itu tetap dilaksanakan. Hatake Kakashi mendesah dan mengikuti langkah kaisar yang mulai menjauh.

"Je-jenderal." Wajah prajurit itu terlihat memelas. Air matanya menggenang di pelupuk. Tubuhnya gemetar. Naruto merasa kasihan. Ia menepuk bahu prajurit itu dan menyuruhnya pergi.

"Pergilah!"

Binar cerah segera menghiasi wajah prajurit itu. Ia menatap tak percaya pada apa yang baru saja jenderal katakan. Ia mengusap kasar air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Te-terimakasih jenderal, terimakasih." Pria itu reflek menjabat tangan Naruto berulang kali. Naruto mengangkat tangan dan memberikan kode diam. Setelah sadar akan kelancangannya ia membungkuk hormat dan berlalu pergi dari sana dengan langkah begitu cepat.

.

.

Sakura duduk diam disebuah ruangan asing dengan benak penuh kebingungan. Dia berdiam diri menunggu sesuatu entah apa. Suara berderit sebuah pintu terdengar ke telinganya. Ia menangkap keberadaan tabib Tsunade yang berjalan membawa sebuah guci.

"Tsunade-sama, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Dimana saya?" Tsunade tersenyum menanggapi rentetan pertanyaan Sakura.

"Tenanglah Sakura, kau akan tahu." Ia meletakan guci itu diatas meja dan segera berjalan menuju lemari yang tak jauh berada didekatnya. Tsunade menarik sebuah yukata berwarna putih bersih dan meminta Sakura untuk menanggalkan yukatanya.

Sakura menurut, walaupun ia masih merasa kebingungan. Tsunade membantunya melucuti pakaiannya. Ia pikir Tsunade akan mengobati lukanya, namun justru perban ditubuhnya tidak ia lepas.

"Tsunade-sama?"

"Hari ini metode pengobatannya sedikit berbeda, jadi kau tidak perlu bingung. Serahkan semuanya padaku." Senyum Tsunade terlihat misterius. Sakura tidak memprotes. Ia memakai yukata putih yang disodorkan Tsunade. Kain penutupnya dilepas dan rambut sepunggungnya digelung tinggi-tinggi.

Kemudian Tsunade membawa Sakura menapaki lorong yang tak pernah Sakura ketahui sebelumnya. Lorong itu sepi, hanya ada tembok yang tergantung lampion diatasnya. Sakura mengeratkan yukatanya, mulutnya membuka hendak bertanya namun tiba-tiba langkah Tsunade berhenti di depan sebuah pintu ganda yang besar.

Sakura melongok kearah Tsunade, wajahnya menyiratkan tanda tanya besar."Tsunade-sama ini dimana?" Tsunade hanya senyum-senyum, matanya berkilat jahil. Ia tak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Sakura semakin penasaran. Jantungnya berdebar kuat saat Tsunade mulai membuka pintu ganda tersebut.

Suara gemericik air adalah hal yang ia tangkap untuk pertama kali.

"Pe-pemandian?" Sakura terpaku, menatap tanya pada Tsunade.

Tsunade menahan tawa dan menggiring Sakura semakin masuk kedalam pemandian. Wajahnya terus tersenyum dengan kilatan jahil. Sakura berdiri termangu menatap betapa mewahnya pemandian kolam di depan matanya. Ia duduk berdiam diri, menunggu tabib Tsunade menyelesaikan kegiatannya. Mulutnya terus berdecak bagaimana ia mengagumi ukiran-ukiran indah yang berada di dinding. Ada patung seorang dewi yang sedang membawa kendi. Mungkin beginilah orang-orang itu menyebutnya sebagai seni-Sakura sendiri tak terlalu mengerti akan hal itu.

"Tunggulah disini." Sejenak Sakura tersadar akan lamunannya, ia menatap bingung pada tabib Tsunade yang malah meninggalkannya seorang diri.

Sakura menurut, menatap bosan pada air mancur yang mengalir dari kendi sang dewi. Matanya menelisik sekitar, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa ketakutan mengingat ia hanya seorang diri disini. Sakura takut hantu, ia takut roh-roh yang bergentayangan walaupun ia sendiri tak pernah melihatnya. Maka dari itu ia beranjak hendak menyusul Tsunade namun langkahnya terhenti saat pintu ganda itu terbuka lebar.

Jelas sudah bahwa senyuman misterius Tsunade memang mempunyai maksud tersembunyi. Sakura ingat bahwa tabib Tsunade mengatakan ia mempunyai metode baru untuk penyembuhannya, tapi Sakura tidak yakin apakah Yang Mulia Kaisar termasuk di dalamnya.

Sekilas kaisar menatapnya. Wajahnya begitu rupawan tanpa pernak-pernik kekaisaran yang biasanya melekat. Kaisar juga memakai yukata sederhana berwana putih, namun itu sama sekali tak melunturkan kharismanya.

Sakura terdiam bagai orang linglung. Ia baru tersadar saat kaisar sudah berhadapan dengannya. Secara reflek ia membungkuk hormat dan itu justru membuat lukanya semakin terasa menyakitkan.

"Berhenti melakukan itu." Sasuke mengujar penuh kekhawatiran sebelum ia membuka yukatanya di depan Sakura.

Ia mulai menenggelamkan telapak kakinya kedalam undakan di dasar kolam. Sasuke menoleh, mendapati Sakura yang justru tertunduk malu.

"Kemarilah." Sebelah tangannya terulur. Mengharap balasan agar semuanya seperti yang ia inginkan. Sasuke selama ini tak pernah mendapat bantahan atau sebuah penolakan. Jadi saat Sakura justru menolak dengan kilat ragu, Sasuke akan membuat gadis itu menurutinya tanpa berpikir ulang.

"Aku tidak ingin mengulang perintahku untuk kedua kalinya." Saat itulah Sakura tidak ada pilihan lain lagi daripada ia harus merelakan dirinya terlempar ke kandang singa.

Sakura menyambut uluran tangan kaisar dengan hati-hati. Kakinya mengikuti langkah kaisar walaupun masih ada sebersit keraguan dan rasa gelisah. Sasuke menuntun Sakura dengan lembut. Setengah tubuhnya terendam air, yukatanya mulai mengembang. Sasuke menuntunnya ke tepi kolam, menyandarkan punggung yang bersisian dengan Sakura.

Airnya begitu hangat, kelopak-kelopak bunga yang bertebaran di permukaan membuat atensi Sakura teralihkan. Ia memainkannya diantara jemari. Menelungkupkan di dalam dada. Sakura berusaha menahan kegugupannya. Pipinya merona merah dan ia tak berani memandang kaisar. Ibunya pasti akan marah jika mengetahui bahwa ia berani memunggungi sang kaisar. Itu tidak sopan. Tapi Sakura sama sekali tak ada keberanian untuk berbalik.

Tiba-tiba tubuhnya bergeser lebih dekat dan menabrak dada kaisar yang telanjang. Keras dan panas. Sakura merasa udara semakin menipis saat lengan kaisar membelenggunya posesif. Selama 16 tahun hidupnya tidak pernah ada seseorang yang menyentuhnya intim apalagi seorang pria.

Jemari Sakura bergerak gugup dibawah air. Tubuhnya menggigil kontras dengan airnya yang terasa hangat. Sasuke mengeratkan pelukan dan ia menyadari betul kegugupan Sakura.

"Kolam ini sudah diberi ramuan obat oleh Tsunade." Bisiknya lirih dan ia yakin Sakura mendengarnya. Sasuke merasa perlu melakukan itu. Jadi ia membuka bahu yukata Sakura secara perlahan. Mengumpulkan air dalam telapak tangannya dan membasahi bahu Sakura. Berharap obat yang telah diramu tabib terbaik istana dapat menyembuhkan lukanya.

"Izinkan aku menebus segala kesalahanku." Sakura menoleh secara tiba-tiba. Matanya menyiratkan kebingungan akan ucapan kaisar. Sasuke terpesona untuk kesekian kali pada manik hijau teduh itu.

"Ha-hamba tidak mengerti Yang Mulia. Yang Mulia tidak bersalah. Ha-hamba rasa..." Ucapan Sakura terputus, punggungnya terasa terbakar saat kaisar tiba-tiba mengecupnya dengan lembut. Tanpa sadar Sakura menahan nafas selama beberapa detik. Dirinya dibuat melayang dengan segala sentuhan kaisar.

"Berhentilah bersikap baik pada semua orang!" Ucapannya teredam di balik punggung. Sasuke memejamkan mata, mendesah lelah dan menumpu dahinya pada tengkuk Sakura. Gadisnya terlalu baik, ia hanya takut jika suatu saat seseorang memanfaatkan kebaikannya. Pelukannya mengerat.

"Aku merasa marah dan tidak berguna." Bisiknya sendu. Sakura tak bisa untuk menahan rasa keterkejutannya. Mendadak ia seperti dihujani es dan membuat seluruh tubuhnya bergetar.

"Ma-maafkan hamba Yang Mulia, maafkan hamba atas segala kesalahan yang hamba perbuat." Sakura berusaha menahan isakan. Sejujurnya ia tidak tahu apa kesalahannya hingga membuat kaisar tiba-tiba marah. Namun ia merasa perlu melakukannya.

Hanya saja Sakura tidak tahu jika Sasuke menyeringai di balik punggungnya.

"Ya, seharusnya kau diberi hukuman."

.

.

Chapter 9 : Seringai Di Balik Punggung - End

A/N :

Semua karakter yang berpotensi sebagai musuh sudah saya munculkan satu-satu. Tidak akan ada lagi tokoh baru. Bisakah kalian tebak siapa orang itu?

Chap depan saya akan ajak kalian untuk flashback sedikit. Sebelum ada adegan ena-ena (kasih ga ya?).


End file.
